


Angst

by GrayCraneo



Category: K11 - Kommissare im Einsatz
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Friendship/Love
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-12 20:45:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 29,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18018143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrayCraneo/pseuds/GrayCraneo
Summary: Alex wird entführt. Ihren Kollegen bleiben nur 36 Stunden, bevor es zu spät ist...





	1. Böses Erwachen

Angst. Ich habe Angst.

Die Dunkelheit umfing sie. Es war viel zu still in diesem Raum – und zu kalt. Alex war mit Atemnot aufgewacht und starrte gerade aus. Wie lange war sie schon hier? Würde sie je hier gefunden werden? Wo waren ihre Kollegen? Tapsende Schritte über ihr. War es ein Tier? Alex schauderte und versuchte zum ersten Mal, sich zu orientieren. Ihre müden Augen konnten sich langsam aber sicher an die Finsternis gewöhnen, jedoch gab es nicht viel zu sehen: Sie befand sich in einem Kellerabteil, das keine Fenster hatte und der einzige Streifen Licht schien durch eine Tür zu ihrer Rechten. Dazu lag sie in einer Wanne voller Papier. Da ihre Hände hinter ihrem Rücken gefesselt waren, konnte sie auch ihre gefesselten Füße nicht befreien. Alex' Kopf brummte wie ein Bienenschwarm. Mühsam rief sie sich in Erinnerung, was zuletzt passiert war:

Ihre Kollegen und Sie mussten einen zwei Jahre alten Fall wieder aufrollen, bei dem neue Beweise aufgetaucht waren. Ein kleines 6-jähriges Mädchen namens Elisa war entführt worden und blieb vom Erdboden verschluckt. Man fand nie eine Leiche, jedoch hatten die Kommissare in Erfahrung gebracht, dass das Mädchen einen Stalker hatte. Gerrit und Alex hatten den Kerl fassen können, als er einem anderen Kind aufgelauert hatte. Bei diesem Eingriff konnten Sie seine Wohnung durchsuchen und genug Beweise für eine Entführung finden, wie zum Beispiel Klamotten des Kindes. So wurde er vor Gericht gestellt und für fünf Jahre weggesperrt. Der Staatsanwalt war sich sicher, dass er das Mädchen verschwinden lassen hatte. Doch das konnten sie ihm nicht nachweisen – der Angeklagte hatte zugegeben, das Mädchen zu sich genommen zu haben. Er sagte jedoch aus, dass er das Kind bereits am Abend wieder gehen hatte lassen. Niemand glaubte ihm.

Bis jetzt.

Die Kommissare hatten am Tag zuvor einen anonymen Anruf erhalten, der Sie zu einem Videoverleih führte. Der Besitzer des Verleihs händigte ihnen einen Brief inklusive einer Videokassette aus, auf der die Kommissare sahen, wie ihr alter Verdächtiger das Mädchen vor Ihrem Haus aus dem Auto ließ und ihr zuwinkte. Kurze Zeit später, als Elisa noch auf der Straße die Wolken beobachtete, erschien ein zweiter Mann mit dem Rücken zur Kamera. Er nahm das Mädchen auf den Arm und marschierte mit ihr die Straße entlang. Als er die nächste Kreuzung erreicht hatte, verschwand er mit Elisa. Die Statur des Mannes war viel zu schmächtig gewesen, als dass es ihr Verdächtiger Schultze sein hätte können. Die Kommissare mussten dem Staatsanwalt den Beweis vorlegen und so war ihr einziger Verdächtiger wieder auf freiem Fuß. Also hatten Alex und ihre Kollegen alle Spuren noch einmal hervorgeholt und in alle Richtungen ermittelt. Michael hatte mit dem Besitzer der Videothek gesprochen. Seine Beschreibung hatte ihnen leider nicht weitergeholfen: „Groß, schmal aber kräftig und dunkle Haare. Er hatte einen Kapuzenpulli und eine Jeans an." Das hätte so ziemlich jeder sein können. Die IT hatte ihnen ein Foto des Mädchens altern lassen, sodass sie eine ungefähre Vorstellung bekommen konnten, wie das Mädchen jetzt aussehen könnte. Sie hatten das Bild schon in die Zeitung gesetzt, doch eigentlich keine Reaktion erwartet, da sie davon ausgingen, dass das Kind irgendwo ermordet worden war. Als Alex jedoch eines Abends die letzte im Büro war, erreichte sie ein Anruf eines Herren, der schwor, er habe das Mädchen gerade in der Sonnenstraße im Stadtteil Sendling gesehen. Um der Spur nachgehen zu können, rief Alex noch kurz bei Gerrit durch: „Hi du, also habe eventuell eine Spur, da fahr ich noch schnell hin vor Feierabend. Nur dass du Bescheid weißt." Kurz schilderte sie ihm die Worte des Anrufers. Ihr Kollege war nicht sehr begeistert: „Alex, vergiss es. Du gehst da nicht alleine hin. Schau mal auf die Uhr!" Alex musste schmunzeln: „Kollege mach mal langsam, ich bin schon groß und kann auf mich aufpassen. Außerdem habt ihr alle schon Feierabend." Gerrits Stimme war etwas lauter geworden: „Alex hör mir zu: Bleib im Wagen, ich komme dazu. Ich muss mich kurz anziehen, dann bin ich in 25 Minuten vor Ort, okay?" Alex errötete leicht, als Gerrit das sagte. Sie konnte es sich zu lebhaft vorstellen, wie er nur in Boxershorts bei sich daheim rumlief. Also sagte sie kurz „Ok, bis dann.", dann schnappte sie sich ihre Jacke und verließ das Büro.

In der Sonnenstraße angekommen suchte sich Alex die nächstbeste Parkbucht und stellte ihr Auto ab. Wie sie es Gerrit versprochen hatte, blieb sie im Skoda sitzen und beobachtete aufmerksam die Umgebung. An einer Häuserfassade stand ein Jugendlicher, der eine Zigarette rauchte. Vor einem Schaufenster stand ein mittelalter Herr, der sich scheinbar sehr für die Hüte dort interessierte. Ansonsten war die Straße ausgestorben, keine Frau – schon gar keine, die Elisa ähnlich sah. Ungeduldig sah Alex auf die Uhr: 21:24. Vor 20 Minuten schon hatte sie Gerrit angerufen. Ob er sich wohl verspätete? Das passierte ihm eigentlich selten, er war wirklich zuverlässig. Sie hatte ihn gerne bei sich, denn er war immer fürsorglich und half ihr bei jedweden Problemen – und wenn er sie nur in den Arm nahm, weil es ihr schlecht ging. Er benahm sich zwar manchmal wie ein pubertärer Jugendlicher, aber meistens hatte er das richtige Gespür, wenn es um sie ging. Ein bisschen glaubte sie, dass sie sich in ihn verguckt hatte. Jedoch hatte sie seine Avancen bislang abgewehrt. Ob das ihn kränkte? Alex war so vertieft in ihre Gedanken, dass sie sich sehr erschreckte, als jemand an ihr Fenster klopfte. Sie erwartete, Gerrit zu sehen aber es war nur ein älterer Herr, der versuchte, ihr was durchs Fenster zu sagen. Alex öffnete vorsichtig die Tür und der Mann trat etwas zurück: „Guten Abend, ich glaube wir haben telefoniert.", sagte er mit einer tiefen, dunklen Stimme. Alex musterte den Mann eingehend, während sie die Autotür schloss. Der Kerl war etwa zwei Köpfe größer als sie, hatte ein schlabbriges, graues Hemd und eine weite, blaue Hose an. Sein brauner Bart wirkte ungepflegt aber seine grünen Augen leuchteten. In seine Haare hatten sich bereits einige graue Strähnen eingeschlichen. „Ja, mein Name ist Rietz vom K11. Wo haben sie das Mädchen denn gesehen, Herr..?" „Rühlke, Frau Rietz. Ich habe mir ein Plätzchen zum Schlafen gesucht und da habe ich sie gesehen. Sie sah nicht ganz so aus wie auf dem Bild, aber sie hätte eine Schwester sein können." Alex hatte kurz in ihr Auto gelangt und sich ihren Notizblock geschnappt. „Wann genau haben sie das Mädchen gesehen? Können sie mir sagen, wo sie hin gegangen ist?" Der Mann kratzte sich an der Stirn, bevor er antwortete: „Ich denke, vor ca. 20 Minuten, sie ist in den Gängen zwischen den Häusern verschwunden, genau da drüben!" Und er zeigte Alex eine Hofausfahrt auf der Straße gegenüber. „Ich kann Sie begleiten, wenn Sie wollen? Immerhin ist es schon spät." Dankend nahm Alex die Hilfe von Herrn Rühlke an. Alex schloss das Auto zu und ging mit dem Wohnungslosen über die Straße. Vorsichtig lugte sie um die Ecke in den Hof. „Das müssen über 30 Parteien sein. Wie soll ich die denn jemals überprüfen.", dachte Alex bei sich, als beide den Hof überquert hatten und sie sich der Verbindungsgasse zwischen den Häusern näherten. Plötzlich hörte Alex Schritte hinter sich. Sie war schon im Begriff sich umzudrehen, als sie einen harten Schlag an der Schläfe spürte. Dann wusste sie nichts mehr.


	2. Was nun

Der Penner hingegen schrie laut auf und lief aus dem Hof hinaus, dicht gefolgt von dem vermummten Angreifer. Als er über die Straße rannte, sah er gerade noch etwas von rechts heran zischen, dann erwischte ihn ein Auto und er wurde ein paar Meter durch die Luft geschleudert. Quietschend kam das blaue Auto zum Stehen. Während der Fahrer noch auf den Verletzten zulief, zog sich der Angreifer zufrieden in die Schatten zurück und ging wieder in den Hof, wo sein erstes Opfer lag.  
Gerrit war schon lange nicht mehr so geschockt gewesen: jemand war ihm vors Auto gelaufen! Er hatte zwar sofort gebremst, aber die Person voll erwischt. Noch während er die Tür seines Autos auf schleuderte, hatte er das Telefon in der Hand und schon einen Notruf bei der Leitstelle abgesetzt. Zitternd kniete er bei dem Verletzten und brachte ihn vorsichtig in die stabile Seitenlage. Der Verletzte keuchte „Sie...verletzt...gerufen...meine Schuld...Polizistin...!“ Sein Versuch, etwas zu sagen wurde immer von Husten unterbrochen und machte nicht wirklich Sinn. Gerrit versuchte den Mann zu beruhigen: „Der Notarzt ist gleich da, es wird Ihnen bald wieder gut gehen.“ Er konnte schon die Sirene des Sankas hören, als der Verletzte die Hand hebt, auf die andere Straßenseite deutet und den Atem ausstößt: „Rietz!“  
Gerrit war es als wollte ihm sein Herz stehen bleiben. Wie betäubt sah er sich um und entdeckte Alex' Wagen keine 15 Meter entfernt. Er konnte von hier aus sehen, dass das Auto leer war. Eine eisige Kälte erfasste ihn: Wo war Alex? Kaum waren die Sanitäter bei ihm angekommen sprang er auf und lief zum silbernen Skoda seiner Kollegin. Er rüttelte an der Tür, jedoch war abgesperrt und Alex' Handy lag auf dem Beifahrersitz. Schnell wandte Gerrit sich um und rannte zu dem Hof, auf den der verletzte Mann gezeigt hatte. Er suchte das Gebiet bis auf den letzten Zentimeter ab und als er nichts fand, verfluchte er die Ampelschaltung, die ihn aufgehalten hatte. Scheinbar hatte ihn diese genau die fünf Minuten gekostet, die er hier zu spät dran war. Und Alex war nicht im Auto geblieben, sondern war wieder alleine los. So sehr er ihren Mut und ihre Störrischkeit liebte, in diesem Moment war er stocksauer. Frustriert hieb er mit der Hand gegen das nächstbeste, was ihm vor die Finger kam: eine Wand. Seine Fingerknöchel platzten auf, jedoch merkte Gerrit das nicht. Er hatte in einem kleinen Verbindungsgang einen Schatten gesehen und lief nun eilig dahin. Doch auch da war nichts, der Schemen, den er gesehen hatte war wohl ein Busch gewesen, der im Wind seine Zweige bewegt hatte. Eine Gefühl des Scheiterns erfasste ihn: er konnte seine Kollegin nicht schützen, Alex war weg, den einzigen Zeugen hatte er angefahren und nun hatte er keinerlei Anhaltspunkt, wie er weiter verfahren sollte. Gerrit starrte geschlagene fünf Minuten auf den Busch vor ihm, bis er endlich aus seiner Starre erwachte. Gerade wollte der junge Polizist zu seinem Auto zurückkehren, als ihm ein dunkler Fleck am Boden auffiel. Sofort zog er sein Handy heraus und aktivierte die Taschenlampe: Es war ein Blutfleck und sogar noch feucht, also noch nicht lange da. Er hatte eine Spur gefunden! Gerrit betete im Stillen zu Gott und gab Alex noch leise ein Versprechen, obwohl er wusste, dass sie ihn nicht hören konnte: „Ich finde dich Alex, egal was es mich kostet!“ Dann zog er erneut sein Handy heraus und informierte sowohl die Spurensicherung, als auch Michael und Robert.  
Gerrit lief wie ein gefangenes Tier auf und ab. Er wollte die Umgebung nach Alex absuchen, etwas herausfinden, eine Spur entdecken, einfach irgendetwas tun, das Alex half. Doch er musste auf seine Kollegen warten und ihnen die Geschehnisse mitteilen. Mit den Sanitätern hatte er ausgemacht, dass er benachrichtigt werde, wenn sich etwas bei dem Obdachlosen tut – positiv als auch negativ. Gerrit hoffte, dass er nicht den einzigen Zeugen auf dem Gewissen hatte. Da endlich! Er sah den dunkelgrünen Wagen von Robert auf sich zu fahren. Als sein Kollege aus dem Auto stieg, überkam ihn Mitleid: seine Haare waren zerzaust und sein Gesicht wirkte, als hätte er tagelang nicht geschlafen. Er musste Robert mitten aus seiner Tiefschlafphase gerissen haben – immerhin war es elf Uhr vorbei. Doch obwohl Robert müde war, ließen ihn Gerrits Worte hellwach werden: Alex verschwunden, kein Anhaltspunkt und ein Zeuge in Lebensgefahr. Robert strich sich nervös die Haare aus den Augen, während er nachdachte. Doch auch er kam nicht wirklich zu einem Schluss. Das wichtigste war der Zeuge, ohne ihn hatten sie wohl kaum eine Chance herauszufinden, wo ihre Kollegin steckt. Keine zwei Minuten später kam Michael in der Sonnenstraße an. Er stürzte sich sofort auf Gerrit, warum er Alex nicht aufgehalten hatte und in welchem Schlamassel sie jetzt saßen. Gerrit hatte dem nichts entgegenzusetzen, zu sehr nagte die Schuld an ihm, dass er nicht rechtzeitig da gewesen war. Schließlich war es Robert der Michael über den Mund fuhr: „Michi, jetzt mach mal halblang. Gerrit hatte keine Chance, immerhin hat er den Mann voll erwischt und musste sich um ihn kümmern. Und du weißt doch, das Alex sich nicht so für schwach hält, dass sie nicht einmal aus dem Auto aussteigt, nur weil Gerrit es ihr sagt.“ Michael brummte noch etwas undeutliches, hörte aber auf, Gerrit verantwortlich zu machen. Es war sogar er selber, der seine Kollegen ins Bett schickte. „Jungs, fahrt heim und legt euch hin. Ich bleibe noch etwas hier, jetzt wo ich schon wach bin.“ Robert und Gerrit protestierten vehement, doch Michael blieb dabei: „Ihr könnt jetzt sowieso nichts machen! Wir müssen den Bericht der Spurensicherung und die Meldung aus dem Krankenhaus abwarten. Schlaft lieber ein wenig, wir brauchen morgen alle unsere Kräfte, es gilt Alex zu finden!“ Beide Kollegen sahen, dass er Recht hatte und verabschiedeten sich von ihrem älteren Freund. Robert überzeugte Gerrit davon, bei ihm zu schlafen, denn er sah, wie sehr sein Kamerad von den Ereignissen mitgenommen worden war. In Kolonne fuhren sie hintereinander her zu Roberts Wohnung, wo Robert noch schnell die Hand seines Kollegen reinigte und verband. Beide wünschten sich eine gute Nacht und verschwanden im Bett. Gerrit versuchte es sich in dem Gästebett gemütlich zu machen, doch Sorge um Alex spukte ihm im Hirn herum und so wälzte er sich eine Weile hin und her. Er musste dringend schlafen, denn er wollte am nächsten Tag um acht Uhr wieder fit sein. Nebenan hörte er Robert leise schnarchen und so riskierte er einen Blick auf die Digitaluhr: 01:29 zeigte sie an. Bereits zwei Stunden war sie alleine und keiner wusste, wo sie war und wie es ihr ging. Zum ersten Mal seit langem betete Gerrit wieder, nicht für sich, nur für Alex. Dann wandte er alle Kraft auf, die er übrig hatte, drängte die Probleme und Sorgen beiseite und konzentrierte sich aufs Schäfchen zählen.


	3. Ra(s)tlos

Früh am nächsten Morgen wachten die beiden jungen Kommissare auf und nach einem Kaffee fuhren sie zur Dienststelle. Weder Gerrit noch Robert waren überrascht, dass Michael bereits im Büro auf sie wartete. Er war aufgeregt und total ungeduldig: „Jungs, wir haben ein Schreiben des Entführers erhalten. Es geht um Alex.“ Und er las seinen Kollegen den Brief vor:  
  
„Standhaft wie ein Baum, der Umriss verwischt,  
Gerächt werd ich sein, wenn Leben erlischt.  
Gefühlvoll gezündet, lass alles regnen,  
was ihr vermisst wird euch nicht mehr begegnen.  
Die Mauer schwankt und zieht dahin,  
das war‘s mit der Kollegin,  
Urteil und Gefängnis hat mich zwar sehr gekränkt,  
doch seien euch 36 Stunden geschenkt.“

Schweigend standen die Kommissare im Büro. Gerrit ergriff als erster das Wort: „36 Stunden um Alex zu finden. So wie es sich anhört, sitzt sie auf einer Bombe. Wann kam das Rätsel?“ Michael schien eigenen Gedanken nachzuhängen, deshalb antwortete er nur mit Verzögerung: „Gegen 8 Uhr. Also sind es nur noch 34 Stunden.“ Robert fing an zu sprechen: „Wir sollten uns jetzt..“ In diesem Moment schellte Gerrits Handy, daher konnte er seinem Kollegen nicht mehr zuhören: „Grass? – Ah Doktor Friedrich! Er ist wach? Super, dann kommen wir zur Befragung vorbei. Danke Ihnen. Auf Wiederhören.“ Gerrit wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit nun seinen Kollegen zu, die in einer Diskussion verstrickt waren. Robert sagte gerade: „Wir sollten den Bereich in der Gegend absuchen, wo Alex verschwunden ist, dort müssen sich Hinweise oder Zeugen finden, die Aufschluss geben, was passiert ist!“ - „Robert, Mensch! Wir müssen zu allererst den freigelassenen Schultze finden und in Gewahrsam nehmen. Immerhin ist er Tatverdächtiger Nummer eins. Er war im Gefängnis, sonst ja keiner. Also gehen wir zu Ihm!“ Gerrit unterbrach die beiden Kollegen: „ Das Krankenhaus hat angerufen. Der Verletzte ist wach geworden, wir können ihn jetzt befragen.“ Er deutete Robert, mitzukommen und die beiden verschwanden mit einem „Tschüß.“ an Michael aus dem Büro. Gerrit war sehr angespannt, daher schlug Robert vor, dass er fahren könnte. Also erhielt der Kollege die Autoschlüssel und Gerrit starrte aus dem Fenster in die Luft. Fiebernd überlegte er seine weiteren Schritte, sie konnten ein Phantombild erstellen, vielleicht hatte der Mann sogar den Aufenthaltsort von Alex mitbekommen! Sobald das Auto auf dem Parkplatz stand, hatte Gerrit die Tür aufgerissen und war schon mit langen Schritten unterwegs zum Schwesternzimmer. Auf halbem Weg holte ihn ein atemloser Robert ein. Nachdem sich die Kommissare nach dem aktuellen Zimmer des Herrn erkundigt hatten, konnten sie gemeinsam den Raum betreten. Der Obdachlose war wach und schien sich bester Gesundheit zu erfreuen. Doch als Robert und Gerrit an das Bett traten, sahen sie, dass die rechte Gesichtshälfte zugeschwollen und der Arm im Gips war. Der Verletzte strahlte die Polizisten an und so begann Gerrit seine Befragung: „Können Sie uns bitte genau erzählen, was gestern passiert ist?“ Rühlke nickte und begann die Geschehnisse zu erläutern. Bei der Erwähnung des Stocks, den der Angreifer Alex gegen den Kopf geschlagen hatte, ballte Gerrit wütend die Fäuste. Trotzdem hörte er dem Verletzten weiter zu. Als er damit geendet hatte, dass er vor ein Auto gelaufen war, hatten beide Kommissare ernste Mienen aufgesetzt. Robert fragte nach dem Aussehen des Unbekannten und Rühlke beschrieb ihn: Kurze braune Haare, Kapuzenpullover in dunkelblau oder schwarz, die Ärmel waren hochgekrempelt gewesen, darum hatte er einen Rosenkranz erkennen können. Vom Gesicht hatte er nicht viel gesehen, nur die Nase war ihm markant vorgekommen. Er versprach, mit dem Kollegen der Kommissare ein Phantombild zu erstellen; Gerrit wollte noch weitere Fragen stellen, doch die Krankenschwester war hereingekommen, hatte einen Blick auf die Monitore geworfen und beide Polizisten rigoros aus dem Raum geworfen. Die beiden Kommissare machten sich zum Auto auf, als Gerrit einen Anruf von Michael erhielt: „Gerrit, schaut mal bei unserem Hauptverdächtigen vorbei und holt ihn zur Befragung ins K11.Ich bin schon unterwegs zur Familie der Vermissten um ihnen von dem mutmaßlichen Auftauchen ihrer Tochter zu erzählen.“ „Geht klar, Michi. Sind unterwegs. Pass auf dich auf.“ Gab Gerrit zurück und gab derweil die Adresse von Albert Schultze in das Navi ein. Während der ältere Kollege das Gespräch beendete, war Robert schon losgefahren. Beide unterhielten sich über die Befragung: „Meinst du der hat wirklich das Mädchen gesehen? Oder war das ein Trick von Alex‘ Entführer? Vielleicht arbeitet er mit dem zusammen?“ – „…und lässt sich dafür anfahren? Der Kerl hätte dabei sterben können, Robert. Das glaube ich nicht. Unser Verdächtiger scheint mir nicht der Beschreibung zu entsprechen. Lass uns hören, was er selber dazu sagt.“ Damit beendete Gerrit das Gespräch.  
  
Derweil fuhr Michael schon zu der Meldeadresse der Familie. Als er klingelte, machte ihm eine Frau auf. „Frau Mahrn, vermute ich?“ die Frau nickte leicht. „Mein Name ist Michael Naseband vom K11. Ich habe einige Fragen an Sie und Ihren Mann.“ – Er bekam eine kühle Antwort zurück: „Ich habe keinen Mann mehr. Nur noch einen Ex. Aber bitte kommen Sie rein.“ Michael folgte ihr in das kühle Haus und blickte sich in Polizeimanier verstohlen um. Die Dame nahm auf dem Sofa Platz und deutete auf den Platz neben sich, wo sich der Kommissar auch gleich hinsetzte. Er bemerkte, dass Frau Mahrn etwas gestresst schien und befragte sie daher sehr aufmerksam. Als sie ihm erzählte, dass sie gestern das Bild in der Zeitung gesehen hatte, drang er etwas genauer in sie. Er erfuhr, dass sie deswegen so aufgewühlt war, weil ihr Mann sie nach dem Erscheinen des Zeitungsartikels sofort angerufen und beschimpft hatte, warum sie die Sache nicht auf sich ruhen lassen konnte. Michael wurde hellhörig. „Dann haben Sie normalerweise gar keinen Kontakt zu Ihrem Exmann?“ – „Nein, er hat mich einen Tag nach ihrem Verschwinden verlassen, als hätte er nur auf eine Gelegenheit gewartet, sich zu trennen. Und das gerade in dieser schweren Zeit.“ Michael lag es schon auf der Zunge, den Mann offen im Bezug auf die Entführung zu verdächtigen, doch er riss sich zusammen. „Frau Mahrn, kennen Sie den aktuellen Wohnort Ihres Exmannes?“ Kaum hatte er die Adresse, bedankte und verabschiedete er sich von der Dame, dann fuhr er zu ihrem Exmann.


	4. Verwirrt

Während ihre Kollegen verzweifelt nach ihr suchten, war Alex immer noch in diesem muffigen Raum eingesperrt. Das Papier unter ihr fühlte sich klamm an und ihre Versuche, sich aus der Wanne heraus zu rollen, hatten nur dazu geführt, dass sie sich den sowieso schon schmerzenden Kopf ziemlich heftig am Rand gestoßen hatte. Also lag Alex wohl oder übel in der Wanne und starrte die Wand an. Was ihre Kollegen wohl machten? Hatten sie schon eine Spur? Die Kommissarin verfluchte sich dafür, einfach das Auto verlassen zu haben. War der Obdachlose etwa der Täter? Oder hatte der Angreifer sie beide erwischt? Doch sie war hier und der Penner nicht, also konnte das nicht stimmen. Erneut tappten über ihr Schritte und plötzlich raschelte es hinter ihr. Ruckartig riss Alex den Kopf herum und blickte panisch über die Schulter. Hinter ihr im Eck stand eine große Kiste, die wohl schon etwas älter war. Ein kleiner Schemen war zu erkennen, Alex konnte jedoch nicht unterscheiden ob es nun eine große Maus oder eine kleine Ratte war. Stumm flehte sie das Etwas an, bloß nicht näher zu kommen. Ein erneutes Rascheln und auf der Kiste saß nichts mehr. Kurzzeitig war Alex erleichtert – bis sie hörte, warum die Maus verschwunden war: Vor der Tür ihres Gefängnisses waren Schritte zu hören. Mit einem Knirschen wurde die Tür aufgesperrt und Alex machte sich unbewusst ganz klein, so viel Angst hatte sie in diesem Moment. Langsam und quietschend bewegte sich die Tür und Alex‘ Augen fingen aufgrund der Helligkeit draußen das Tränen an, so sehr hatte sie sich an die Dunkelheit in diesem Zimmer gewöhnt. 

Eine Gestalt, deren Gesicht sie aufgrund des hellen Lichts nicht erkennen konnte, schritt auf sie zu und ging vor der Wanne in die Hocke. Die Person streckte die Hand aus und fuhr Alex sachte über die Wangenknochen. Vor Angst vergaß diese sogar das Atmen, denn die Hand wanderte weiter hinunter und blieb schließlich auf ihrem Schlüsselbein liegen. Ein hämisches Grinsen wanderte über das Gesicht ihres Entführers. „Ich wette du stehst auf so was. Kleine Schlampe. Vielleicht sollte ich lieber andere Dinge mit dir anstellen, als dich nur als Opfer zu nutzen.“ Alex versuchte sich nicht ansehen zu lassen, wie sehr sie den Mann fürchtete, denn er war wohl psychisch ziemlich angeknackst. Die Polizistin in Ihr gewann schließlich die Oberhand und kühn versuchte sie, den Mann zum Reden zu bewegen: „Was haben Sie nun mit mir vor? Wieso sollte ich ein Opfer sein? Meine Kollegen suchen sicherlich nach mir, Sie brauchen sich gar keine Hoffnungen machen, dass Sie hier ungeschoren wieder rauskommen.“ Ihr Entführer schien sehr amüsiert zu sein: „Deine Kollegen dich finden? Keine Chance. Der einzige, der ihnen helfen könnte ist der Penner – und der ist vom Auto überfahren worden. Keiner weiß, wo du bist. Ich könnte mit dir machen, was ich will…aber leider habe ich keine Zeit. Mach Frieden mit dir und Gott, kleine Polizistin, bald ist deine Zeit hier vorbei.“ Mit diesen Worten wandte der Kerl sich um und ließ Alex erneut allein in der Dunkelheit. Sie grübelte über seine Aussagen nach. Sie war also alleine und der Obdachlose war angefahren worden. Konnten alle Spuren verwischt sein? Oder gab es doch eine Chance, dass ihre Kollegen sie fanden? Sie sah ihre Freunde zu lebhaft in ihrer Fantasie: Robert, dessen jugendliches Gesicht einen unheimlichen Charme versprühte, wenn er lachte. Michaels leicht furchiges Gesicht mit seinen Lachfältchen, die ihm immer einen amüsierten Ausdruck verliehen, selbst wenn er ernst sein wollte. Und Gerrit. Sein Antlitz konnte sie sich am besten vorstellen: Seinen grimmigen Blick, wenn er sich voll auf einen Fall konzentrierte, aber auch sein ansteckendes Lächeln, wenn er sie neckte. Ihre Fantasie hatte wohl nicht genug zu tun, denn sie musste an den letzten Fall denken, in dem beide ein Pärchen gespielt hatten. Damals mussten beide sich ein Hotelzimmer nehmen und kamen sich ganz schön nah. Gerrit war immer Gentleman gewesen – fast schon zu sehr, wie Alex meinte. Doch sie hatte sich auch gescheut ihre Zuneigung zu offensichtlich werden lassen. Immerhin wusste sie weder, was Gerrit über sie dachte, noch war sie sich sicher, ob es Michael nicht hart treffen würde. Und das letzte, was sie gewollt hatte, war eine Rivalität zwischen ihren Kollegen. Schon gleich zehn Mal nicht, wenn sie in einem anstrengenden Fall steckten. Doch es schien immer, als würde es einen verzwickten Fall geben und so hatte sie ihm kein Sterbenswörtchen von ihrer Schwärmerei erzählt. Jetzt wünschte sie sich, sie hätte sich Gerrit anvertraut. Was wäre, wenn der komische Entführer Recht hatte? Wenn wirklich ihre letzten Stunden angebrochen waren? Wenn sie jede Chance verpasst hatte, ihm zu sagen, was sie fühlte? Am liebsten hätte Alex etwas geschlagen, so frustriert war sie in dem Moment. Sie hasste es, wenn sie nichts tun konnte. Und hier eingesperrt zu sein, festgebunden, war so unglaublich schwer für sie. Lieber hätte sie sich auf eine Verfolgungsjagd begeben oder einen Undercover Einsatz begonnen. Sich mit ihren Ängsten und Befürchtungen beschäftigen zu müssen, war ganz und gar nicht ihre Art. Mit Mühe zwang Alex sich zur Ruhe, machte die Augen zu und stellte sich vor, sie wäre noch im Hotelzimmer mit Gerrit.

Robert und Gerrit waren in der Zwischenzeit damit beschäftigt, ihren Hauptverdächtigen zu vernehmen. Gemeinsam saßen sie mit Herrn Schultze im Vernehmungsraum und versuchten ihm den Ernst seiner Lage klar zu machen. Doch er beharrte felsenfest auf seiner Aussage, dass er dem Kind nichts zu leide getan hatte und auch ihre Kollegin nicht gesehen hatte. „Hören Sie mal, ich habe keinerlei Lust, jemals wieder in den Knast zu gehen, okay? Reicht schon, dass ich jetzt die Zeit bis jetzt dort verbringen musste. Warum sollte ich irgendetwas tun, was mich da wieder rein bringt? Ich habe nichts gegen eure Kollegin, die ist schließlich hübsch.“ Grinste Schultze die beiden Kommissare an, dann wandte er sich an Gerrit: „Gegen Sie habe ich eine leichte Abneigung, weil Sie derjenige waren, der den Richter überzeugt hat, dass man mich wegsperren muss. Aber ich habe weder dem Kind noch etwas angetan, noch Ihrer Kollegin.“ Robert versuchte es erneut: „Herr Schultze, wo waren Sie gestern Abend gegen circa zehn Uhr abends?“ – „In meiner Stammkneipe, mir mein redlich verdientes Bier genehmigen.“ „Kann das jemand bezeugen?“ Der Verdächtige schnaubte kurz: „So ziemlich jeder, der an diesem Abend in der Bar war, inklusive des Wirts und des Barista. Bin dann so gegen Zwölfe heim. Da war ich dann aber allein.“ Gerrit wollte die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben und versuchte es auf eine andere Art: „wenn Sie nichts getan haben und vor allem auch das Mädchen nicht entführt haben, wie Sie sagen, wer könnte es denn dann sein?“ „Das hab ich doch schon gesagt bevor ihr mich eingebuchtet habt. Ich weiß es nicht. Elisa sagte mir nur einmal, dass ihr Vater sie geschlagen habe, als er sauer war. Und dass ihre Mutter sehr unglücklich gewesen sei und sie ihr gerne helfen würde. Als ich sie damals daheim abgesetzt hatte, war sie total ruhig und entspannt gewesen, ich hätte nie gedacht, dass sie jemand auf offener Straße entführen würde, so direkt vor dem Haus.“ Herr Schultze schien sehr aufgewühlt nach dieser Rede. Gerrit und Robert tauschten einen Blick und sagten dann: „Falls Ihnen noch etwas einfällt, melden Sie sich bitte bei uns. Sie können jetzt gehen, Herr Schultze. Der Kollege bringt Sie raus.“


	5. Erste Spuren?

Die beiden jungen Kommissare saßen sich noch eine Weile schweigend gegenüber, bevor Robert die Stille durchbrach: „Schöner Mist. Das hat uns wirklich nicht weiter gebracht. Aber er kommt mir glaubwürdig vor.“ Gerrit blätterte durch die Akte: „Ja, er hat auch genau das gesagt, was er bereits in der Verhandlung damals erzählt hat. Er kam mir schon sehr irritiert vor und ich glaube nicht, dass diese Emotion nur Schauspielerei war. Vielleicht sollten wir uns mal mit dem Vater über das Schlagen unterhalten, der ist ja damals nicht wirklich gesprächig gewesen.“ Als Robert schon zur Tür ging, klingelte sein Handy, Michael war dran. Fragend blickte Gerrit seinen Kollegen an, doch der blieb einfach stehen und hörte zu. „Mhm. Ja. Okay das machen wir, Michi. Bis dann!“ Dann wandte er sich an Gerrit: „Michael fährt bereits zu dem Vater der Vermissten . Wir sollen in die KTU gehen, die haben dort bereits neue Ergebnisse vom Entführungsort.“ Gerrit nickte, schnappte sich seine Jacke und die beiden machten sich auf zur kriminaltechnischen Untersuchung.

Michael fuhr noch während seines Anrufs in der Straße des Ex-Mannes ein. Schnell suchte er sich einen Parkplatz und beobachtete im Auto sitzend erst einmal seine Umgebung, denn es war inzwischen warm geworden und die Klimaanlage kühlte sein Auto so schön. Die Meldeadresse des Herrn Mahrn war eine Partei im dritten Stock eines großen Wohnkomplexes. Ein kleiner Laden an der Ecke verkaufte Gemischtwaren und ein Kinderspielplatz befand sich auf der anderen Straßenseite. Michael blickte rüber zu den spielenden Kindern und suchte aus Routine nach dem vermissten Mädchen, doch er konnte keine Ähnlichkeiten erkennen. Eine kleinere Frau erregte seine Aufmerksamkeit: kurze blonde Haare und eine Jacke, die der von Alex zum Verwechseln ähnlich sah. Schnell schwang sich Michael aus seinem Auto und ging schnell zum Spielplatz hinüber, gerade noch ohne zu rennen. Vorsichtig, um gegen keines der spielenden Kinder zu stoßen, ging der Kommissar zu den Bänken hinüber, auf denen die Mütter saßen. Als er näher kam, sah er jedoch, dass die Dame, die er für Alex gehalten hatte, um viele Jahre älter war als er und die Jacke ein ganz anderes Muster hatte. Um nicht ganz umsonst dort gewesen zu sein, zog er das Bild der vermissten Elisa heraus und zeigte es den Anwesenden. Doch keine der Frauen hatte das Mädchen gesehen, also verabschiedete er sich und ging dann zur Wohnung des Verdächtigen. Im Haus angekommen sah er, dass es keinen Aufzug gab und er die Treppen nehmen musste. Oben angekommen stellte er zu seinem Missfallen fest, dass er doch ganz schön schnaufen musste. Das war Michael gar nicht recht, denn auch wenn er der älteste der vier K11-Kollegen war, hatte er immer noch den Anspruch genauso fit zu sein wie die anderen. Grimmig nahm er sich vor, wieder mehr Sport zu machen, wenn sie Alex endlich gefunden hatten. In der Wohnung hingegen schien alles ruhig und auch nach dem dritten Klingeln machte keiner auf. Michael wollte resigniert die Treppen wieder hinunter gehen, als gegenüber die Tür aufging und ein etwas älterer Herr herauskam. Dieser schien keineswegs überrascht, jemanden im Gang stehen zu sehen sondern fing gleich an zu sprechen: „Wenn Sie den Herrn gegenüber suchen, der musste noch einmal in die Arbeit. War wohl etwas Dringendes.“ Michael befragte den Nachbarn gleich zu Herrn Mahrn: „Guten Tag, mein Name ist Naseband. Sagen Sie, Herr...?“ - „Vogel mein Name, Herr Naseband.“ - „Herr Vogel, ist denn ihr Nachbar häufiger wegen dringlicher Sachen nachmittags in der Arbeit? Und wenn ja wann arbeitet er denn normalerweise?“ Herr Vogel musste kurz überlegen, legte sich jedoch schnell fest: „Herr Mahrn ist seit etwa knapp zwei Jahren abends öfter weg. Er geht um 8 Uhr hier weg und kommt meistens am Nachmittag um 4 Uhr wieder her. Abends verlässt er so um 20 Uhr seine Wohnung und kommt meist kurz vor Mitternacht wieder. Ich schätze er hat eine neue Bekannte.“, lächelte der alte Mann. „Verdient hätte er es ja. Was er so erzählt hat von seiner vorigen Ehe, das war wohl nicht so das Gelbe vom Ei.“ Nachdenklich nickte Michael nur und überlegte, was er mit dieser Information anfangen sollte. Als sein Handy klingelte, verabschiedete sich der Kommissar schnell vom Nachbarn und lief gemächlich die Treppe hinunter. Am Telefon meldete sich bereits Robert: „Hey Michael, wir waren gerade in der KTU, du wirst es nicht glauben! Sie haben neben Alex‘ Blutspur die DNA des verschwundenen Mädchens feststellen können. Wir können jetzt also mit Sicherheit davon ausgehen, dass Alex Entführer auch an der Entführung des Mädchens beteiligt, wenn nicht sogar selbst Täter war. Aber Gerrit und ich sind uns einig, dass Schultze nicht der Täter sein kann.“ Michael war halb erfreut, halb genervt: „Ja, jetzt müssten wir nur unseren Hauptverdächtigen erst einmal festlegen. Momentan haben wir ja niemanden, unser fälschlich Eingebuchteter ist ja raus, so wie ihr das sagt. Ich brauche jetzt die Arbeitsadresse unseres Herrn Mahrn. Der ist zu Hause nämlich nicht aufzufinden.“ Während Michael sich ins Auto setzte, gab ihm Robert schnell die gesuchte Straße durch. Michael bedankte sich bei seinen Kollegen, beendete das Gespräch und machte sich in den Münchner Süden auf.

Derweil hatte Alex von ihrem Entführer etwas zu essen bekommen. Mit beinahe diebischem Vergnügen hatte er sie mit Suppe gefüttert. Sie war noch nie so erniedrigt worden: Der Kerl hatte den Löffel vollgemacht und in Ihr vor das Gesicht gehalten. Doch als Alex Anstalten gemacht hatte, die Suppe in den Mund zu nehmen, hatte er den Löffel immer ein kleines Stückchen weiter von ihr weggehalten, so dass sie sich immer weiter vorbeugen musste. Alex hatte sich für die Arbeit für ein Polohemd mit etwas mehr Ausschnitt entschieden – was sie jetzt definitiv mehr als bereute. Denn der Kerl hatte sie eindeutig lüstern angesehen und sich einen Spaß draus gemacht sie sich, soweit es ihr mit den Fesseln möglich war, nach vorne beugen zu lassen und sie so weiter zu erniedrigen. Nach einiger Zeit war es Alex zu bunt geworden und sie beschloss, lieber nichts mehr zu essen, als so etwas mit sich machen zu lassen. Doch das hatte ihrem Entführer gar nicht gefallen, er war sauer geworden: er hatte sie nach hinten gedrückt und kurzerhand die heiße Suppe auf ihrem Bauch abgestellt. Das hatte ihr ganz schön weh getan und sie hatte laut schreien wollen, doch der Fiesling hatte ihr den Mund zugehalten. Also hatte sie versucht, sich durch strampeln zu befreien - erneut ein riesiger Fehler, denn die Suppe schwappte über den Rand der Schüssel und verbrühte Alex sofort den Bauch und eine Seite des Arms. Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen und sie wollte erneut schreien. Wütend ob ihrer tränen schloss die Kommissarin die Augen und zwang sich ein Fantasiebild vor die Augen: Sie und Gerrit zusammen in der Türkei, die Sonne hatte ihren Bauch verbrannt und ihr Kollege neckte sie deswegen. Das half ihr, den Schmerz auszublenden und so flüchtete Alex sich in die Traumwelt, in der die Welt noch in Ordnung war. Sie merkte nicht, dass ihr Entführer die Schüssel nahm und immer noch laut lachend den Raum verließ.


	6. Die Suche auf der Stelle

Michael lief derweil im Empfangsraum der BAUGEWE, Ferdinand Mahrns Firma, auf und ab. Die Sekretärin hatte ihm schon einen Kaffee gebracht, doch der war schon länger leer. „Herr Mahrn ist in einer Besprechung, den kann ich nicht stören. Bitte haben Sie noch etwas Geduld.“, hatte die Vorzimmerdame ihm mitgeteilt. Nun hatte er abwechselnd gestanden, gesessen und umhergelaufen. Seit seiner Ankunft waren schon mindestens zehn Minuten vergangen. Ein nervöser Blick auf die Uhr verriet Michael, dass es bereits auf 16:30 Uhr zuging. Endlich ging die Tür auf und ein sportlicher Mann, etwas jünger als Michael selbst, stand im Gang. Ferdinand Mahrn hatte dunkelbraunes, kurzes Haar und einen leichten Drei-Tage-Bart. Seine Augen wirkten glänzend und er wirkte insgesamt sehr bodenständig, wie Michael fand. Die beiden Männer gaben sich die Hände und stellten sich einander vor. Dann bat der Geschäftsmann den Kommissar in sein Büro. Dieses war leer, was Michael Stutzig machte. Hatte die Sekretärin nicht etwas von Besprechung gesagt? Dann entdeckte er den Computer inklusive Kamera und Mikrofon und wusste, dass die Besprechung über eine Videokonferenz abgelaufen war. Als die beiden sich am Schreibtisch gegenübersaßen, erkundigte Mahrn sich: „Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen, Herr Naseband? Geht es um meine Exfrau? Oder um das schmerzhafte Foto, dass Sie unbedingt in der Zeitung veröffentlichen mussten?“, sprach Ferdinand Mahrn mit einer Stimme, die gegen Ende immer leiser wurde. „Herr Mahrn, ich wünschte auch, dass ich Ihnen das Foto ersparen hätte können, doch haben wir neue Hinweise, dass Ihr Kind eventuell noch lebt. Darum mussten wir in jede Richtung ermitteln. Ich würde gerne wissen, was Sie über die Entführung Ihrer Tochter denken. Und wer es gewesen sein könnte?“ Der Bauunternehmer schnaubte nur: „Wer soll es wohl gewesen sein! Dieser miese Stalker war’s! Dieser pädophile Penner, wenn ich den in die Finger bekomme!“ Michael blickte schweigend auf Mahrns wütendes Gesicht, bevor er die Frage stellte, wegen der er hergekommen war: „Herr Mahrn, uns ist zu Ohren gekommen, dass Sie sowohl Ihre Frau als auch Ihr Kind geschlagen haben sollen. Was haben Sie dazu zu sagen?“ Michaels Gegenüber schien kurz davor zu explodieren, überlegte es sich jedoch scheinbar anders. „Ich gebe es zu, es gab vor zwei Jahren eine Zeit, in der ich mich nicht unter Kontrolle hatte. Mein damaliger Geschäftspartner Werner wollte aufhören und die komplette Firma mit sich ziehen. Da hätte ich meine Familie nicht mehr ernähren können! Ich habe alles getan, um meinen Job zu sichern! Und zu Hause bin ich dann leider ab und an ausgerastet, wenn meine Exfrau wieder unerfüllbare Forderungen an mich stellte. Das musste meine Tochter alles miterleben und kurz darauf wird sie auch noch entführt! Melanie sagt immer, ich würde Sie für das Verschwinden unserer Tochter verantwortlich machen. Das tu ich aber nicht. Ich wusste nur genau, dass ich mich nicht würde kontrollieren können, wenn ich weiter bei ihr bliebe. Also zog ich aus. Und nun besteht mein Leben hauptsächlich aus Arbeit. Dafür geht es mir aktuell psychisch besser.“ Michael versuchte, noch mehr aus dem Bauunternehmer herauszubekommen: „Herr Mahrn, mir wurde erzählt, dass Sie unter der Woche abends eigentlich nie zu Hause sind. Ich kann mir jedoch nicht vorstellen, dass Sie beinahe jeden Abend hier im Büro sitzen. Wo sind Sie, wenn ich fragen darf?“ Da wurde der Mann gegenüber ziemlich sauer: „Was soll das! Was soll diese Fragerei?? Verdächtigen Sie etwa mich, dass ich meiner Tochter etwas angetan hätte? Was geht Sie mein Privatleben an? Und wenn ich jeden Abend in der Firma wäre, hätte Sie das überhaupt nicht zu interessieren!“ – „Jetzt bleiben Sie mal ruhig, Mann. Es geht hier lediglich darum, dass Sie Aussagen machen. Nicht weil wir Sie verdächtigen, sondern weil wir immer noch versuchen, herauszufinden, wo Ihre Tochter ist. Sie wurde nämlich vorgestern gesichtet. Und wenn Sie nichts zu verbergen haben, sollte es doch keine Anstrengung für Sie sein, mir zu verraten, was Sie abends tun?“, beruhigte Michael den Mann. Herr Mahrn war immer noch leicht verstimmt, antwortete schließlich doch: „Ich war bei meiner Freundin Olivia Böhmer. Sie wohnt in der Nähe der Firma, um die Ecke in einem Hochhaus in der Sonnenstraße 54. Fragen Sie sie doch, sie wird es Ihnen auf jeden Fall bestätigen. Und nun müssen Sie mich bitte entschuldigen, ich habe noch einen Berg Arbeit vor mir. Hausbauten und –sprengungen lassen sich leider nicht durch Gespräche mit Ihnen planen. Einen schönen Abend.“ Es gefiel Michael gar nicht, so aus dem Raum heraus komplementiert zu werden, doch er beschloss, erst einmal keinen Aufstand zu machen. Zum wie es ihm vorkam zweihundertsten Mal stieg er in seinen Dienstwagen und fuhr in die Sonnenstraße.

Wieder hier zu sein bedrückte ihn, denn es war dort, wo Alex das letzte Mal wohlbehalten gesehen worden war. Als er aus dem Auto ausstieg ließ er erneut den Blick durch die Gegend wandern, vom Spielplatz bis hin zum Hof, doch es war niemand da. Also ging er an der ersten Einfahrt vorbei und bog in die zweite ein. An den Klingelschildern des Hochhauses musste er kurze Zeit suchen, bis er das Schild „O.Böhmer“ fand. Er klingelte und lief kurz darauf die Treppe in den zweiten Stock hoch. Dort erwartete ihn nicht Frau Böhmer, sondern eine angelehnte Tür. Zögernd klopfte Michael an diese und wartete. Gleich darauf schon sich eine Frau von circa 40 Jahren in sein Blickfeld. Sie hatte hellbraune, schulterlange Haare und trug ein Sommerkleid. Ihm war als ob sie etwas erschrak, jedoch fing sie sich wieder und sah nur ihn irritiert an. „Was wollen Sie? Ich erwarte Besuch.“ Schnell zog Michael seinen Ausweis heraus und stellte sich vor. „Sie sind Frau Olivia Böhmer?“, die Frau nickte und der Kommissar fuhr fort: „Ich hätte gerne ein paar Fragen beantwortet. Kann ich rein kommen?“ Frau Böhmer schwang die Tür auf und bedeutete Ihm, sich im Wohnzimmer zu setzen. Michael betrachtete aufmerksam den Raum, während er sich seinen Platz auf dem Sofa suchte. Ihm stach ein kleiner Tisch mit lauter Kritzeleien und vielen Buntstiften ins Auge. „Haben Sie ein Kind?“ fragte er die Hausherrin. Diese errötete leicht: „Nein, aber die Tochter meiner Freundin kommt mich ab und zu besuchen.“ „Wie alt ist die kleine denn?“ – „So zehn oder elf glaube ich. Ich habe es nicht so mit dem Alter. Sie wollten mir ein paar Fragen stellen?“. Michael zog seinen Notizblock heraus und legte los: „Frau Böhmer, Ihr aktueller Lebensgefährte Ferdinand Mahrn hat uns gesagt, er sei gestern Abend hier gewesen. Stimmt das? Und wenn ja, wann war er hier?“ Die Dame gegenüber überlegte kurz: „Ja er war hier. Das müsste kurz vor 9 gewesen sein, dass er hier eintraf. Er kam direkt von der Arbeit und erzählte mir, er habe einen Bekannten getroffen, daher hatte er sich etwas verspätet.“ – „Sagte er den Namen des Bekannten?“ Die Frau zögerte kurz, verneinte aber gleich. Das kam Michael spanisch vor, jedoch sah er keine Möglichkeit, ihr eine Lüge zu beweisen. „Sie sprachen vorhin von Besuch. Darf ich fragen von wem?“ – „Mein Bruder Marius wollte mich heute besuchen und abends wollte Ferdinand vorbei kommen.“ Michael setzte gerade dazu an eine weitere Frage zu stellen, da klingelte es an der Tür. Frau Böhmer bedeutete Kommissar Naseband sitzen zu bleiben und öffnete dem Besuch. Michael hörte sie murmeln, als sie dem Besuch etwas zuraunte, dann traten beide um die Ecke. Der Kommissar betrachtete den hereingekommenen Mann genau. Er war in etwa so groß wie Frau Böhmer, hatte jedoch dunkleres Haar und trug einen kurzen Bart. Seine Nase schien bereits einmal gebrochen gewesen zu sein, denn sie stach eindeutig aus dem Gesicht heraus. Michael dachte bei sich, dass der Herr ein richtiges Ganovengesicht hatte, denn seine grimmige Miene und die Form seiner Augenbrauen ließen ihn düster aussehen. „Gehen Sie Herr Kommissar, meine Schwester hat ihnen nichts mehr zu sagen.“, brach der Mann nun die Stille. Michael ließ sich davon nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. „Sie sind wohl Herr Marius Böhmer?“ „Richtig. Und nun gehen Sie. Wir haben familiäre Dinge zu klären, da stören Sie. Also lassen Sie sich nicht noch einmal bitten. Sie wissen ja wo die Tür ist.“ Olivia Böhmer schien das Verhalten ihres Bruders etwas peinlich als sie den Kommissar hinaus geleitete, denn sie wünschte ihm noch einen schönen Abend bevor sie die Tür hinter sich schloss.


	7. Der Zufall birgt Fragen

Michael stand noch eine kleine Weile vor der Tür und hing seinen Gedanken nach. In seinem Kopf herrschte inzwischen großes Chaos, denn er hatte viel erfahren. Nur leider warfen die ganzen Details nur weitere Fragen auf – was hatte der Bruder der Freundin mit dem ganzen zu tun? Warum hatte Michael das Gefühl, dass der Bauherr hinter allem steckte? Und warum hatten sie immer noch keinerlei Hinweis auf Alex‘ Aufenthaltsort? Müde schüttelte Michael den Kopf und machte sich wieder ins K11 auf.

In der Zwischenzeit hatte Gerrit mit den IT-Spezialisten gesprochen und das Phantombild bekommen, das der Obdachlose angefertigt hatte. Wieder im Büro blickte er eine ganze Zeit gedankenversunken auf das Bild, ohne es sich überhaupt anzusehen. In seinem Kopf spukten Gedanken, die er lange Zeit verdrängt hatte. Ob er Alex wohl wieder sehen würde? Warum hatte er ihr nie wirklich gesagt, wie es in ihm aussah? Am Anfang hatte er nur gedacht, dass es eine Schwärmerei sei, dass er sich von ihr angezogen fühlte, weil sie so eine nette Kollegin ist und ihm die Arbeit mit ihr Spaß machte. Doch relativ schnell hatte er gemerkt, dass er ihre Art und ihren Charakter liebte. Dass ihn ein starker Beschützungsinstinkt heimsuchte, sobald sie alleine zu einem Tatort fuhr. Ab und zu hatte er an freien Tagen von ihr geträumt. So heftig hatte es ihn noch nie erwischt. Doch er war immer ein Gentleman gewesen und hatte sie nie zu irgendetwas gedrängt. Denn so sehr er sie liebte, er wollte das gute Verhältnis zwischen ihnen nicht auf die Probe stellen. Und dann war da noch Michael… Gerrit war sich sicher, dass sein älterer Kollege auch Gefühle für ihre Kollegin hegte. Robert war der einzige, der definitiv keine romantischen Gefühle für Alex hegte. Er und Gerrit tranken öfter ein Feierabendbier zusammen, unterhielten sich über jedwedes Thema und sie konnten sich wirklich als Freunde bezeichnen, nicht nur als Arbeitskollegen. Doch hatte Gerrit seinem jüngeren Freund nie gesagt, dass er Alex von ganzem Herzen liebte. Robert war vielleicht noch etwas zu jung um so etwas zu verstehen, denn Robert konnte was Alex angeht immer objektiv sein. Trotzdem war Gerrit sich sicher, dass sein Kollege verstanden hatte, wie es um seine Gefühle stand. Im Geiste dachte er an den letzten gemeinsamen Auftrag, bei dem Alex und er ein Paar mimen mussten. Schon damals wollte er ihr sagen, was er fühlte, doch irgendwie hatte er nicht den richtigen Zeitpunkt gefunden. Stundenlang hatte er sie damals angesehen, während sie schlief. Er hatte es ihr nie erzählt, doch kurz bevor er selber die Augen zu gemacht hatte, war sie auf seine Seite hinüber gerollt und hatte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust gebettet. Danach konnte Gerrit erst recht nicht schlafen, doch bald hatte er sich getraut, den Arm um Alex zu legen. Während er noch über den Fall nachgegrübelt hatte, war er eingeschlafen. Beim Gedanken an diese Szene huschte ein wehmütiges Lächeln über Gerrits Gesicht. „Nana, Kollege, hast du Liebeskummer?“, ertönte da eine Stimme schräg hinter dem Kommissar: Robert Ritter stand grinsend hinter ihm und blickte auf seinen Kollegen herab. „Ach du bist es nur. Ich überlege gerade wer hübscher ist, du oder der Kerl hier auf dem Foto.“, neckte Gerrit den jungen Polizisten um seine eigene Verlegenheit zu überspielen. Wie erwartet setzte Robert ein geschocktes Gesicht auf und trat näher um das Phantombild genauer zu begutachten. „Waas, mit dem vergleichst du mich? Das kränkt mich aber zutiefst.“ Gerrit unterbrach ihn: „Warte nur, vielleicht sieht er in Echt schlimmer auf als auf dem Bild. Nein Spaß beiseite. Sagt dir der Kerl was?“ Robert überlegte einen Moment und antwortete, während er die Gesichtszüge des Mannes auf dem Foto betrachtete: „Nein. Kenn ich nicht. Ich denke, wir sollten den Kerl zur Öffentlichkeitsfahndung ausschreiben. Uns läuft die Zeit davon. Wir haben noch genau 27 Stunden.“ Gerrit nickte zustimmend und hatte schon das Telefon in der Hand und wählte die Nummer der zuständigen Abteilung. Während er gerade die ersten Nummern eintippte, kam Michael durch die Tür und ließ sich schwer auf seinen Schreibtischstuhl fallen. Schnell beschloss Gerrit, dass das Telefonat warten konnte, legte auf und blickte den älteren Kollegen erwartungsvoll an. Michael war sich der Blicke seiner Kollegen bewusst, ließ sich aber trotzdem noch etwas Zeit zum durch schnaufen. Dann begann er, Gerrit und Robert alles zu berichten, was sich an dem Tag noch zugetragen hatte. Seine Kollegen brauchten einen kleinen Moment, um alles zu verdauen, da blickte Michael auf den PC-Bildschirm und wäre fast vom Stuhl gefallen.   
„Hey Jungs! Woher habt ihr das Bild?? Den Kerl kenne ich doch!“ Robert blickte den älteren Kollegen mit großen Augen an und antwortete: „Das ist das Phantombild, das unser verletzter Zeuge angefertigt hat. Das haben wir gerade zugeschickt bekommen und wollten den Kerl zur Öffentlichkeitsfahndung ausschreiben.“. Michael hatte da etwas dagegen: „Nein, Jungs. Das werden wir nicht tun. So warnen wir ihn ja! Das ist der Bruder der Freundin des Herrn Mahrn. Den hab ich vorhin erst gesehen, ich werde gleich eine Zivilstreife auf Observation schicken. Wir müssen rausfinden, wo Alex ist und was dieser Kerl mit allem zu tun hat!“ Gerrit, der bis dahin nichts gesagt hatte, meldete sich zu Wort: „Ich werde erst einmal etwas zu Essen holen und wir überlegen danach weiter, wie wir unseren Fall lösen und vor allem, wie wir Alex finden. Spezielle Wünsche?“ Michael schien glücklich, dass Gerrit an seinen Magen gedacht hatte und gemeinsam beschlossen die Kommissare, dass es Pizza geben sollte. Also machte sich Gerrit auf zu ihrer Lieblingspizzeria in der Schillerstraße, denn Luigi machte eine der besten Pizzen und dafür lohnte sich die etwas längere Fahrt. Nach etwa 15 Minuten war er bereits dort angekommen, denn auf den Straßen war schon nicht mehr so viel los. Doch leider waren die Parkplätze alle belegt und so beschloss er, in der Seitenstraße bei dem Discounter zu parken. Als Gerrit auf dem Parkplatz einfuhr, nahm ihm ein Wagen die Vorfahrt und der Kommissar musste eine Vollbremsung hinlegen. Er ärgerte sich maßlos und war kurz davor auszusteigen und dem Trottel seine Meinung zu geigen, da sah er, wer ihm beinahe in die Seite gefahren wäre: niemand anderes als ihr Verdächtiger Herr Mahrn! Kurzentschlossen suchte sich Gerrit eine freie Parkbucht und folgte dem Bauunternehmer möglichst unauffällig. Im Discounter beobachtete er den Verdächtigen genau und merkte sich, welche Mengen welcher Artikel er kaufte. Gerrit kam schnell zu dem Schluss, dass er viel zu viel für seinen Einpersonenhaushalt im Wagen hatte. Beinahe fiel dem Kommissar die Kinnlade runter, als der Erwachsene in ein Regal griff und Kinderspielzeug inklusive eines Kuscheltieres kaufte. Das machte Gerrit mehr als Misstrauisch, auch wenn Michael erzählt hatte, dass die Freundin öfter Besuch von einem Kind hatte. Doch konnte er nichts weiter in Erfahrung bringen, denn Herr Mahrn war mit seinem Einkauf fertig und stand an der Kasse. Da Gerrit nichts kaufen wollte, beschloss er, draußen auf den Verdächtigen zu warten. Er stieg ins Auto und wartete, währenddessen rief er bei Luigi an und bestellte die gewünschten Pizzen, dass er nicht so lange warten musste. Beinahe hätte er Herrn Mahrn verloren, der in diesem Moment an ihm vorbei fuhr. Schnell startete Gerrit den Motor und fuhr ihm hinterher. Er ignorierte in diesem Moment geflissentlich das lauter werdende Piepen seines Autos, denn er war noch nicht angeschnallt. In etwas Abstand fuhr er dem schwarzen Wagen vor ihm hinterher. Das Auto bog in die Sonnenstraße ein und hielt vor dem Haus von Olivia Böhmer. Gerrit fuhr in eine Parkbucht und wartete, doch nachdem Ferdinand Mahrn in dem Hochhaus verschwunden war, tat sich nichts mehr. Nachdem der Kommissar einige Zeit vergeblich gewartet hatte (er wusste selber nicht genau auf was), holte er die Pizza ab und fuhr zu seinen Kollegen ins K11 zurück.


	8. Die letzten 24 Stunden

Mühsam schlug Alex die Augen auf. Sie fror erbärmlich. Ihr Entführer war schon länger nicht mehr da gewesen, sie hatte keine Decke und es wurde immer kälter. Ihr Zeitgefühl war total hinüber. Sie konnte nicht abschätzen, ob es bereits mitten in der Nacht war oder der Abend erst anfing. Ihr Bauch tat ihr weh, sobald sie sich ein wenig bewegte und ihr Verstand schien nicht mehr arbeiten zu wollen. „Wo sind sie nur?“ Alex stellte sich diese Frage nun schon zum hundertsten Mal. Sie hatte bereits aufgegeben, sich befreien, denn Ihre Handgelenke waren bereits aufgescheuert. Erkannt hatte sie den Entführer auch nicht wirklich, der Kerl hatte sein Gesicht immer im Schatten gehalten und ihre Augen waren zu sehr an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt. Einzig seine Silhouette konnte sie erkennen. Schulterlanges Haar, das etwas vom Kopf weg stand und eine schmächtige Figur, jedoch hatte der Mann auch muskulöse Oberarme. Die Kommissarin war sich aber sicher, dass ihr Entführer nicht alleine war. Er musste einen Komplizen haben, denn als Alex früh am Morgen erwacht war, hatte sie einen Streit mit angehört. Die lauten Stimmen der Streitenden hatten sie schlussendlich geweckt. Sie wünschte sich immer noch eine Möglichkeit, mit ihren Kollegen kommunizieren zu können. Es war schließlich nicht das erste Mal, dass Alex gekidnappt wurde. Inzwischen hatte sie eine leichte Gelassenheit entwickelt, da sie immer eine Chance auf Rettung gehabt oder eine Möglichkeit gesehen hatte, wie sie Ihren Kollegen Hinweise auf ihren Aufenthaltsort geben konnte. Doch diesmal hatte sie kein Handy, das geortet werden könnte, der Zeuge war angefahren worden und sie wusste nicht, ob er überhaupt noch lebte. Und sie lag gefesselt in einem Keller ohne die Möglichkeit, sich zu befreien. Irgendwo erklang die Sirene eines Polizeiautos. Alex spitzte die Ohren und betete inbrünstig, denn sie erwartete irgendwie ihre Kollegen. Doch das Martinshorn wurde immer leiser, bis das Geräusch bald nicht mehr zu hören war. Die Polizistin resignierte innerlich und starrte erneut an die Decke.

Gerrit traf derweil im K11 ein, bugsierte die Pizza aus dem Aufzug und öffnete die Tür zum Büro. „Na endlich!“ und „Wurde aber auch Zeit, Kollege!“ schallte es ihm entgegen. Robert und Michael saßen an Alex Schreibtisch und blickten erwartungsvoll zur Tür. Gerrit war leicht genervt, dass seine Kollegen ihm nicht die Pizza abnahmen, denn nun musste er mit dem Fuß versuchen, die Türe hinter sich zu schließen. Diese knallte zu und seine beiden Kollegen zuckten zusammen. „Was ist denn dir über die Leber gelaufen, Gerrit?“, fragte Robert misstrauisch. „Anstatt blöd zu quatschen könntet Ihr mir ja mal das Essen abnehmen. Ich habe euch nämlich was zu erzählen.“, knurrte Gerrit, während er die Pizzakartons auf dem Schreibtisch abstellte. Sodann machte er sich mit seiner Salamipizza zum Sofa auf und begann zu Essen. Als Gerrit seine Pizza fertig hatte, schilderte er den Kollegen, was ihm vorhin passiert war. Michael fragte zwischen zwei Bissen: „Und du meinst, der Bauunternehmer weiß wo seine Tochter ist? Was ist denn, wenn der sich einfach um das Kind der Freundin kümmert? Ich mein, wieso sollte er seine eigene Tochter entführen??“. Gerrit legte derweil wieder das Video ein, das sie von dem Besitzer der Videothek bekommen hatten. Man sah erneut, wie der Verdächtige Schultze das Kind vor dem Haus ablieferte und fort fuhr. Der Mann, der das Kind schlussendlich entführte ließ sich Zeit und schien keine Eile zu haben. Er wirkte tiefenentspannt, als könnte ihm niemand etwas tun. Die Kommissare sahen das Video an, bis Michael eine Vermutung aufstellte: „Was wäre, wenn der Bruder der Freundin das Kind damals entführt hatte? Vielleicht hat ihn der Vater angestiftet, dass er das Kind alleine aufziehen kann? Scheinbar hatte er ja schon länger vor, sich von seiner Frau zu trennen. Und wenn der Bruder der Freundin da mit drin steckt, würde das auch erklären, warum er mich so schnell aus der Wohnung haben wollte. Oder der Bruder hat das Kind entführt, weil seine Schwester ein Kind wollte? Aber auch das müsste der Vater wissen, oder nicht?“ „Mein Gefühl sagt mir, dass der Vater der Drahtzieher ist.“, meinte Gerrit und schaltete das Video aus. Robert nickte und schlug vor: „Heute können wir ihm leider nichts mehr. Wir sollten heim gehen und morgen früh werden Michael und ich dem Bruder noch einen Besuch abstatten. Wir müssen endlich herausfinden, was los ist und wo die Kerle Alex verstecken.“ Michael stimmte ihm zu, Gerrit murmelte jedoch noch, dass er noch etwas im Büro bliebe und recherchierte. Seine beiden Kollegen verabschiedeten sich von ihm und er blieb alleine am Schreibtisch sitzen. Gerrit hatte einen Verdacht und den wollte er noch bestätigt wissen. Er öffnete also das interne Suchprogramm und gab den Namen ein. Als er alle möglichen Daten gesammelt hatte, öffnete er die Internetsuchmaschine, um die passenden Zeitungsartikel zu bekommen. Es kamen 16 Artikel von verschiedenen Zeitungen und während er noch den elften Bericht las, fielen ihm die Augen zu und sein Kopf sank auf den Schreibtisch.

Alex erwachte schweißgebadet in ihrem Gefängnis. Tränen liefen Ihr das Gesicht herunter. Sie hatte einen schrecklichen Albtraum gehabt: Gerrit hatte versucht sie zu befreien und war in einem Schusswechsel nahe am Herzen erwischt worden. Ihre Entführer waren geflüchtet und hatten sie und Gerrit alleine in dem Gebäude zurück gelassen. Alex war neben ihm gesessen, hatte verzweifelt seinen blauen Lieblingsschal auf die Wunde gedrückt und ihm zugesprochen. Sie würden es schaffen. Er würde weiterleben und sie würde auf ihn aufpassen. Anfangs hatte ihr Kollege sie noch angelächelt und ihr vorsichtig mit der Hand über die Wange gestrichen. Sie war in seinen stahlblauen Augen versunken, hatte sich geborgen und zuversichtlich gefühlt, doch irgendwann war etwas aus Gerrits Augen gewichen und sein Lächeln war erstarrt. Erschrocken schüttelte sie ihn, flehte ihn an, mit ihr zu reden, doch ihr Freund rührte sich nicht mehr und seine Augen starrten an ihr vorbei. Zitternd hatte sie ihre Finger an seinen Hals gelegt, nur um festzustellen, dass er keinen Puls mehr hatte. Dann brachen die Emotionen aus ihr hervor und sie weinte hemmungslos, betrauerte ihren Verlust und verfluchte ihre Entführer. Sie sah seine Waffe am Boden liegen und fasste einen Entschluss. Dann wurde hinter ihr die Tür erneut aufgestoßen und in diesem Moment war Alex aufgewacht. Sie zitterte am ganzen Körper und bemerkte die eingetrockneten Tränen auf ihren Wangen. Ihr Herz schien aus ihrer Brust springen zu wollen und sie versuchte sich einzureden, dass es nur ein Traum war. Denn sie war immer noch gefesselt und niemand war in ihrer Nähe. Allein der Gedanke daran, dass einer ihrer Kollegen sterben sollte, war unerträglich. Und wenn Gerrit nun doch wegen ihr sterben würde? Er war bestimmt verzweifelt auf der Suche nach ihr. Sie konnte ihn vor sich sehen, wie er alle im K11 anschnauzte, weil sie ihm zu langsam arbeiteten. Vor ein paar Jahren war Robert entführt worden und sie wussten ihn in den Händen eines ruchlosen Verbrechers. Damals hatte Gerrit sich selbst in Gefahr gebracht, aber es war ihm egal gewesen, solange sie Robert wohlbehalten wieder hatten. Würde er sich wegen ihr ebenfalls ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste in Gefahr begeben? Sie war sich fast sicher, dass er nichts unversucht ließ. Ihre Kollegen brauchten einfach noch etwas Zeit. Alex ermutigte sich selbst zum Durchhalten. Doch in dem Moment hörte sie schon wieder Schritte. Schnell versuchte Alex, die Tränen an ihren Ärmeln zu trocknen, denn sie wollte ihrem Peiniger nicht eine einzige Gelegenheit geben zu sehen, wie sehr ihr die Gefangenschaft zusetzte. Als die Tür aufgestoßen wurde, hatte Alex einen teilnahmslosen Blick aufgesetzt und machte vorsichtshalber die Augen zu, um vielleicht dieses eine Mal einen Blick auf ihren Entführer werfen zu können. Sie hörte wie die Schritte näher kamen aber sie öffnete die Augen erst, als der Kerl das Sprechen anfing: „Guten Morgen, kleine Polizistin. Du wirst doch nicht etwa weinen, oder? Keine Angst. Bald hast du es hinter dir. Komm, lies dir den Bericht durch. Damit du weißt, wie der Stand der Dinge ist.“ Er legte ihr die Zeitung auf den Schoß und sie begann zu lesen:  
›POLIZEI TAPPT IM DUNKELN: Zwei Tage sind seit der Entführung einer Polizistin der Abteilung K11 vergangen und die Polizei hat keinerlei Anhaltspunkte. Michael Naseband, Kollege der Entführten wird zitiert: „Wir lassen nichts unversucht, das Verbrechen aufzuklären und unsere Kollegin zu finden.“ Doch bislang scheint es aussichtslos. Das Ultimatum, das den Kommissaren gestellt wurde, endet heute Abend mit einem großen Knall, wie es ein Insider beschreibt, der das Erpresserschreiben gesehen hat. Polizist Grass hatte den einzigen Zeugen überfahren und ins Krankenhaus gebracht (wir berichteten) sodass die Suche erschwert wurde. Der Kommissar war nicht zu einem Interview bereit. Es bleibt zu hoffen, dass die weiteren Bemühungen unserer Polizei bald von Erfolg gekrönt sein werden.‹  
Alex musste schlucken. Also hatten die Kollegen keinen Hinweis, wo sie sich befand. Ihr Entführer strich ihr noch einmal über die Wange und verabschiedete sich: „Ade, kleine Polizistin. Hoffentlich erwartet dich in der Hölle ein schöneres Leben.“, dann schlug er lachend die Tür hinter sich zu und ließ Alex mit der Zeitung und der Dunkelheit alleine.


	9. Zehn sind zu wenig

Gerrit erwachte mit schmerzendem Hals. Er brauchte kurze Zeit um sich zu orientieren, bis er erkannte, dass er im Büro eingeschlafen war. Er blickte auf seinen Computer, doch der hatte sich mittlerweile in den Ruhezustand gefahren. Stöhnend rieb der Kommissar sich den Hals und sah zur Uhr. Die Zeiger standen schon auf 10:03. Sie hatten nur noch 10 Stunden, um Alex zu finden und sie zu befreien. Er stand auf, dann durchsuchte er seine Hosentaschen, sah sein Handy blinken und fand eine SMS von Robert: Sind bereits auf dem Weg zum Bruder. Fahr du nochmal zum Vater des Kindes und konfrontiere ihn mit unserem Verdacht. Treffpunkt um zwölf Uhr wieder im K11.  
Gerrit ärgerte sich über sich selber, hatte er doch viel zu lange geschlafen und wichtige Zeit vergeudet. Und seine Nachtschicht war auch nicht sehr erfolgreich gewesen. Er hatte keinen wirklichen Zusammenhang zwischen Alex‘ Entführung und der des Kindes feststellen können. Einzig allein die Entführung des Kindes machte Sinn, wenn er sich die wirtschaftliche Lage der BAUGEWE ansah. Die Zeitungsausschnitte, die er gelesen hatte, hatten deutlich gemacht, dass die Firma des Herrn Mahrn hauptsächlich dank der Tochter-Entführung schwarze Zahlen geschrieben hatte. Er ging davon aus, dass der Vater die Entführung als PR willkommen geheißen hatte und die Firmen eventuell ihm aus Mitleid die Aufträge zugeschussert hatten. Gerrit hätte seinen Lieblingsschal verwetten können, dass der Vater irgendwie seine Finger in der Entführung drinnen hatte. Doch das mussten sie ihm erst einmal beweisen. Doch konfrontieren wollte Gerrit den Mann. Immerhin ging es um Alex Leben. Der Kommissar streckte sich und schnappte sich seinen blauen Lieblingsschal und seine Lederjacke vom Schreibtisch, denn es hatte draußen das Stürmen angefangen.

Das Wetter passte zu Michaels Laune. Er war hundemüde, hatte vor Sorge um Alex kaum geschlafen und nicht einmal der Kaffee, den Robert ihm zu Beginn der Schicht ins Auto gebracht hatte, hatte geholfen. Er hatte seinen jungen Kollegen zu Hause abgeholt und sie waren zu Olivia Böhmers Haus gefahren um mit dem Bruder zu sprechen, doch dieser war nicht aufzufinden. Frau Böhmer versicherte Ihnen, dass sie nicht wusste, wo er sich aufhielt, denn er war schon sehr früh aus dem Haus gegangen. Die beiden Kommissare hatten beschlossen, ein wenig zu warten, für den Fall, dass der Bruder nach Hause kam, doch vergebens. Während sie da so auf dem Sofa saßen kam Robert eine Idee. Er bat Olivia Böhmer um einen Kaffee und als sie in die Küche ging, rief er mit seinem Diensthandy Michael an. Der blickte irritiert auf sein Handy, dann zu seinem Kollegen. „Geh schon ran, Mann. Vertrau mir.“, zischte Robert leise. Also ging Michael ran und wartete, ob der junge Mann sein komisches Verhalten noch erklären wollte. Ihm ging ein Licht auf, als Robert das Handy zwischen die Polster des Sofas schob, sodass es nicht mehr zu sehen war. Ein Grinsen huschte ihm über das Gesicht. Wanzen konnten sie so schnell nicht installieren, aber vielleicht war es möglich so etwas herauszufinden. Nachdem Robert seinen Kaffee getrunken hatte, verließen die Kommissare das Haus und setzten sich wieder in ihren Dienstwagen. Michael nahm sein Handy und stellte es auf Lautsprecher. Es war fast nichts zu hören, denn Frau Böhmer schien nicht im Wohnzimmer zu sein. Nach einer Weile hörten die Kommissare leise Stimmen, die jedoch gleich lauter wurden. Die Dame hatte den Fernseher eingeschaltet und sah sich eine Arztserie an. Man konnte das schnulzige Gerede hören und beide Kommissare lachten in sich hinein. Wenigstens hatten Sie ein bisschen Unterhaltung, denn reden durften Sie nicht, vielleicht waren sie ja durch das Handy zu hören. Da plötzlich stupste Robert seinen älteren Kollegen an und deutete auf den Gebäudekomplex. „Ist das nicht der, den wir suchen, Michi?“ – „Ja, hast recht. Dann hören wir mal, was er so zu erzählen hat.“, flüsterte Michael zurück. Gespannt saßen beide vor Michaels Handy und harrten der Dinge, die da kommen wollen. Zuerst hörten sie nichts. Nach einigen Minuten hörten beide die Hausklingel läuten und wie Frau Böhmer aufstand und zur Tür ging. Die Kommissare vernommen leise Stimmen, konnten aber Nichts verstehen, bis beide Personen wohl ins Wohnzimmer gingen. Dann wurde der Fernseher ausgeschalten und sie konnten dem Gespräch nun endlich folgen: „…Polizisten waren vorhin hier und wollten mit dir reden. Worauf genau hast du dich denn überhaupt eingelassen? Du machst doch nicht etwas Illegales?“, fragte sie ihren Bruder aufgeregt. „Als würde dich das etwas angehen. Ich sorge nur dafür, dass ich bald hier raus kann und du mit diesem Baufutzi ein schönes Leben haben kannst. Ich mach‘ die Drecksarbeit für ihn, dafür zahlt er gut.“ Olivia Böhmer atmete laut hörbar ein: „Du bist in etwas Illegales verwickelt. Ich bin mir sicher! Sonst würde dich die Polizei nicht besuchen wollen. Du tust aber niemandem etwas an, oder?“ Ihr Bruder lachte hämisch: „Ich mache nicht mehr, als du Schwesterherz. Dein Geliebter ist aber auch nicht ganz unschuldig, immerhin hat er…“ „LEITSTELLE FÜR K11 BITTE KOMMEN!“ tönte es da auf einmal laut aus dem Funkgerät im Wagen der Kommissare. Michael fluchte und stellte das Gerät sofort auf lautlos. Doch es war zu spät. „Was war das, Olivia??“, hörten sie durch den Handylautsprecher. „Hier ist doch etwas! Scheiße, ein Handy! Und es telefoniert. Haben die Bullen die Wohnung verwanzt?? Verrätst du mich etwa?“ Seine Schwester antwortete panisch: „Nein, ich hatte doch keine Ahnung! Die waren vorhin hier gesessen und ich habe sie echt nur ganz kurz alleine gelassen. Ich konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass die ihr Handy hier lassen!“ Dann hörten die Kommissare nichts mehr außer einem leisen, langen Ton – Marius Böhmer hatte aufgelegt. Schnell legte Michael das Gerät beiseite und gemeinsam sprangen beide aus dem Auto und liefen ins Haus. Robert nahm die Treppe, während Michael den Aufzug nahm um zu verhindern, dass der Verdächtige fliehen konnte. Michael drückte ungeduldig auf den Schalter und versuchte den Aufzug dazu zu bewegen, schneller zu kommen. Als die Tür endlich aufging hatte Michael bereits die Waffe gezogen, für den Fall, dass ihr Verdächtiger darin war. Doch der Aufzug war leer. Also steckte Michael seine Waffe erst einmal wieder in das Holster zurück. Als er oben ankam, stand Robert schon wachsam vor der Tür der Wohnung. Energisch klingelten die Kommissare und als Frau Böhmer die Tür öffnete, rannte Robert an ihr vorbei und sicherte die Wohnung. Michael hatte derweil die Wohnungsbesitzerin an den Handgelenken gepackt: „Sie haben uns einiges zu erzählen, Frau Böhmer. Sie begleiten uns auf jeden Fall zur Dienststelle - ebenso wie ihr Bruder.“ Da kam Robert zurück: „Michael, es ist alles sauber. Der Kerl ist weg.“ – „Wo ist Ihr Bruder Marius?“, fuhr Michael die Frau genervt an. „Ich weiß es nicht. Als er das Handy entdeckt hatte, ist er aus dem Haus gestürmt.“ Robert holte sein Handy aus dem Wohnzimmer und schien enttäuscht. Doch dann hellte sich sein Gesicht auf: „Womit wir seine Fingerabdrücke haben. Das kommt sofort zur Technik!“ Michael nickte, denn auch in ihm hatte sich ein kleiner Funke Hoffnung breit gemacht, dann gingen Sie gemeinsam die Treppen runter und stiegen ins Auto.


	10. Einbruch!

Gerrit stand derweil vor der Tür der BAUGEWE und wartete auf Einlass. Eine Ewigkeit schien ihm vergangen, als endlich die Sekretärin an die Tür kam und ihm öffnete. „Grass, Kripo.“, stellte er sich sogleich vor. „Ich muss mit Ihrem Chef sprechen. Sofort.“, dann lief er an der überraschten Frau vorbei und zum Büro des Inhabers, das wie er von Michael wusste wenn man an der Rezeption vorbei ging am Ende des linken Gangs lag. Auf halbem Wege holte ihn die Sekretärin ein und hielt ihn am Ärmel fest. „Der Chef ist nicht hier. Er ist vor einer Viertelstunde aus dem Haus gegangen!“, beschwor sie ihn, doch Gerrit dachte nicht einmal daran, darauf einzugehen und stürmte in das Büro. Wie erwartet lief dort bereits der Verdächtige umher und sortierte Unterlagen. Er schien sehr nervös und erschrak regelrecht, als Gerrit die Tür mit Wucht aufriss und grollend in der Tür stand. Gerrit war wütend. Wütend auf die Sekretärin, die ihn auf eine falsche Fährte schicken wollte, wütend auf den Verdächtigen, der nun scheinbar tiefenentspannt an seinem Schreibtisch Platz nahm und vor allem wütend auf alle, die ihm bei der Suche nach Alex im Wege standen. Also fing er schnell an, den Firmeninhaber auszufragen und versuchte dabei verzweifelt ruhig zu bleiben: „Herr Mahrn, warum kaufen Sie Kinderspielzeug? Kennen Sie einen gewissen Marius Böhmer?“ Der Angesprochene sah den Kommissar mit unschuldigen Augen an und antwortete: „Die Freundin von Olivia hat ein Kind. Für das nehme ich gerne ab und an etwas mit. Woher wissen Sie das eigentlich? Spionieren Sie mir etwa hinterher??? Und natürlich kenne ich Marius. Er ist der Bruder meiner Freundin.“, doch Gerrit ließ nicht locker: „Also geben Sie zu, dass Sie öfter Kontakt zu ihm haben? Und das Kind Ihrer Bekannten, ist es ein Mädchen, oder ein Junge? Sie sind doch meistens arbeiten und sind fast nie zu Hause, wie könnten Sie da eine Beziehung zu dem Kind aufbauen?“ Der Verdächtige schwieg erst einmal und schien, als müsse er sich eine Antwort überlegen da erhielt Gerrit einen Anruf von Robert. „Aha, okay. So ist das also. Ich weiß Bescheid, danke Rob. Bis dann.“, dann wandte er sich erneut an sein Gegenüber: „Herr Mahrn, was haben Sie mit dem Bruder Ihrer Freundin, Marius Böhmer, zu schaffen? Er steht im Verdacht etwas mit dem Verschwinden unserer Kollegin zu tun zu haben. Was haben Sie dazu zu sagen?“ Der Bauunternehmer hatte wieder sein Pokerface aufgesetzt. Dieses war etwas verrutscht, denn er schien überrascht gewesen zu sein, dass die Kommissare die Verbindung zu seinem Quasi-Schwager herausgefunden hatten, doch bestellte er nun erst einmal durch die Freisprechanlage einen Kaffee bei seiner Sekretärin. Gerrit blickte derweil auf die Uhr. Es war schon kurz vor 12. Er wollte gerade wieder auf eine Antwort drängen, da kam die Sekretärin rein und lieferte ihrem Chef den Kaffee, dann wandte sie sich an Kommissar Grass: „Kann ich Ihnen auch etwas bringen?“ – „NEIN. Gehen Sie bitte.“, fuhr Gerrit sie an. Er wusste zwar, dass sie nichts dafür konnte, doch vergeudete sie erneut Zeit. Zeit, die er nicht hatte. Zeit, die ALEX nicht hatte. Ungeduldig versuchte den Bauunternehmer unter Druck zu setzen: „Herr Mahrn, Sie machen sich durch Ihr Schweigen nur immer verdächtiger. Wir werden es Ihnen nachweisen, wenn Sie etwas mit der Entführung meiner Kollegin oder gar der Ihrer Tochter zu tun haben. Reden Sie mit mir, dann kann ich vielleicht beim Strafrichter ein gutes Wort für Sie einlegen. Noch ist nichts passiert.“ Der Bauherr grinste den genervten Kommissar nur frech an und sagte: „Das müssen Sie mir erst einmal beweisen. Und solange Sie keine Beweise vorlegen können, habe ich dringendere Dinge zu erledigen. Auf Wiedersehen.“ Und ebenso wie gestern sein Kollege wurde Gerrit aus dem Büro komplementiert. Er musste sich beim hinausgehen wirklich zusammen reißen, nicht die Tür zuzuknallen. Als er das Gebäude verlassen hatte, war ihm zum Schreien zu Mute. Keine Chance hatte er gehabt, den Verdächtigen aus seiner Deckung zu locken. Sein Besuch hier war eigentlich nur Zeitverschwendung gewesen und gewarnt hatte er ihren Verdächtigen nun auch. Der würde jetzt bestimmt keinen falschen Schritt mehr machen. Erschöpft lehnte er sich an seinen Wagen. Er war nicht einfach nur körperlich fertig, nein. Vor allem seine Sorge um Alex machte ihm zu schaffen, allein der Gedanke, dass er ihr liebliches Lachen nicht mehr hören würde, sie ihm nicht mehr in die Magengrube puffen würde, wenn er sie wieder zu sehr neckte. All seine Sorgen und Befürchtungen machten ihn nervös und angespannt. Er wollte etwas tun, nur nicht mehr nur Spuren hinterher laufen, die im nichts endeten. Produktiv sein und nicht auf das Unvermeidbare warten. Aus seiner Hosentasche läutete sein Handy und Gerrit wurde aus seinen trübseligen Gedanken gerissen. Michael informierte ihn über einen Einbruch bei der Exfrau des Verdächtigen: „Der stille Alarm wurde ausgelöst, die Kollegen sind schon unterrichtet. Fahr du auch hin aber bitte, Kollege, warte auf die Streife! Nicht, dass dir auch etwas zustößt, klar? Bis dann.“ Gerrit stellte die „Fackel“, wie sein Kollege Michael sie gerne nannte, auf das Dach seines Dienstwagens und raste zu seinem Einsatzort.  
Ein paar Kilometer weiter schlich derweil der Dieb durch das Haus. Er war sich sicher, dass niemand im Haus war, doch man konnte nie vorsichtig genug sein. Der Dieb musste grinsen. Es war fast zu einfach gewesen, die Scheibe hinaus zu brechen und kein Geräusch zu verursachen. Seine Suche war nun bald zu Ende. In Kürze hätte er den Schlüssel zum Reichtum in den Händen. Die Frau, die hier wohnte hatte keine Ahnung auf welcher Goldgrube sie in Wirklichkeit saß. Wobei sie auch nicht gesehen hatte, was er entdeckt hatte. Einer der reichsten Unternehmer hatte Mist gebaut. Nachverfolgbaren Mist. Und das würde ihn um ein paar Tausender erleichtern. Nicht, dass er gierig wäre. 50.000€ sind schließlich nur Peanuts für so einen schweren Geschäftsmann. Der Dieb schob den Schrank etwas beiseite um an das Geheimversteck heran zu kommen, für diesen Tipp dankte er seinem Kumpel, der im Suff aus Versehen die Info hat verlauten lassen. Grinsend nahm der Einbrecher das Päckchen raus, blieb dabei aber mit dem Finger an einem Spreißel im Holz stecken und riss sowohl den Handschuh als auch die Haut darunter auf. Er ärgerte sich noch kurz, doch als er Sirenen hörte, rannte er geschwind die Treppe hinunter ins Wohnzimmer. Dort schnappte er sich eine Vase vom Fensterbrett, dann stellte er sich hinter den schweren, dunklen Vorhang, der ihn vor allen Blicken schützte, und wartete.

Gerrit stieg aus dem Auto und ging auf das Haus zu. Sofort registrierte die geschlossene Haustür und zu seinem Leidwesen auch, dass seine Kollegen noch nicht da waren. Er wog ab, ob er alleine hinein gehen oder riskieren sollte, dass der Einbrecher verschwand, während er auf die Kollegen wartete. Kurzerhand beschloss er jegliche Warnungen in den Wind zu schießen und wenigstens den Hintereingang zu sichern. Seine Kollegen würden jeden, der vorne hinauskam dann schon festhalten. Also schlich der Kommissar durch den Garten und sah, dass die Balkontüre offen stand und nur noch eine Scheibe hatte. Die untere war herausgebrochen worden und so hatte der Einbrecher die Türe ohne Probleme aufmachen können. Vorsichtig zog Gerrit seine Pistole aus dem Holster und entsicherte Sie. Er hoffte, nicht schießen zu müssen, aber wer weiß das vorher schon. Leise drückte er die angelehnte Tür auf und blickte sich vorsichtig um. Nichts regte sich, also musste der Einbrecher noch oben oder in einem anderen Zimmer sein. Leise und weiterhin wachsam schlich Gerrit in den Raum hinein. Direkt neben ihm lugte der Dieb aus seinem Versteck hervor. Ein Glück, dass er einen schmalen Körperbau hatte, der Polizist vor ihm hatte nicht gemerkt, dass jemand hinter dem Vorhang stand. Kurz überlegte er sein weiteres Vorgehen, als er erneut Sirenen hörte. Schnell fällte er eine Entscheidung und trat leise aus seinem Versteck hervor, dann hob er die Vase zum Schlag. Gerrit registrierte noch eine Bewegung aus dem Augenwinkel, sah etwas heransausen und versuchte, sich wegzudrehen, daher traf die Vase nicht seinen Hinterkopf sondern die Stirn über dem Auge. Durch den Schlag kurzzeitig betäubt fiel der Kommissar unbeholfen auf die Knie und als er aufstehen und die Waffe wieder heben konnte, sah er gerade noch den Einbrecher über die Hecke verschwinden. Gerrit fluchte. Blut lief aus dem Riss an der Stirn in sein Auge und er sah schlecht. Es klingelte an der Tür – das konnte nur die Streife sein. Der Kommissar eilte in die Küche und organisierte sich ein Blatt Küchenrolle. Dann öffnete er die Haustüre für seine Kollegen. Die standen schon besorgt davor: „Hey Gerrit, was ist los? Alles klar mit dir?“, fragte Thomas, der Streifenpolizist. „Ja klar, hab nur Pech gehabt. Er hat mich überrascht und ist hinten durch den Garten abgehauen. Könnt ihr bitte die Spusi rufen, die sollen hier alles auf den Kopf stellen, ich habe Blut gesehen. Sie sollen schnell machen und die Ergebnisse gleich ins K11 schicken. Der Fall hat oberste Priorität, wir müssen meine Kollegin finden. Ich fahre derweil ins Büro zurück. Danke euch.“, antwortete Gerrit leicht verstimmt. Er war sauer auf sich selber, dass er den Einbrecher hatte laufen lassen. Schnell eilte er zum Auto, holte sich ein Pflaster und klebte es über den Riss. Mehr schlecht als recht stoppte das die Blutung aber es war ihm egal, denn ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihm, dass es schon 13:45 Uhr war und die Zeit immer weniger wurde. Also gab er Gas und mit quietschenden Reifen verließ er den Ort seines Versagens.


	11. Ein Opfer

Im Kommissariat saßen derweil Robert und Michael mit der Verdächtigen Olivia Böhmer im Vernehmungszimmer und versuchten sie über ihren Bruder auszufragen. Doch egal, wie sie der Frau kamen, mehr als die Informationen, die die Kommissare bereits hatten, war aus ihr nicht herauszubekommen. Michael war sich sicher, dass sie sowohl ihren Bruder als auch ihren Freund decken wollte und darum schwieg. Und nachdem sie ihr nichts nachweisen konnten, mussten sie die Dame auch schnell wieder gehen lassen. Robert trommelte mit den Fingern auf den Tisch. Er war offensichtlich tief in Gedanken versunken, denn er reagierte überhaupt nicht, als Michael mit ihm sprach. „He, Robert! Ignorier' mich nicht. Was ist denn los mit dir?“, fragte sein älterer Kollege, dessen Laune sich gerade irgendwo zwischen Amüsement und Frustration befand. Robert hörte das Trommeln auf, schwieg noch einen Moment und antwortete dann: „Ich mach‘ mir Sorgen, Michi. Wir sollten eine Streife vor dem Haus der Frau Böhmer platzieren und sie einstweilen beschatten lassen, vielleicht lässt sich der Bruder dort blicken. Außerdem muss ich Gerrit anrufen. Ich hab ein ganz ungutes Gefühl gerade.“, doch noch während er sprach ging die Tür auf und der Bayer kam rein. Robert stand so schnell auf, dass er seinen Stuhl lautstark umwarf, dann lief er zu seinem Freund. „Gerrit, Mann, was ist passiert? Du schaust grauenvoll aus!“ Und wie recht er hatte: Gerrits Gesicht hatte auf der rechten Stirnseite Kratzer und das behelfsmäßig darüber geklebte Pflaster war bereits blutdurchtränkt, während der Kommissar ganz schön blass aussah. Robert bugsierte seinen Kollegen auf den Vernehmungsstuhl und spurtete aus dem Zimmer, um ein neues Pflaster und Desinfektionsmittel zu holen. Gerrit erzählte unterdessen seinem erfahrenen Kollegen, was ihm passiert war. Michael fluchte und ärgerte sich etwas über seinen unvorsichtigen Freund: „Mann. Du musst echt besser aufpassen, eines Tages bringst du dich noch um, wegen so etwas. Lass mal sehen. Ich glaube das sollte genäht werden.“ – „Ach Quatsch. Ein neues Pflaster drüber und ich bin wieder wie neu. Wir haben wichtigeres zu tun. Der Vater ist jetzt wohl gewarnt und wird sich möglichst unauffällig verhalten. Trotzdem sollten wir den beschatten lassen. Wir müssen so viel Input bekommen, wie nur möglich. Ich bin mir todsicher, dass er etwas mit dem Verschwinden der Tochter und von Alex zu tun hat.“, murmelte Gerrit nur. Da kam Robert mit Verbandszeug in den Raum zurück und verarztete seinen Kollegen: „Das wird langsam zur Gewohnheit, Gerrit. Erst deine Hand, jetzt dein Kopf. Bald schaffst du es und ich muss dir das Bein oder so wieder annähen. Kommt, lasst uns ins Büro zurück und weiter überlegen.“ Doch die Kommissare sollten nicht wirklich zur Ruhe kommen. Kaum saßen sie an ihren Schreibtischen, schellte Michaels Telefon: Mordopfer in der Senefelderstraße. Robert wollte mit Michael alleine hinfahren, sodass Gerrit sich ausruhen konnte, doch der redete so lange auf ihn ein, dass er ihn schließlich doch mitnahm. Hauptsächlich gab er nach, weil er die Verzweiflung in den Augen seines Kollegen erkannt hatte. Da wollte Robert seinen Freund lieber bei sich haben – vor allem in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass dieser ja bereits schon verletzt war. Also fuhren die Kommissare zu dritt zum Tatort. Als sie dort ankamen, ging Michael die Streifenpolizisten nach den Ereignissen fragen, während Gerrit und Robert sich die Leiche ansahen. Der Doc blickte ihnen entgegen, scheinbar hatte er die Leiche schon untersucht. „Hi Jungs, klarer Fall, der junge Mann wurde erschossen. Ziemlich wahrscheinlich aus kurzer Distanz. Und noch nicht lange her. Vielleicht eine Stunde oder so.“, fing der Doc an, während Gerrit nun das Tuch über dem Leichnam anhob. „Heilige Scheiße!“, entfuhr es ihm, als er das Gesicht sah. „Robert, das ist der Einbrecher aus der Villa! Der, der mich mit der Vase erwischt hat! Die Augenpartie erkenn' ich eindeutig wieder.“ Robert war ganz schön erstaunt: „Du hast den Kerl doch nur kurz sehen können bevor er dir eine an den Kopf gegeben hat!“ – „Richtig, aber er hatte seine Kapuze in dem Moment nicht auf. Die hatte er erst aufgesetzt als er aus dem Haus draußen war und über den Zaun gehupft ist. Ich bin mir sicher, dass es der gleiche ist.“ Gerrit richtete sich auf und sprach zu Dr. Alsleben: „Hey, Doc. Bitte schau, dass du den Kerl so schnell wie möglich obduzierst, okay? Je eher wir seinen Mörder finden, desto eher haben wir vielleicht eine Spur zu Alex! Ich spüre, dass es da einen Zusammenhang gibt. Bitte beeil dich, okay?“ Er legte dabei so eine Dringlichkeit in seine Worte, dass der Doc erschrak und ihm sofort versprach: „Klar, Gerrit. Ich ruf euch an, sobald ich die Infos habe.“ Dann stieg er in seinen Dienstwagen und fuhr in die Rechtsmedizin zurück, währenddessen hievten die Arbeiter die Leiche in den Leichenwagen und machten sich ebenfalls auf den Weg. Robert und Gerrit sahen sich derweil noch den Tatort genauer an, jedoch stellten sie schnell fest, dass sie ohne die Spurensicherung nichts Definitives sagen konnten. Bis auf die Blutlache waren fast keine Spuren zu sehen und beide Kollegen wollten schon wieder zu Michael zurück gehen. Doch Robert zog plötzlich ein Taschentuch heraus und griff an den Boden. Triumphierend hob er die Patronenhülse hoch, die er entdeckt hatte und steckte sie in eine Tüte. „Wir haben eine Spur! Die zugehörige Waffe wird ja wohl einen eingetragenen Besitzer haben. Die kommt sofort ins Labor. Unsere Jungs dort haben bestimmt schnell heraus gefunden was die zugehörige Waffe ist und vielleicht sind sogar Fingerabdrücke drauf, dass wir herausfinden können, wem die gehört!“ Gerrit musste angesichts des Enthusiasmus seines Kollegen grinsen. Robert war einfach ein Optimist durch und durch. Sie informierten Michael und brachten ihre heiße Spur ins Labor. Dort angekommen fragten die beiden jungen Kommissare bereits nach Ergebnissen des Einbruchs, doch bis auf die Blutspuren an der Wand des Verstecks und den Bruchstücken der Vasen hatte die Spurensicherung nichts weiter feststellen können und diese wollten sie nun mit der Datenbank und auch mit der DNA des Getöteten vergleichen. Also wieder keine heiße Spur. Doch dann kam Julia, die angehende Laborleiterin, zu ihnen und drückte Robert sein Arbeitshandy und einen Stick in die Hand, auf dem laut ihrer Aussage alle Daten zu den, auf dem Handy befindlichen Spuren waren – dann lief sie mit wehenden Haaren davon, jedoch nicht ohne Robert noch einen glühenden Blick zuzuwerfen. Robert wurde rot bis unter den Haaransatz und war froh, dass Michael im Auto geblieben war. Gerrits neckischer Blick war schon schlimm genug. Robert gab seinem grinsenden Kollegen einen Ellenbogenhieb in die Seite und deutete ihm, er solle den Weg nach draußen antreten. Dort wartete bereits Michael auf die beiden: „Jungs, ich habe einen Anruf von Olivia Böhmer bekommen. Sie meinte, es ginge um ihren Freund. Lasst uns mal hin fahren und sehen, was sie uns zu sagen hat.“


	12. Die Spur verloren?

In der Sonnenstraße angekommen blieb Gerrit im Auto sitzen und wollte die Umgebung beobachten, also gingen Robert und Michael die Treppen zur Wohnung hoch. Sie mussten nicht einmal klingeln, denn kaum standen beide Polizisten vor der Tür, hatte Olivia Böhmer diese schon aufgezogen und bat die Kommissare hinein. Sie schien etwas neben der Spur zu sein und sprudelte los, kaum dass die Polizisten sich auf dem Sofa niedergelassen hatten: „Sie müssen mir helfen, mein Freund Ferdinand hat den Verstand verloren! Er war vorhin bei mir, um mir etwas Wichtiges zu sagen, doch bevor er anfangen konnte, hat er einen Anruf bekommen, den er beantwortete. Ich habe nicht viel verstehen können, jedoch ging es um viel Geld, er sollte wohl 50.000€ auftreiben. Ich weiß nicht wem, warum oder wie genau das vonstattengehen sollte. Jedenfalls hatte er vor einiger Zeit eine Pistole bei mir gelagert. Er sagte mir, die sei nur für die Verteidigung gedacht und ich solle sie in meinem Schrank im Schlafzimmer einsperren. Das habe ich gemacht aber als er vorhin das Telefonat beendet hat, ist er im Schlafzimmer verschwunden und als ich entdeckt habe, dass er die Waffe mitgenommen hat, habe ich gleich die Polizei gerufen.“ Michael hatte einen Einwand: „Sagen Sie, ihr Anruf war etwa vor 20 Minuten. Ihr Freund ist laut unseren Kollegen aber schon vor einer Stunde aus dem Haus gegangen. Warum haben Sie erst so spät die Polizei informiert??? Damit ist uns wertvolle Zeit verloren gegangen. Haben Sie denn eine Ahnung, welchen Typ Pistole ihr Freund bei ihnen gelagert hat? Haben Sie Munition oder ähnliches da?“ Frau Böhmer antwortete nicht auf die Frage, jedoch nickte sie und führte die Kommissare in ihr Schlafzimmer zum Schrank.  
Gerrit starrte derweil unten aus dem Auto und behielt die Umgebung im Auge. Da beobachtete er ein Pärchen in seinem Alter, die an ihm vorbei liefen. Der Mann hatte einen gelb schwarzen Fortuna Schal an und die Frau trug ein weißes T-Shirt mit schwarzen Rändern und der Aufschrift „Fan“. Schmerzhaft erinnerte sich Gerrit an die Wette, die er vor einiger Zeit mit Alex geschlossen hatte. Der Wetteinsatz war gewesen, dass der Verlierer den Gewinner einen Tag lang bedienen muss – in einem Kostüm, das der Gewinner aussuchte. Alex war so siegessicher an die Sache herangegangen und hatte ihm schon gesagt, dass er am nächsten Tag im Bunny-Kostüm im Büro erscheinen durfte. Doch dann hatte sie die Wette verloren. Gerrit hatte sich die verschiedensten Kostüme für seine liebste Kollegin ausdenken können, doch sein Kumpel, ein bekannter Trainer und Gegenstand der ursprünglichen Wette, hatte ihm vorgeschlagen, die nicht so fußballbegeisterte Alex bei einer Fußballsendung bedienen zu lassen. Damals hatte Alex ein ähnliches T-Shirt getragen, wie die Frau dort und es war ihr mehr als peinlich gewesen. Damals hatte sie Gerrit Revanche versprochen, dass er das zurück bekommen würde. Ihre Drohung hatte sie bisher nicht wahr gemacht. Er würde es niemandem erzählen aber wenn sie Alex rechtzeitig fänden würde er sie freiwillig in jeglicher Aufmachung bedienen. Ein dümmliches Grinsen stahl sich auf sein Gesicht, als er an das Halloween-Froschkostüm dachte, dass sie ihn einmal aufgezwungen hatte, jedoch zuckte er zusammen, als sich seine Wunde an der Stirn meldete. Gerrit wollte es vor seinen Kollegen nicht zugeben, aber sein Kopf brummte ganz schön und die Angst um Alex macht es auch nicht besser. Erschöpft lehnte der Kommissar seinen Kopf an die kühle Autoscheibe und starrte erneut in Richtung des Hochhauses.

Dort oben im Schlafzimmer zeigte die Freundin des Verdächtigen Michael gerade ein Bild der Pistole und gab ihm noch einen Satz Reservepatronen mit. „Ich hatte Angst, Sie anzurufen. Er war so außer sich, dass ich dachte er tut mir vielleicht etwas an, wenn ich ihn verrate. Ich hoffe einfach nur, dass er nichts angestellt hat. Aber es ist mir einfach nicht geheuer und mein Bruder ist auch nicht mehr zu erreichen. Bitte finden Sie meinen Freund und verhindern Sie, dass er etwas tut, was er bereuen müsste.“, flehte Sie die Kommissare an. Michael wirkte nachdenklich als er sich an seinen Kollegen wandte: „Schau an, Robert. Das ist ‘ne P7. Ob er die käuflich erworben oder beim Bund mitgehen lassen hat? Und ob er einen Waffenschein hat? Das sollten wir checken.“, dann wandte er sich an die Frau und fragte: „Könnten Sie uns die Handynummer Ihres Freundes geben? Dann können wir ihn schnell finden.“ Die Frau vor ihm nickte und gab ihm die Nummer durch. Dann streckte Michael ihr sein „Falls noch etwas sein sollte, rufen Sie uns bitte sofort an. Auch wenn Ihr Bruder oder Ihr Freund auftauchen sollten, bitte geben Sie uns Bescheid! Jedes Detail ist wichtig.“, appellierte Robert an die Frau. Dann verabschiedeten sich die Kommissare und gingen zum Auto zurück. Michael gab noch schnell der Informationsabteilung die Nummer des Ferdinand Mahrn durch, dass Sie ihm ein Bewegungsprofil erstellen konnten. Robert ging derweil zu ihrem Dienstwagen, wo er Gerrit fand – schlafend, mit dem Kopf am Fenster gelehnt. Der junge Polizist musterte das Gesicht seines Freundes. Dessen Stirn war selbst im Schlaf noch gerunzelt, auf seiner Stirn standen Schweißperlen, die Stirn sah sehr geschunden aus und insgesamt wirkte er irgendwie total erschöpft. Die Entführung ihrer Kollegin forderte von allen ihren Tribut. Robert wollte seinen Kollegen gerade wecken und streckte schon die Hand aus, um ihn zu schütteln, da schlug Gerrit die Augen auf und packte mit wildem Blick das Handgelenk seines Freundes. Der junge Mann verzog schmerzhaft das Gesicht und stöhnte auf, als sein Kollege so fest zupackte. Gerrit schien auf einmal zu erkennen, wo er war und wem er da wehtat und ließ sofort locker: „Entschuldige bitte, Robert. Hatte einen Albtraum. Geht es dir gut?“, doch Robert winkte ab und brachte den Kollegen schnell auf den neuesten Stand. Dann setzte Robert sich auf den Beifahrersitz und schweigend, ihren eigenen Gedanken nachhängend, warteten die beiden Kommissare auf Michael, der sie ins Büro zurückfuhr.

Im Büro schloss Robert gleich den Stick, den er von Julia bekommen hatte, an den PC an. Über den internen Polizeilink gelangte er zur Beschreibung des Inhabers der Fingerabdrücke, die auf seinem Handy gefunden worden waren und Robert las vor: „Marius Böhmer, Vorbestraft, vor acht Jahren wegen schweren Einbruchsdiebstahls mit Todesfolge ins Gefängnis gekommen. Bei dem Einbruch damals ist der Wachmann zu Tode gekommen, der in der Messe Dienst hatte. Es waren Diamanten in der Messe ausgestellt worden, die einem bekannten Unternehmer gehörten. Dieser hatte auch seine eigene Sicherheitsfirma engagiert, die die Überwachung des Schmucks übernahmen. Am Tag des Einbruchs war der Tote übergangsweise alleine gewesen und hatte den Dieben im Weg gestanden. Er war niedergeschlagen worden und an der Kopfverletzung im Krankenhaus verstorben. Marius Böhmers Komplize, Julian Bartels, hatte zugeschlagen und wurde daher länger verknackt. Böhmer war seit eineinhalb Jahren wieder auf freiem Fuß, ist jedoch hauptsächlich arbeitslos gewesen und ist bei seiner Schwester gemeldet.“ Gerrit stand an der Kaffeemaschine und füllte gerade Milch in seinen Kaffee. „Was ist mit dem Komplizen? Ist der schon wieder draußen? Kann der etwas mit der Entführung zu tun haben?“, fragte der Kommissar seinen Kollegen. Robert tippte auf der Tastatur und antwortete schließlich: „Ja, der ist inzwischen draußen. Seit drei Monaten um genau zu sein. Nur leider kann er uns nicht mehr helfen. Schaut her.“, antwortete der jüngste Kommissar bedrückt. Schnell traten Gerrit und Michael an den Computer und staunten nicht schlecht: Der Mann in der Verbrecherkartei war niemand anderes als die Leiche vom Nachmittag. Gerrit stöhnte auf: „Na toll, der Einzige, der uns etwas über Marius Böhmer erzählen könnte, ist tot. Wie sollen wir Alex denn nun finden? Gibt es einen Anhaltspunkt, ob der Tote irgendwelche Verbindungen zu Ferdinand Mahrn hat?“ Darauf hatte niemand eine Antwort.


	13. Bangen um die Antwort

Michael wollte sich der Verzweiflung, der sie sich gegenüber sahen nicht ergeben, daher setzte er sich wieder an seinen Schreibtisch und überlegte fieberhaft. Es war nun schon 17:30 und sie hatten keinen Anhaltspunkt wegen Alex. Michael rief schnell in der Informationsabteilung an und fragte, wann sie denn die Informationen bekommen würden, doch mehr als ein „So bald wie möglich, Herr Naseband. Wir melden uns.“, erhielt er nicht als Antwort. Die Kommissare beschlossen, noch schnell etwas Abend zu essen, damit sie gestärkt an Alex‘ Rettung gehen könnten, falls sie denn den entscheidenden Hinweis erhalten würden. An die Alternative wollte keiner von Ihnen so richtig denken. Also gingen sie bedrückt in die Kantine und aßen schweigend und insgeheim betend, dass sie Alex schnell fanden und sie wieder wohlbehalten unter sich hatten.

Als die Kommissare gegen 18 Uhr wieder im Büro waren, saßen sie nervös an ihren Schreibtischen. Michael saß an seinem, Robert hatte sich mit einem Kaffee auf Gerrits Stuhl gesetzt und dieser saß an seinem Lieblingsplatz am Fensterbrett. Max stand an der Kaffeemaschine und machte sie sauber, nur um etwas zu tun zu haben. Sie hatten alle Informationen, die sie irgendwie erhalten hatten, an die Informationszentrale weitergeleitet und warteten sehnlichst auf den Rückruf ihrer Kollegin Michelle. Immer noch hatten Sie noch keinen genauen Ort in Erfahrung bringen können, wo der Bruder von Olivia Böhmer ihre Kollegin festhielt und die Zeit rann ihnen durch die Finger. Daher hing von dem Anruf alles ab. Robert klickte einen Kugelschreiber raus und rein, Michael versuchte, seine Fallakten zu ordnen und Gerrit trommelte genervt mit den Fingern an der Fensterscheibe herum. Es gefiel den Kommissaren nicht, untätig herumzusitzen aber trotzdem war es totenstill im Büro – keiner der Kommissare wusste, was er sagen sollte. Da endlich! Michaels Telefon läutete! Schnell nahm er ab und stellte das Gespräch auf Lautsprecher. Doch statt der erwarteten weiblichen Stimme ertönte der tiefe Bass des Staatsanwalts Kirkitadse: „Herr Naseband. Haben Sie einen Anhaltspunkt, wo Ihre Kollegin festgehalten wird? Uns läuft die Zeit davon!“ – „Nein, Herr Kirkitadse. Wir erwarten gerade noch einen Anruf der Informationsabteilung, die haben hoffentlich einen Anhaltspunkt, wo wir Alex finden können. Denn wir sehen sonst ziemlich alt aus.“ Der Staatsanwalt machte eine kurze Pause, bevor er frustriert die Luft ausstieß. „In Ordnung. Lassen Sie mich weiterhin wissen, wie der Stand der Dinge ist.“ „Das machen wir. Bis dann.“ Er legte den Hörer auf und bevor er die Hand wegnehmen konnte, klingelte erneut sein Telefon und die Kommissare waren erneut aufs Höchste gespannt. „Naseband? Aha, okay. Danke, das hilft uns weiter, Doc. Falls du noch etwas rausfindest, sag uns Bescheid, ja? Bis dann.“ Michael wandte sich an seine Kollegen: „Also der Doc hat die DNA des Toten mit der des Einbrechers verglichen. Es ist tatsächlich ein und dieselbe Person. Unser Julian Bartels hat scheinbar etwas aus der Villa entwendet und dann damit versucht Geld zu machen. Er ist an dem Schuss gestorben, die Kugel hat ihm die Lunge durchschlagen. Der Junge ist an seinem eigenen Blut erstickt…“   
Michael öffnete die Polizeiakte am Computer und las seinen Kollegen vor: „Verknackt wurde er ja wegen schweren Einbruchsdiebstahls mit Todesfolge zusammen mit Marius Böhmer aber er stand auch in Verdacht, Drogengeschäfte zu betreiben, jedoch konnten wir ihm bisher nichts nachweisen. Laut dem Doc waren auch keinerlei Spuren von Drogen an seinem Körper zu finden. Die Haaranalyse dauert noch.“ Gerrit war das ziemlich egal: „Ja Michi, das hilft uns aber nicht weiter. Wir wollen Alex finden und nicht irgendwelche Drogengeschäfte aufklären. Das soll das Drogendezernat übernehmen.“, dann fluchte er: „So ein Mist, ich hätte wetten können, dass zwischen Julius Bartels und Ferdinand Mahrn eine Verbindung besteht.“ Robert setzte an, etwas zu sagen, da klingelte sein Telefon. Der Kommissar erwartete die Informationsabteilung, doch diesmal war es das Labor. Robert stellte das Telefon auf laut und die Kollegen hörten, wie Julia erzählte, dass die Waffe, mit der der Entführer erschossen wurde, eine alte P7 sein musste. Die Rillen auf der Patronenhülse waren unverkennbar gewesen. Robert dankte ihr, legte auf und sah seine Kollegen ungläubig an. „Michi, Ferdinand Mahrn hat doch eine alte P7 bei seiner Freundin deponiert gehabt! Meinst du etwa, dass der den jungen Mann getötet hat?“ – „Ich weiß es nicht. Aber ich kann es mir vorstellen. - Hat die Kommunikationsabteilung schon das Bewegungsprofil erstellen können?“ Michael wollte schon Nein sagen, da piepte sein Mailfach. Schnell öffnete er die Email und las laut vor: „Da sind sie schon. Ferdinand Mahrns Bewegungsprofil lässt sich nur bis vor einer halben Stunde erstellen, das Handy ist nun ausgeschaltet. Aber es scheint sicher, dass Ferdinand Mahrn den Jungen erschossen hat, sein Handy war zur Tatzeit am Tatort gewesen. Die Frage ist nur wieso?“ Die Kommissare überlegten hin und her, warfen sich eine Idee nach der anderen zu. Hatte Julian Bartels den Bauunternehmer erpresst? Woher wusste er, dass Mahrn bei seiner Exfrau zu Hause ein geheimes Fach hatte? Und worum war es gegangen? Sie tappten in diesem Fall überall im Dunkeln. Die Kommissare diskutierten noch eine Weile weiter, dann klingelte erneut das Telefon und aller Augen waren auf Michael gerichtet, der den Hörer abnahm. Seine Stimme zitterte ein wenig, als er sich wie gewohnt meldete: „Naseband, K11? Michelle! Na endlich, wart mal kurz, ich stell dich auf laut.“ Michelle begrüßte die Anwesenden kurz und begann ihnen die Fakten herunter zu rasseln: „Also zur Person Ferdinand Mahrn und der Hintergrundgeschichte der Entführung: Die BAUGEWE hatte damals keine gute Auftragslage verzeichnet und der Geschäftspartner Volker Müller wollte aussteigen und sein Kapital aus der Firma mitnehmen. Herr Mahrn hätte dann alleine dagestanden. Doch es kam alles anders, denn Herr Müller starb zwei Wochen nach Verkündung des Ausstiegs aus der Firma. Die Ärzte haben eine hohe Dosis Schlafmittel in seinem Blut gefunden. Es wurde davon ausgegangen, dass er zu viele Tabletten genommen hatte. Immerhin war er mit 68 nicht mehr der Jüngste. Natürlich waren Gerüchte laut geworden, dass Mahrn das inszeniert hatte und Mitschuld am Tod seines Partners trug. Mahrn musste damals vielen Gerichtsverhandlungen beiwohnen und hatte hohe Ausgaben. Doch schlussendlich konnte er die Firma behalten und hielt sich gerade so über Wasser. Er häufte Schulden an, die er nur langsam abtragen konnte. Die Zeitungen waren damals voll von Berichten über die BAUGEWE.“ Gerrit bestätigte dies. „Ich habe gestern Abend alle Zeitungsberichte darüber herausgesucht. Sie sind echt teilweise böse über Ferdinand Mahrn hergezogen.“ Er erinnerte sich noch gut an die damaligen Schlagzeilen, die er heute früh gelesen hatte: „Bauunternehmer am Ende“, „Verliert die Stadt ihren letzten guten Bau?“, „Ferdinand Mahrn – Ruiniert er die Firma?“. Das und noch mehr hatten sich die lokalen Zeitungen einfallen lassen. Schlussendlich konnte das Schundblatt noch die treffendste Zeile übermitteln: „Das Baugewerbe Münchens balanciert auf einem Drahtseil über dem Abgrund“. Michelle sprach derweil weiter: „Dann kam die Entführung der Tochter und Mahrn schien kurz vor dem Ruin zu stehen.“ Gerrit rief sich erneut die Schlagzeilen ins Gedächtnis: „Doppelter Schicksalsschlag für die BAUGEWE!“ „Vorsitzender verliert Tochter und bald die Firma!“, während Michelle ihre Erzählung fortsetzte. „Aber kurz nach der Entführung schien es der BAUGEWE wieder gut zu gehen, es kamen Aufträge herein, die die Firma wieder florieren ließ. Mahrn hat sich dann seine aktuelle Wohnung gekauft und zusätzlich noch eine Wohnung in einem Hochhaus in der Sonnenstraße geleistet. Jedoch nicht die, in der seine Freundin wohnt. Es wäre möglich, dass die Tochter, falls sie noch lebt, dort gefangen gehalten wird – jedenfalls lebt dort jemand, der nicht im Wohnungsregister eingetragen ist. Im Laufe der Zeit konnte Ferdinand Mahrn sogar expandieren und sich mit ins Abrissgewerbe einbringen. Die Sprengung der Gewerbehalle beim Ostbahnhof hat die BAUGEWE verantwortet. Er ist nun in Deutschland einer der führenden Anbieter für Abriss- und Bauaufträge. Angeblich hat er auch den Auftrag für die Hotelsprengung nachher im Stachus Randgebiet. Wir haben da aber noch keine definitiven Inform…“ Doch dann wurde sie durch einen Schrei unterbrochen.


	14. Gefunden?

„DIE SPRENGUNG!“, schrie Gerrit plötzlich.  
Robert kippte vor lauter Schreck seine Kaffeetasse über sich und den Schreibtisch, Michael ließ sein Handy fallen, Michelle quiekte leicht ins Telefon und Max stieß sich den Kopf an der Schranktür, die er gerade geöffnet hatte. Während Robert noch fluchte und verzweifelt versuchte, Gerrits Schreibtisch von der Kaffeepfütze zu befreien, redete Gerrit weiter, denn es war ihm wie Schuppen von den Auge gefallen: „Die Nachricht des Entführers! Der sagte doch „Gefühlvoll gezündet, lass alles regnen, was ihr vermisst wird euch nicht mehr begegnen. Die Mauer schwankt und zieht dahin.“ Das muss doch eine Sprengung sein. Oder glaubt ihr was anderes? Und so viele Sprengungen sind um diese Uhrzeit nicht. Daher auch der Countdown mit den 36 Stunden! Wie konnte ich das nicht erkennen?? Schnell, Michelle, sag uns wann genau die Sprengung ist! Wie lang brauchen wir dahin????“ Gerrits Kollegen hatten kaum Zeit mit zu kommen, da hatte dieser schon den Schal um und Jacke sowie die Autoschlüssel in der Hand. Ungeduldig wartete er auf die Antwort der KTU-Mitarbeiterin, die die Informationen schnell am Computer abrief. „Bei dem Verkehr braucht ihr 20 Minuten. Die Sprengung ist in 40 Minuten. Punkt 20 Uhr. Ihr solltet…“, doch Gerrit hörte das nicht mehr, er war schon aus der Tür gestürmt. Michael hatte nun doch begriffen, was Gerrit meinte, und war ihm direkt hinterher. „Robert, schau du, dass du Mahrns Freundin erst einmal in Gewahrsam nimmst, wenn du sie antriffst. Und schau, dass du in Mahrns zweite Wohnung in der Sonnenstraße rein kommst. Vielleicht ist das Mädchen wirklich dort. Wir müssen davon ausgehen, dass der Bauherr da mit drin steckt, sonst hätte Böhmer wohl Kaum die Sprengung als Falle nehmen können. Schau, ob du ihn aufgreifen kannst. Und hol dir ein Paar Kollegen dazu!“ rief Michael noch, dann fiel die Tür hinter ihm zu. Robert stand etwas verdattert im Raum, bis er sich bei Michelle bedankte und die SEK-Kollegen über die Umstände der Sprengung informierte. Dann organisierte er noch zwei Kollegen aus dem K9 und bedeutete Max, ihn zu begleiten.

Michael war unten an der Tür angekommen, sah Gerrit gerade ins Auto einsteigen und hörte gleich darauf den Motor aufheulen. Schnell rannte er zum Auto hin, konnte gerade noch die Tür öffnen und sich auf den Beifahrersitz werfen, da gab sein Kollege bereits Gas, sodass ihr Auto auf die Straße hinaus schoss. Der ältere Kollege brauchte einen kleinen Moment, bis er wieder zu Atem kam und seinen dann Kollegen lautstark einen Verrückten schalt. Doch Gerrit war zu sehr darauf konzentriert, sich durch den Verkehr zu schlängeln. Michael fiel derweil auf, dass die Höllenfahrt, der er gerade beiwohnte, ohne Blaulicht stattfand. Schnell griff er in das Handschuhfach und holte ihr mobiles Blaulicht hervor. Doch als er das Fenster aufgemacht hatte und das Licht aufs Dach stellen wollte, fiel es ihm beinahe aus den Fingern, denn Gerrit hatte gerade einen heftigen Schlenker nach links gemacht um einem anderen Wagen ausweichen zu können. Etwas sauer brummte Michael nur etwas Unverständliches und platzierte die Rundumleuchte auf dem Dach, bevor er das Fenster wieder schloss. Gerrit hingegen hatte nichts davon bemerkt. In seinem Kopf liefen immer dieselben Gedanken ab, während er das Auto in Schlangenlinien durch den Verkehr bugsierte: „Nicht Sie, nur nicht sie. Ich schaffe das, wir kommen rechtzeitig. Mach, dass Alex nichts passiert.“ Inzwischen zischten die beiden Kommissare den Ring hinab und jetzt machten die anderen Autos freiwillig Platz. Der Weg zog sich trotz der deutlich überhöhten Geschwindigkeit wie Kaugummi. Michael schien es, als wäre eine Ewigkeit vergangen, als sie endlich bei dem abzureißenden Hotel ankamen. Michelle hatte gesagt, die Fahrt dauerte 20 Minuten – Gerrit hatte zwei Minuten weniger gebraucht. Der ältere Kommissar war froh, denn so hatten sie genau eine halbe Stunde um Alex zu finden. Außerdem wollte er nie wieder solch eine Höllenfahrt mit seinem Kollegen erleben müssen. Kaum war der Motor aus, sprangen beide Kommissare sofort aus dem Auto und liefen auf das Gebäude zu. Die Bauarbeiter bedeuteten ihnen, stehen zu bleiben oder den Ort zu verlassen - während des Rennens war es schwierig, dies genau auszumachen - doch die beiden Polizisten liefen im Eilschritt auf das Gebäude zu. Sie wurden jedoch von einem Bauzaun aufgehalten und während Gerrit sich schon am Zaun zu schaffen machte, erreichten die Bauarbeiter Michael und wollten ihn festhalten: „Hören Sie Mann, Sie können da nicht rein! Hier fliegt bald alles in die Luft! Hauen Sie ab!“ Da hielt Michael ihm seinen Ausweis vor die Nase und sprach energisch: „Naseband von der Kriminalpolizei. Es wird vermutet, dass sich ein Mensch im Inneren des Hotels aufhält. Wir müssen die Sprengung stoppen und zwar sofort! Wo kann ich die Zentrale finden?“ Eindeutig geschockt wies der Bauarbeiter dem älteren Kommissar den Weg zum Überwachungswagen. Gerrit machte zwei Schritte hinter ihnen her, drehte jedoch gleich bei und öffnete den Bauzaun nun doch vollends. Während Michael gerade die Tür des Überwachungswagens öffnete, war Gerrit bereits auf dem Weg zum Hotel. Schnell riss er die Absperrungsleine von der Tür weg, öffnete diese und war innerhalb kürzester Zeit aus dem Blickfeld der Bauarbeiter verschwunden.

Michael dagegen saß im Überwachungswagen und besah sich die ganzen Knöpfe und Leuchten. Der Bauarbeiter neben ihm gab laute Anweisungen: „Friedrich, du rufst den Chef an, dass hier was im Busch ist und wir die Sprengung stoppen müssen. Martin, schau, dass die Sprengung angehalten wird. Und informier' mich sofort, wenn du das erledigt hast!“ Dann wandte er sich an Michael: „Herr Naseband, mein Sprengspezialist organisiert den Abbruch der Detonation. Sie können das Gebäude durchsuchen, sobald der Countdown abgebrochen ist.“ Der Kommissar war entsetzt: „Wie, Sie müssen einen Countdown stoppen? Ich dachte so eine Sprengung würde von Hand ausgelöst?“ Der Bauarbeiter lächelte ihn mitleidig an: „Mit der Technik kommt auch die Faulheit. Kaum einer in der Baubranche versucht noch eine Sprengung per Hand zu erledigen. Zu anstrengend und zeitraubend. Mit einem Countdown muss man nicht einmal in die Nähe der Baustelle. So hat man alle Zeit der Welt um das Gebäude zu evakuieren, in der Zwischenzeit beispielsweise die Buchhaltung erledigen und die Sprengung erfolgt trotzdem pünktlich auf die Minute. Es gibt eine Notfall-Fernbedienung, die in Fällen wie diesen genutzt werden kann, um eine Sprengung aufzuhalten. Natürlich auch alles vollautomatisch.“ Trotz seiner Befürchtungen um Alex war Michael beeindruckt. Was durch Technik inzwischen alles möglich war… doch seine Bewunderung wandelte sich schnell in Entsetzen, als der Sprengspezialist aufgeregt in den Wagen gestürmt kam: „Meister, die Fernbedienung ist nich‘ da. Der Raum war aber abgesperrt, also muss jemand von uns die haben! Oder der Chef hat ‘se mitgenommen, dass keiner Mist bauen kann.“ Bestürzt kratzte sich der Baustellenleiter am Kopf und stammelte: „Haben Sie nicht so Sprengstoffspezialisten in Ihren Reihen, Herr Kommissar? Scheint nämlich als könnten wir die Sprengung gerade nicht aufhalten.“  
Fluchend griff Michael nach seinem Handy als es an der Tür klopfte. „Kommissar Naseband? Ich soll Ihnen mitteilen, dass Sondereinsatz- und Bombenkommando angekommen sind.“, schallte es durch die Tür. Verwundert öffnete Michael die Tür und tatsächlich: draußen standen bereits eine Horde Polizisten mit schweren Waffen und zwei Mann in den dunkelgrün-grauen Anzügen des Bombenkommandos. Doch konnte er nirgendwo seinen Kollegen Grass sehen. Doch nachdem er Gerrit schon lange kannte, ahnte er genau, wo der jüngere Polizist abgeblieben war. Ein Bauarbeiter, der in der Nähe mit einem Polizisten redete, bestätigte daraufhin seine Befürchtungen: „Es sollte eigentlich niemand mehr in diesem Hotel sein. Außer dieser Person, die angeblich hier sein soll. Ach ja und dem Kommissar, der vorhin den Bauzaun versetzt hat.“ Und es waren nur noch 18 Minuten bis zur geplanten Sprengung. Michael wurde kurz schwindlig, doch das legte sich schnell wieder, denn der SEK-Leiter wollte die weitere Vorgehensweise mit ihm durchsprechen. Innerlich betend erklärte er dem Kollegen die Lage und dass sich wohl zwei Kommissare im Inneren des Gebäudes aufhielten. Der SEK-Leiter fragte ihn nach den Umständen und welche Rahmenbedingungen die Polizisten erwarteten. Michael antwortete leicht nervös, dass die Sprengung Punkt 20 Uhr stattfinden würde und er keine Ahnung hatte, welche Beschaffenheit die Bomben hatten und wo sie sind. Der Sprengmeister der BAUGEWE wurde hinzugeholt und teilte dem Sondereinsatzkommando die genauen Orte der Bomben mit. Doch diese waren an tragenden Wänden in allen Stockwerken des Gebäudes verteilt, das Bombenkommando hätte mit 20 Mann kommen müssen, um die Sprengung aufzuhalten. Doch dies war nicht zu schaffen, wie der Einsatzleiter Michael mitteilte. Michael fluchte und zog sein Handy heraus um Gerrit anzurufen. Inständig betete er, dass sein Kollege im Hotel Empfang hatte.


	15. Die Zeit rennt davon

Gerrit hatte unterdessen den Weg zum Treppenhaus gefunden. Sein Instinkt schickte ihn nach Unten. Aus irgendeinem Grund war er sich sicher, dass Alex nicht in einem oberen Stockwerk eingesperrt war. Das würde dem Verdächtigen ähnlich sehen, die Gefangene an einen Ort zu verfrachten, an dem sie noch von tausenden Trümmerteilen getroffen, zusätzlich zerquetscht und letzten Endes sicher sterben würde. Wütend ballte er die Faust und betrat den finsteren Keller. Hoffnungsvoll drückte er den Lichtschalter, doch nichts passierte, die Sicherheitsleitungen waren also schon gekappt worden. Daher holte Gerrit sein Handy raus und aktivierte die kleine eingebaute Lampe, während er sich innerlich schalt, nicht einfach eine Taschenlampe aus dem Auto mitgenommen zu haben. Systematisch durchsuchte er die Räume. Manche waren abgesperrt, diese öffnete er alle - zum Leidwesen seiner Schulter. Er kam voran, jedoch zu langsam, wie ihm schien, daher versuchte er anders ein Lebenszeichen von Alex zu erhalten und rief: „Alex! Aaaaalex! Hey, ich bin es! Antworte mir!“. Sein Echo schallte ihm zwar wieder entgegen, jedoch erhielt er keine andere Antwort aus dem dunklen Keller. Das Hotel schien ihm riesig, er hatte bereits zehn Türen hinter sich und war trotzdem nicht sehr weit gekommen. Eine Tür nach der anderen öffnete Gerrit, doch war jedes Zimmer leer. Einige Räume hatten kleine Fenster, durch die ein wenig Licht der Baulampen strömte, was die ganze Szenerie noch unwirklicher machte. Ein Raum schien direkt in die Abwasserleitung zu münden, denn dort stank es bestialisch und sobald Gerrit das Zimmer geprüft hatte, flüchtete er rückwärts vor dem Gestank. Während er die Tür des nächsten Raumes aufmachte, blickte der Kommissar kurz auf seine Handyuhr. Er hatte noch 15 Minuten um Alex zu finden. Oder aber Michael konnte die Sprengung aufhalten und er hatte alle Zeit und Polizeistaffeln der Welt. Um nichts dem Zufall zu überlassen entschied sich Gerrit dafür, die Zimmer weiter zügig zu untersuchen. Als er die nächste Tür öffnete, flog aus dem Nichts ein Schatten auf ihn zu. Erschrocken sprang Gerrit zurück und duckte sich vorsichtshalber. Als das Etwas an ihm vorbeiflog, wollte er bedröppelt den Kopf schütteln: mit dem Öffnen der Tür hatte er lediglich eine Fledermaus aufgeschreckt. Schnell durchsuchte er den Raum, jedoch fand er nur Staub und ein paar alte Klamotten. Nachdem er mit dem Raum fertig war, suchte er sich den nächsten aus, jedoch war die Tür erneut abgesperrt. Also nahm Gerrit erneut Anlauf und rannte mit der Schulter voraus in Richtung Tür. Jedoch klingelte sein Handy plötzlich und Gerrit verlor den Fokus auf die Türe, daher knallte er schmerzhaft mit dem Ellenbogen gegen die Tür und ließ beinahe das Handy auf den Boden fallen. Sein kompletter Arm schien taub, daher gönnte er sich eine kurze Pause und ließ sich an der Tür herunterrutschen: „Ja, Michi? – Hey Gerrit, Junge. Wir haben ein Problem. Der Countdown lässt sich nicht stoppen. Schau dass du Alex findest und dann komm raus da! Du hast nur noch 13 Minuten bis zur Sprengung, also schick dich gefälligst. Ich würde dir sofort helfen aber wir suchen immer noch nach der Fernbedienung, die die Sprengung aufhält.“. Kurzzeitig wollte Gerrit in Verzweiflung ausbrechen, doch dafür hatte er keine Zeit. Trotzdem konnte er nicht verhindern, dass seine Stimme leicht zitterte, als er seinem älteren Kollegen antwortete: „Alles klar, Michael. Ich finde Sie. Wir sehen uns gleich.“ – „Viel Glück, Junge. Pass auf dich auf.“, wünschte ihm sein Freund noch, bevor er auflegte. Gerrit gab sich eine halbe Sekunde um die aufsteigende Panik zu bekämpfen und tief einzuatmen, dann fing er erneut an, die weiteren Räume zu öffnen und zu durchsuchen, während er immer noch laut nach seiner Kollegin rief.

In der Sonnenstraße fuhr derweil Robert mit Max in die Einfahrt des Hochhauses ein. Vor der Haustür der Freundin ihres Verdächtigen blieben Sie stehen und warteten bis die restlichen zwei Kollegen hinter ihnen Stellung bezogen. Dann drückte Max auf die Klingel, die rechte Hand lag bereits auf der Pistole. „Frau Böhmer?“, fragte der Polizist, sobald die Tür geöffnet wurde. Die Frau schien einen Moment verdattert, bevor sie antwortete: „Wer will das wissen?“ – „Die Kriminalpolizei. Wir suchen ein kleines Mädchen namens Elisa. Wo haben Sie und ihr Freund das Kind versteckt?“ Dann trat Robert vor und setzte die Befragung fort, denn ihn kannte die Dame ja schon: „Wir haben keine Zeit, Frau Böhmer. Wo ist ihr Freund? Wo steckt ihr Bruder? Und wo ist das Kind? Na los, sprechen Sie!“ fuhr Robert die Frau ungeduldig an. Diese machte eine kurze Bewegung und wollte die Tür zuwerfen und davon laufen, doch Max hatte geistesgegenwärtig seinen Fuß in den Türrahmen gesteckt und so konnte Robert die Frau schnell wieder einholen. Kaum hatte er sie, zog er schon die Handschellen raus und nahm sie fest. „Sie sind unter Arrest, wegen Beihilfe zur Kindesentführung und versuchten Mordes. Hoffen Sie, dass es nicht wirklich Mord wird.“, knurrte der junge Kommissar. „Mord? Ich hätte der Kleinen nie etwas angetan! Elisa ist so ein süßes Kind, er sagte mir das sei seine Adoptivtochter und dass er mit mir und ihr ein neues Leben anfangen wolle. Niemals ging es um einen Mord!“, weinte Frau Böhmer nun. „Es geht auch nicht um das Leben des Kindes, sondern um das meiner Kollegin. Ihr Freund und ihr Bruder möchten sie in die Luft jagen. Sie haben genau eine Chance. Sagen Sie uns jetzt sofort, wo sich das Kind, Ihr Bruder und Herr Mahrn aufhalten und wir werden beim Richter ein gutes Wort für sie einlegen. Ansonsten können Sie sich schon einmal auf eine lange Haftstrafe gefasst machen.“ Mit diesen Worten wollte er die Frau an Max übergeben, doch sie drehte sich um und sah ihm mit Tränen in den Augen an: „Ich kann ihnen nicht sagen, wo Ferdinand ist. Er sagte mir, er hätte heute eine Sprengung und müsse diese überwachen, dass auch ja nichts schief läuft. Mein Bruder ist ja dank Ihnen vorhin ohne Worte aus dem Haus gestürmt. Seitdem war er nicht mehr hier. Und dass Ihre Kollegin in Gefahr ist, wusste ich wirklich nicht. Aber ich sage Ihnen wo das Kind ist. Nehmen Sie bitte von dem Regal dort den Schlüssel mit dem Bären. Und dann folgen Sie mir.“ Robert nahm schnell den Schlüssel und lief der Dame, die von Max gehalten wurde hinterher. Sie ging ein Stockwerk hinauf und stand nun in der Wohnung genau über ihrer eigenen. „Hier lässt er Elisa wohnen. Meistens bringe ich ihr Essen und abends kommt er vorbei. Sie darf fast nie raus und zur Schule geht sie auch nicht. Wir wollten bald weiter weg ziehen, dass sich das ändert.“, sagte Olivia Böhmert leise, als Robert die Tür aufschloss. Die beiden anderen Kollegen sicherten die Wohnung und fanden das Kind im Bett liegend und schlafend. Robert ließ die anderen Polizisten und die Verdächtige stehen und ging in den anliegenden Raum um Michael anzurufen und ihn auf den neuesten Stand zu bringen.

Zur gleichen Zeit im Hotel lag Alex lethargisch in ihrem Gefängnis und starrte an die Wand. Erneut hatte sie in ihrem Kopf Polizeisirenen gehört, doch sie glaubte nicht mehr daran, dass sie gefunden würde. Als sie ihren Namen schließlich das erste Mal vernahm, tat sie es als Hirngespinst ab. Erneut konzentrierte sie sich auf ihre Erinnerung und versuchte sich die Einzelheiten ihres Entführers in Erinnerung zu rufen. Das war besser, als in Verzweiflung zu versinken. Der Kerl hatte schulterlanges Haar, eine auffällige Nase und kleine gedrungene Augen. Die perfekte Verbrechervisage. Nur leider war er ziemlich kräftig und zu allem Überfluss auch noch ein Verrückter. „ALEX!“, hörte sie erneut eine Stimme rufen. Diesmal konnte sie sich nicht weiter auf ihren Entführer konzentrieren, sondern spitzte hoffnungsvoll die Ohren. Wieder hörte sie die tiefe, angenehme Stimme. Es war SEINE Stimme. Träumte sie, oder war es wirklich Gerrit, der nach ihr rief? Vor Aufregung und der Tatsache, dass sie beinahe zwei Tage keinen Ton gesagt hatte, brachte nichts hervor. Dann endlich kam ein Ton aus ihrem Hals und sie schrie ziemlich abgehackt: „ICH BIN HIER! GERRIT, HIER!“. Dann wartete sie bang auf Antwort ihres Kollegen und betete inständig, dass sie nicht an Halluzinationen litt.


	16. Am Ende

Gerrit war so unglaublich erleichtert, als er die Stimme seiner Kollegin hörte, dass er erst einmal nicht antwortete, sondern stattdessen schneller lief. Dann rief er erneut nach ihr, denn er wusste nicht, in welche Richtung er weiter musste. Seine Kollegin antwortete aus einem Zimmer links von ihm. Also hastete der Kommissar weiter, Handylampe und Pistole im Anschlag. Da endlich! Alex‘ Stimme kam genau aus der zweiten Tür vor ihm. Er rechnete fest damit, dass die Tür abgeschlossen war und warf sich deshalb mit seinem ganzen Gewicht dagegen, doch die Tür war nicht gesperrt, hatte fast keinen Widerstand und so stolperte Gerrit ziemlich unbeholfen in den Raum. Dann entdeckte er Alex in der Wanne liegend und eilte sofort zu ihr. Er bemerkte ihre Fesseln an Armen und Beinen, löste sie schnell und trotzdem so behutsam wie es ihm unter Zeitdruck möglich war. Alex schluchzte leise auf, daher nahm Gerrit sie in die Arme und redete leise auf sie ein: „Ich hab dich, wir kommen hier wieder raus. Dir wird nichts passieren.“ Alex versuchte, vorsichtig aufzustehen, doch ihre Beine wollten ihr Gewicht nicht tragen. Gerrit konnte sie gerade noch auffangen, bevor sie auf den Boden fiel. „Es tut mir leid. Aber ich glaube, ich kann alleine nicht laufen, Gerrit.“, flüsterte Alex beschämt. Gerrit sah ihr an, wie schlecht es ihr ging, wie blass sie war und warf einen kurzen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr. Fünf Minuten hatte er noch, um sie heil hier raus zu bekommen. Er lächelte Alex beruhigend zu, nahm sie kurzerhand auf die Arme und versuchte Zuversicht auszustrahlen. „Kein Problem, Kleines. Der Superheld ist doch da.“ Alex musste lächeln, dann zuckte sie kurz zusammen, da ihr Bauch durch die plötzliche Bewegung weh tat, doch sie bemerkte Gerrits Blick und überspielte ihren Schmerz. Dann legte sie die Arme um seinen Hals, den Kopf an seine Brust und versuchte, sich so leicht wie möglich zu machen, während Gerrit sie aus dem Zimmer und in Richtung Ausgang trug. Der Kommissar war erschrocken, als er merkte, dass Alex verletzt war. Natürlich würde sie es nicht zugeben, aber er hatte es gemerkt. Leider hatte er einfach keine Zeit, sich darum zu kümmern. So bemühte er sich einfach nur, sich so vorsichtig wie möglich zu bewegen, als er aus dem Zimmer lief. Als Alex die Arme um seinen Hals gelegt hatte, war er irgendwie glücklich und zuversichtlich, dass sie beide aus dem Gebäude raus kommen würden. Er beschleunigte seine Schritte in Richtung des Treppenhauses. Alex schaute zu ihrem Kollegen hoch und blickte in seine konzentrierten Gesichtszüge. Sie fühlte sich sicher und geborgen und vertraute darauf, dass ihr Kollege auf sie aufpasste. Dann schloss sie die Augen und ergab sich ihrer Erschöpfung. Gerrit war für einen Moment alarmiert, als er sah, dass Alex ' Züge erschlafften, dann sah er, dass sie ruhig weiteratmete und die Augen nur vor Müdigkeit geschlossen hatte. Das war ihm nur lieb, denn so konnte er sich besser auf die Flucht konzentrieren.  
Michael stand beunruhigt am Rande des Bauzauns und blickte bang auf das Hotel. Die automatisierte Sprengung würde in sechs Minuten stattfinden. Robert hatte ihm zwar in Bezug auf das Mädchen und die Verdächtige das Gewissen erleichtert, doch seine größte Sorge galt den beiden Kollegen, die in dem Gebäude vor seiner Nase waren und denen er nicht helfen konnte. Michael rang mit dem Gedanken selbst in das alte Hotel zu stürmen, besann sich jedoch anders. Bis er drinnen war und Gerrit und Alex gefunden hätte, wäre es Zeit gewesen, schon wieder auf dem Weg nach draußen zu sein. Hätte er Haare, würde er sie sich nun raufen. Das SEK hatte das Hotel weiträumig umstellt und sie suchten bereits seit ein paar Minuten nach den Verdächtigen Marius Böhmer und Ferdinand Mahrn. Michael war sich sicher, dass sich die beiden irgendwo in der Nähe befanden, um das Spektakel mit anzusehen. Kurz darauf bekam er über Funk Mitteilung, dass eine verdächtige Person in tarnfarbenen Klamotten hinter dem Hotel zu sehen sei. Also machte Michael sich auf, die Kollegen zu unterstützen. Und tatsächlich sah er einige hundert Meter weiter den Verdächtigen Böhmer in einer Nische sitzen. Michael blickte während des Laufens auf seine Uhr. Noch vier Minuten bis zur Sprengung. Er setzte alles auf eine Karte und befahl über Funk den Zugriff. Er hatte gesehen, dass der Verdächtige den Zeitstopper in den Händen hatte. Das SEK und er sprangen mit gezogenen Waffen auf Marius Böhmer zu und befahlen ihm, die Hände zu heben. Zu spät sah Michael, dass der Mann ebenfalls einen Stein in der Hand hielt. Noch während er auf den Mann zu rannte, erkannte er, dass er es nicht schaffen würde. Kurz bevor Michael den Kerl umriss, ließ dieser hämisch grinsend den Stein auf das Gerät sausen.

Gerrit keuchte inzwischen ziemlich heftig denn der Gewaltsprint mit seiner Kollegin durch das Gebäude verlangte ihm alles ab. Da endlich! Er war an der letzten Biegung angekommen. Ihn und Alex trennten noch ein Stockwerk und 30 Meter von der Freiheit und der Rettung. Erleichtert eilte Gerrit weiter, als er ein tiefes Grollen über ihm hörte. Zeitgleich fing die Decke über ihm an zu bröseln. Der Kommissar wusste, was das hieß und dass es zu spät war. Er drückte Alex einen Kuss auf den Kopf und flüsterte „Ich liebe dich.“. Dann drückte er sie fest an sich, drehte sich um und rannte mit ihr auf dem Arm in die Richtung zurück aus der sie gekommen waren. Sein letzter Gedanke galt Robert und Michael.  
Der älteste Kommissar rappelte sich schnell auf und starrte entsetzt auf die Stelle, an der statt der Rettung seiner Kollegen nur noch ein Gewühl aus Plastik und Kabeln lag. Das SEK nahm den Mann fest, der nun wie irre kicherte, und hielt ihm am Boden, während Michael sich wie gelähmt umdrehte und schleppend auf das Hotel zuging. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was er nun machen sollte. Gerrit anrufen, ihm die Neuigkeiten mitteilen und sich verabschieden? Das war zu grausam. Aber er konnte auch nicht einfach hier rumstehen und Nichts tun. Michaels Gedanken drehten sich im Kreis, aber noch bevor er zu einer Entscheidung kommen konnte, explodierte vor ihm der oberste Stock des Gebäudes.


	17. Keine Rettung

Michael wurde von einer leichten Druckwelle erfasst und schwankte etwas. Er sank auf den Boden, als er sah, wie das oberste Stockwerk des Hotels in sich zusammenfiel und sich schließlich ein Stockwerk nach dem anderen in Richtung Boden bewegte. Schlussendlich krachte das gesamte Haus mit Getöse und in einer riesigen Staubwolke auf den Boden. Verzweifelt suchte er die Umgebung des Hotels mit einem Fernglas ab, in der Hoffnung, seine beiden Kollegen hätten es doch noch aus dem Gebäude geschafft. Jedoch sah er nichts außer Rauch- und Staubschwaden. In einem Anfall von Verzweiflung rief er Gerrit auf seinem Handy an, hoffte er doch irgendwie, dass sein Kollege antworten konnte. Tränen stiegen dem erfahrenen Kommissar in die Augen, und das nicht wegen den Unmengen an Staub, die vor ihm schwebten, als die Frauenstimme ihren Spruch aufsagte: „Ihr gewünschter Gesprächspartner ist zur Zeit nicht zu erreichen. Bitte sprechen Sie eine Nachricht auf die Mailbox von…“ und nach einer kleinen Pause die fröhliche Stimme seines jüngeren Kollegen weiter redete: „…Gerrit Grass. Bitte etwas Geduld, ich rufe gleich zurück.“ Michael wollte das Handy aus der Hand werfen, etwas zerbrechen und er war kurz davor seine Wut an Marius Böhmer auszulassen, der hämisch grinsend hinter ihm saß. Doch dann sah er etwas, was ihn tief ins Innerste erschütterte: Roberts Dienstwagen fuhr am Eingang der Baustelle ein. Langsam stand Michael auf, um seinem jüngsten Kollegen die Schlimmste aller Nachrichten zu überbringen. Noch nie war ihm ein Weg schwerer gefallen. Wäre er doch mit Gerrit hinein gegangen. Hätte er die Fernsteuerung schneller gefunden und dem Verbrecher in die Hand geschossen, bevor er die Chance hatte sie zu zerstören. Michael musste husten, als ihn die Staubwolke einholte. Robert hatte ihn gesehen und rannte ihm bereits entgegen. „Wo sind sie? Hast du sie schon dem Krankenwagen übergeben? Wie geht es Alex?“, keuchte der Kollege, als er ankam. Michael sah in Roberts hoffnungsvolle Augen und brachte es nicht über sich, die Wahrheit zu sagen. Stattdessen schwieg er und konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihm erneut Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Schnell blickte er zu Boden, doch sein junger Kollege hatte die Tränen gesehen und verstanden. Robert machte zwei Schritte rückwärts und blickte von der Ruine zu Michael und zurück. Er öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen, doch schien ihm die Stimme zu versagen. Flehend sah er seinen Kollegen an, doch der schüttelte nur den Kopf. Robert machte zwei Schritte in Richtung des zerstörten Gebäudes. Dann sank er auf die Knie. Es war ihm total egal, wie dreckig er sich machte. Robert konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass seine Kollegen tot waren. Nicht Alex, die immer so stark war und ihm schon oft gezeigt hatte, wie er ein besserer Polizist sein konnte. Die ihn herzlichst willkommen geheißen hatte, als er neu im Team war und ihm immer gut zugesprochen hatte. Alex, die für ihn die Schwester war, die er nie gehabt hatte. Und Gerrit. Der mutige „Superheld Grass“, wie ihn die Kollegen neckisch nannten. Ein Polizist, der alles für seine Freunde tat, der sich selber in Lebensgefahr gebracht hatte nur um Robert aus den Fängen eines Verbrechers zu retten. Gerrit war einfach ein Teamplayer gewesen und hatte seine anfängliche Skepsis gegenüber dem jungen Kollegen schnell hinter sich gebracht. Robert musste an die Abende denken, an denen sie gemeinsam in ihrer Lieblingskneipe gesessen hatten und über die Arbeit und das Leben philosophiert hatten. Alles vorbei. Nur wegen eines habgierigen Kerls. Er wollte es nicht akzeptieren. Robert sah Michael und sah die gleiche Verzweiflung in dessen Augen, die auch ihn erfüllte. Michael setzte sich neben ihn und gemeinsam blickten beide dahin, wo sie gerade ihre Kollegen verloren hatten. Hinter sich hörten sie bereits die ersten Kamerateams anrücken. Woher die Presse das schon wieder wusste. Michael war klar, dass es jetzt eigentlich seine Aufgabe gewesen wäre, die Reporter des Platzes zu verweisen, doch das war ihm egal. Sollten doch andere Polizisten das übernehmen. Er hätte auch dem Staatsanwalt Bescheid geben müssen und sich um den festgenommenen Marius B. kümmern müssen. Doch es war ihm gerade wichtiger zusammen mit seinem Teamkollegen von Alex und Gerrit Abschied zu nehmen. Es schien ihm als wäre die Zeit still gestanden und vor seinem inneren Auge spielten die Fälle noch einmal ab, die er zusammen mit seinen Kollegen gelöst hatte. Seine anfängliche Skepsis gegenüber Gerrit – ein Schönling der bestimmt nicht ins Team passte – dann die Erkenntnis, was für ein wertvoller Freund und welch genialer Polizist er doch ist. Gewesen ist, verbesserte er sich verbittert in Gedanken. An Alex wollte er nicht denken, sonst hätte er komplett die Fassung verloren. Sie war der Juwel des K11 gewesen. Seine beste Freundin noch dazu, immer waren sie füreinander da gewesen. Sie war mutig, lustig, verrückt und absolut verlässlich. Schweigend saßen Robert und Michael da und überließen sich ganz ihrer Trauer.

Es war bestimmt eine halbe Stunde vergangen, bis Michael sich für stark genug hielt um weiterzumachen und sich umsah. Die Kollegen hatten ihn und Robert von den Reportern abgeschirmt und bereits das Gelände abgesperrt. Marius B. war nirgendwo zu sehen, wahrscheinlich hatten die Kollegen ihn bereits ins K11 verfrachtet. Eigentlich hätte er jetzt hin fahren müssen und mit Robert das Verhör führen sollen, doch er konnte es immer noch nicht fassen, dass Alex und Gerrit unter den Trümmern begraben waren. Er wollte nicht zurück ins K11, denn da war es kalt ohne Alex‘ Lachen und Gerrits blöde Sprüche. Mit Mühe brachte Michael seine Gedanken von seinen Kollegen weg. Er war im Dienst und es galt immer noch, Ferdinand Mahrn zu finden. Der erfahrene Kommissar nutzte all seine Lebenserfahrung und drängte die Trauer und den Schmerz in sein Innerstes zurück. Er stand auf und tippte Robert an die Schulter. Sein junger Kollege sah ihn nicht einmal an, sondern schüttelte nur den Kopf. Michael verstand ihn völlig, daher legte er ihm kurz die Hand auf den Kopf und murmelte: „Ich fahre ins K11. Komm nach wenn du etwas ruhiger bist. Und vor allem fahr vorsichtig, ich will dich nicht auch noch verlieren.“ Dann drehte er sich um und ging schwerfällig zum Auto. Er sah die Journalisten schon auf ihn zustürmen, da kam Frank, ein Kolelge vorbei und brachte ihm eine Mütze, die Michael erleichtert über die Augen zog, während er so schnell wie möglich zum Auto hastete. Dort eingestiegen musste er sich erneut zusammen reißen um seine Fassung zu wahren, denn Gerrits Schlüssel steckte noch im Schloss. Michael verdrängte den Gedanken und startete schnell den Motor. Er floh von dem Grundstück, das seinen schlimmsten Albtraum hatte wahr werden lassen. Noch während Michael auf dem Weg war, rief der Staatsanwalt an. Bedrückt startete der alte Kommissar die Freisprechanlage und überbrachte Herrn Kirkitadse die schlimmen Neuigkeiten.


	18. Das Leben geht weiter

Im Kommissariat saß Michael lethargisch am Schreibtisch und tippte an seinem Bericht. Er hatte bereits drei Mal neu angefangen. Irgendwie wollte er die Geschehnisse nicht zu Papier bringen, das machte es zu real und er wollte sich möglichst weit von der Realität entfernen. Nur leider klappte das nicht. Michael und Robert hatten im Büro geschlafen, keiner der beiden wollte alleine zu Hause schlafen. So waren sie erst aufgewacht, als der Staatsanwalt im K11 vorbei gekommen war und Robert und ihm sein Beileid ausgesprochen hatte. Er hatte darauf bestanden sofort Marius B. mit zu verhören, was sie dann auch getan hatten. Böhmer hatte wohlweislich geschwiegen und nur gegrinst. Robert war ziemlich laut geworden, woraufhin Herr Kirkitadse ihm gegenüber autoritär und sauer aufgebraust war und ihm befohlen hatte, nach Hause zu gehen. Das hatte Robert dann auch getan, jedoch nicht ohne wie ein beleidigtes Kind die Tür des Vernehmungszimmers mit lautem Knall zu zuschlagen. Und trotzdem konnte Michael ihn gut verstehen. Robert war noch jung und hatte gleich zwei Kollegen verloren, Michael war sich sicher, dass das seinem jungen Freund noch nicht häufig passiert war. Der glatzköpfige Kommissar seufzte laut und löschte die Word-Datei erneut. Seine Gedanken kreisten um Alex und Gerrit. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass er Ferdinand Mahrn finden und stellen musste. Doch leider hatte er keine Ahnung wie. Olivia Böhmer hatten sie inzwischen wieder gehen lassen, doch genau sie wollte er noch einmal besuchen. Also stand er vom Schreibtisch auf, holte seine Sachen und fuhr zu ihrer Wohnung.  
Robert war nach Hause gegangen. Auf Umwegen und so langsam wie nur irgend möglich, war er durch Münchens Straßen geschlurft, die Gedanken immer bei seinen Kollegen. Robert standen die Tränen in den Augen, während er so durch die Straße hatschte. Sein Handy hatte er ausgeschaltet, die Anrufe von Michael weggedrückt. Zu Hause angekommen hatte er sich zuerst auf sein Bett geworfen und die bitteren Tränen vergossen, die er seit gestern zurückgehalten hatte. Wie lange er dort auf dem Bett lag, wusste er nicht, aber als er schließlich die Kraft fand aufzustehen, war ihm schwindlig. Vorsichtig tapste er in die Küche und organisierte sich ein Glas Wasser. Robert hätte liebend gern ein Glas oder besser ein ganzes Fass Bier getrunken, doch er hatte keines da. Also beschloss er, in seine Lieblingskneipe zu gehen, in der er häufiger alleine versumpfte – es war ihm ziemlich egal, dass es gerade einmal 13 Uhr war. Schließlich hatte der Staatsanwalt ihm quasi frei gegeben, dachte sich Robert in einem Anflug von Wahnwitz. Sein Handy ließ er auf seinem Tisch liegen, schnappte sich seine Jacke und schlug die Haustür hinter sich zu.

Michael war derweil in der Sonnenstraße angekommen und klingelte an der Haustüre der Verdächtigen. Olivia Böhmer öffnete vorsichtig die Tür und erschrak, als sie den Mann vor sich sah, denn der Kommissar sah wahrlich schrecklich aus. Wie ein alter Mann stand Kommissar Naseband vor ihrer Tür, die Wangen eingefallen und kein leuchten mehr in den Augen. Schnell bat sie ihn hinein und kochte einen Tee. Das hatte ihre Mutter ihr beigebracht für Menschen, denen es nicht gut geht zuerst einmal einen Tee kochen. Michael saß derweil am Sofa und versuchte, die richtigen Worte zu finden. Als Olivia Böhmer mit der dampfenden Tasse herein kam, hatte er immer noch keine Ahnung, wie er anfangen sollte, darum schwieg er. Die Hausherrin brach zuerst das Schweigen: „Es ist jemand gestorben, nicht? Mein Bruder hat jemanden umgebracht, das sehe ich Ihnen an, Herr Naseband.“ Michael konnte nur nicken und musste sich mehrmals räuspern, bis er seine Stimme wieder fand: „Meine Kollegin war in einem Gebäude, das Ihr Freund abreißen lassen hat, gefangen gehalten worden. Ihr Bruder hat unsere letzte Chance die Sprengung zu verhindern aber zerstört. Meine Kollegin und der Kollege sind beim Einsturz des Gebäudes noch darin gewesen. Haben Sie irgendeine Idee, weshalb ihr Bruder das tun würde? Gibt es da irgendeinen Hintergrund?“ Frau Böhmer schien ziemlich geschockt: „Wie? Er hat also wirklich jemanden auf dem Gewissen? Sogar zwei Menschen? Oh nein!“, dann schlug sie die Hand vor den Mund und Tränen traten ihr in die Augen. Michael drängte sie nun zu einer Antwort: „Frau Böhmer, es ist wirklich unglaublich wichtig! Bitte sagen Sie mir, weshalb ihr Bruder und ihr Freund so etwas tun würden?!“ Mit zitternder Stimme begann Olivia Böhmer zu sprechen: „Ferdinand hatte einen besten Freund damals, mit ihm hat er alles gemacht und er wollte auch mit ihm die Baufirma eröffnen. Doch sein Freund wurde ermordet, er war mit Schlaftabletten in den Fluss geworfen worden und elendig ertrunken. Die Kommissare damals waren aus dem K11 und ich glaube Ihre Kollegin war auch dabei. Sie hatten den Fall als Selbstmord abgeschlossen, doch Ferdinand hatte herausgefunden, dass Herr Müller, der ebenfalls in der Baubranche arbeitete und Ferdinand in seine Firma mit aufnehmen wollte, hinter dem Mord steckte. Doch die Polizisten des K11 haben ihm einfach nicht geglaubt. Deswegen mochte er Sie nicht so sehr…ob er Sie jedoch so sehr hasste, dass er so etwas einfädeln würde und jemanden umbringen könnte? Das weiß ich nicht. Ich könnte es mir aber leider bei meinem Bruder vorstellen…er hatte schon immer Aggressionsprobleme, die er bis heute nicht in den Griff bekommen hat.“ Michael schwieg eine ganze Weile und sprach dann die Frage aller Fragen aus: „Frau Böhmer würden Sie uns helfen die Wahrheit herauszufinden?“ Olivia Böhmer sah den verzweifelten Blick des Kommissars und hatte sehr großes Mitleid mit ihm. „Natürlich helfe ich Ihnen, Herr Naseband, das ist das mindeste, was ich tun kann. Wie genau kann ich Ihnen helfen?“ und Michael sagte es ihr.  
Robert war inzwischen in seiner Kneipe und schon beim dritten Schnaps und fünften Bier angekommen. Es ging ihm schon fast gut, jedoch war er von der Bar zu einem Tisch gewechselt, da er bereits leicht schwankte. Er unterhielt sich angeregt mit einem anderen Gast über Fußball. Ein lächerliches Thema angesichts der Ereignisse, doch irgendwie beruhigte es ihn.

 

 

Viele Kilometer weiter in völliger Dunkelheit erwachte Gerrit Grass mit schmerzendem Körper.


	19. Verdammtes Glück?

Gerrit hockte noch so da, wie er sich hingeworfen hatte, mit den Knien und Ellenbogen auf dem Boden, den Kopf eingezogen. Vorsichtig atmete er ein und musste sofort husten. Überall um ihn herum lag Staub. Alex lag unter ihm, er hatte versucht sie so weit wie möglich vor dem Geröll zu schützen, das ihnen hinterher gefallen war. Vorsichtig bewegte sich Gerrit, dann fuhr ihm ein so stechender Schmerz durch die Schulter, dass ihm etwas übel wurde. Der Kommissar fühlte in sich hinein: durch seine Schultern, links im Rücken, rechts im Oberschenkel und seiner Wade pulsierte das Blut, da hatte er wohl etwas abbekommen, als das Haus über ihnen zusammen gestürzt war – aber insgesamt hätte es ihm durchaus schlechter gehen können, dachte er trocken. Es war Ihm ein Rätsel, warum seine Idee geklappt hatte und wie zur Hölle er noch lebte. Und wie er es mit Alex da raus geschafft hatte. Doch lebte sie überhaupt noch? Er hoffte es und tastete vorsichtig nach Ihrem Puls. Er war beruhigt, als er eine leichte pulsierende Bewegung an ihrem Handgelenk fühlte. Alex war immer noch bewusstlos aber ihr T-Shirt war ihr über den Bauch gerutscht und Gerrit konnte nun endlich sehen, weshalb sie vorhin so zusammen gezuckt war. Er betrachtete die verbrannte Haut, dann strich er vorsichtig darüber und erwartete irgendwie ziemliche Hitze, doch seine Kollegin war eiskalt. Gerrit schalt sich, dass er ihr nicht gleich seine Jacke gegeben hatte, denn so wie sie in ihrem Polohemd da lag, musste sie ja fast erfrieren. So vorsichtig wie nur irgend möglich zog er seine Jacke und seinen Schal aus und hüllte Alex darin ein. Er konnte fast nichts sehen und tastete daher nach seinem Handy, doch keine Chance, er fand es nirgends. Gerrit seufzte. Er war sich sicher, dass das Handy in diesem Schacht lag, doch leider war es ziemlich wahrscheinlich, dass er es bei der Explosion hatte fallen lassen und es kaputt war. Langsam richtete er sich in eine gebückte Stellung auf, soweit es ihm bei seiner Körpergröße möglich war, denn der Schacht war nicht allzu groß gebaut. Da sollte schließlich auch nur Müll durch, keine Menschen. Und doch war Gerrit ziemlich glücklich, dass es diesen klitzekleinen Schacht gab, denn immerhin hatte er ihm das Leben gerettet. Gerrit blickte noch einmal kurz hoch in Richtung des Müllschacht-Eingangs. Dieser war fast nicht mehr sichtbar, jede Menge Bauschutt war hinter ihnen her gerollt und wie durch ein Wunder hatte er sich etwas über ihrer Position verkeilt. Gerrit befürchtete, dass der Schutt sich löste, wenn er sich zu schnell bewegte. Also nahm er Alex so vorsichtig wie möglich auf seine Arme und tappte gebeugt wie ein alter Mann langsam den Schacht hinunter, was sich als ziemlich schwierig erwies, denn Alex‘ Gewicht zog ihn nach vorne. Er musste in der gebeugten Haltung versuchen sich auszubalancieren und nicht auch noch auszurutschen oder nach vorne zu fallen. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wo sein Weg hinführte. Doch nachdem er am Leben war und irgendwie eine Gebäudesprengung scheinbar ohne lebensgefährliche Schäden überlebt hatte, war er relativ zuversichtlich, dass er irgendwo einen Ausgang finden würde. So langsam gewöhnten sich auch seine Augen etwas besser an die Dunkelheit, doch vor ihm war noch keinerlei Licht, einzig die Schwärze des Gangs strahlte ihm entgegen. Gerrit befahl sich stark zu sein. Für Alex und für seine Kollegen. Er wünschte sich sehnlichst, sein Handy bei sich zu haben und Michael informieren zu können. Was musste er denken, wenn er das Haus hatte einstürzen sehen und ihn nicht erreichen konnte? Und Robert. Sein jüngerer Kollege war immer ein Heißsporn gewesen. Was er wohl anstellen würde, wenn er in dem Wissen lebte, dass Alex und Gerrit gestorben waren? Gerrit konnte es nicht einschätzen aber er hoffte, dass bei Robert die Vernunft siegte. Trotzdem wollte er hier heraus und das ließ ihn ein wenig schneller laufen. Doch das bereute er sogleich, denn seine Schritte lösten hinter ihm eine Gerölllawine aus und das letzte was Gerrit hörte, war ein lautes Poltern von Steinen auf Metall direkt hinter ihm.

Michael saß in seinem Dienstwagen und hörte mit seiner Wanze alles mit, was in dem Haus gesprochen wurde. Ferdinand Mahrn war dem Anruf seiner Freundin gefolgt und saß nun im Wohnzimmer von Olivia Böhmer. Michael hörte ihn nervös mit den Fingern auf den Tisch klopfen. Er nickte Max bedeutungsvoll zu, der neben ihm saß. Jetzt musste Frau Böhmer ihre Rolle nur möglichst überzeugend spielen. Michael betete inbrünstig, dass sie nicht die Nerven verlor. Kurze Zeit war beinahe nichts zu hören, dann hörten die beiden Polizisten Olivia Böhmers Stimme: „Die Polizei war hier. Marius hat angeblich mitgeholfen, zwei Kommissare umzubringen. In einer Sprengung, die du verantwortet hast! In was hast du ihn da rein gezogen, Ferdinand?? Warum würdest du eine Polizistin entführen? Ist es wirklich wegen der Geschichte damals, dass sie den Mord an deinem Freund nicht aufgeklärt haben? Wie kannst du meinen Bruder zum Mord anstiften? Sag es mir!“, rief Olivia Böhmer aus. Es war erneut still und man hörte nur ein leichtes Schluchzen, anscheinend war Frau Böhmer den Tränen nahe. Dann erscholl ein Lachen, wie man es nur aus Horrorfilmen kennt. Gefühllos, hämisch und vor allem grausam. „Das geschieht denen nur Recht. Johannes hätte gerächt werden sollen, aber die Polizei war zu dumm. Und so musste ich selber handeln. Meine Frau war viel zu verweichlicht, um auf Dauer mit mir ein schönes Leben führen zu können. Und so jemandem sollte ich meine Tochter anvertrauen? Nein. Also habe ich meine Tochter zu dir gebracht. Du steckst da genauso drin, Olivia. Und mein Geschäftspartner musste dafür büßen, dass er Johannes ermordet hat. Und dass jetzt zwei Polizisten drauf gegangen sind, ist deinem Bruder zu verdanken. Ihm habe ich überlassen, wo er die Kleine versteckt. Wenigstens hat die Polizei zugesehen und nichts machen können. Wie ich bei Johannes.“ Olivia Böhmer ließ ein ersticktes Husten hören. „Ich kann es nicht glauben. Die Polizei hatte Recht, du bist ein Verbrecher, Ferdinand. Du und mein Bruder, Ihr seid so skrupellos. Ich hätte so etwas niemals von euch gedacht. Ich verlasse dich, Ferdinand. Und deine Tochter ist bereits in Sicherheit, die habe ich der Polizei übergeben. Da kannst du nichts mehr dagegen machen.“ Schrie Frau Böhmer ihren Freund heiser an. „Du hast was?“, grollte Ferdinand Mahrn gefährlich leise. Max und Michael hörten ein lautes Klatschen, direkt gefolgt von einem dumpfen Laut.


	20. Verstärkung gesucht!

Erneut polterte es und ein lautes Quietschen war zu hören: „Ferdinand tu die Waffe weg!“, heulte Olivia Böhmer auf. „Du wagst es, zur Polizei zu gehen? Du kleines Miststück! Dir werd‘ ich zeigen, was mit Verrätern passiert.“ Brüllte Ferdinand Mahrn zurück. Michael fuhr ein Schauer über den Rücken, während er sich das Headset in das Ohr rammte, um ja der Unterhaltung folgen zu können. Der Mann war ein totaler Psychopath, sie mussten die Aktion sofort stoppen. Schnell stiegen er und Max aus und rannten auf das Haus zu. Das Mikro in Olivia Böhmers Jacke sendete inzwischen nur noch Kampfgeräusche und wildes Stöhnen. Dann ein männlicher Schrei, dicht gefolgt von einem Schuss. Michael beschleunigte seine Schritte noch mehr und erklomm die Treppen im Vollsprint, Max dicht hinter ihm. Im richtigen Stockwerk angekommen, warf sich der ältere Kommissar ohne viel Federlesen gegen die Haustüre und sprengte sie so auf. Die Pistole im Anschlag rannte er in die Wohnung, am leeren Wohnzimmer vorbei und in die Küche. Dort erwartete ihn ein Anblick des Grauens: Ferdinand Mahrn und Olivia Böhmer lagen nebeneinander, eine Blutlache bildete sich zwischen ihnen. Die Pistole lag zwar neben den Händen des Baulöwen, doch steckte in Mahrns Brust noch das Küchenmesser. Michael hätte kein Polizist sein müssen um zu sehen, dass sich Olivia Böhmer gewehrt hatte. Schnell lief er zu ihr hin und kniete sich neben sie. Vorsichtig tastete er nach ihrem Puls und war glücklich, dass er etwas spürte wenn auch nur schwach. Schon hatte er das Handy in der Hand und rief den Notruf: „Naseband vom K11. Benötige einen Krankenwagen in die Sonnenstraße 54. Haben einen Mann mit Messerstich im Brustbereich und eine Frau mit Schusswunde nahe dem Herzen. Bitte beeilen Sie sich.“, dann legte er auf und drückte nun mit beiden Händen die Wunde zu. Max kümmerte sich währenddessen um Herrn Mahrn, der ebenfalls ohnmächtig war. Das Messer ließen sie einstweilen stecken. Michael konzentrierte sich eben wieder auf Olivia Böhmer, da schlug diese mit flatternden Augenlidern die Augen auf. Michael sprach ihr gut zu: „Es wird alles gut werden, Frau Böhmer. Sie haben einen Schuss abbekommen aber der Krankenwagen ist bereits unterwegs. Sie werden wieder gesund.“ Frau Böhmer brachte ein halbes Lächeln zustande: „Das ist nun die Strafe für mein illegales Handeln..hätte ich der Polizei von vornherein reinen Wein eingeschenkt wäre vielleicht gar nichts von alledem passiert. Und es ist nur richtig, dass wir beide dafür zahlen.“, ihre Stimme wurde immer leiser und sie schenkte dem Kommissar noch ein schwaches Lächeln, dann wurde sie erneut bewusstlos. Michael schien es eine Ewigkeit zu dauern, bis die Sanitäter endlich kamen. Er geleitete die beiden Verletzten hinunter und sah bang zu, wie sie in den Wagen verladen wurden. Einem der Sanitäter gab er seine Karte mit, dass sie den Kommissar sofort informierten, wenn etwas Genaueres über den Zustand der beiden bekannt war. Als der Wagen bereits länger weg war, riss sich Michael aus seiner Starre. Er versuchte Robert zu erreichen, doch dessen Handy sprang immer gleich auf die Mailbox. Er machte sich Sorgen um seinen jungen Kollegen, nachdem der Staatsanwalt ihn so aus der Arbeit geworfen hatte. Immer noch grübelnd ging er zum Auto zurück, wo Max schon auf ihn wartete. Schweigend fuhren die beiden zurück ins Kommissariat.  
Robert war inzwischen mehr als betrunken und konnte kaum mehr gerade sehen. Der Barkeeper hatte ihn in eine Sitzecke verfrachtet, sodass er nicht umfallen konnte. Robert stierte eine ganze Weile auf eine Stelle, bis ihm die glorreiche Idee kam, er müsse jetzt aufs Klo gehen. Vorsichtig stand er auf, während er sich am Tisch festhielt. Er schaffte es noch genau einen Schritt weit vom Tisch weg - keine Sekunde später kam der Boden ihm ziemlich schnell entgegen und Robert wusste nichts mehr.

Erneut wachte Gerrit auf. Diesmal hatte er am ganzen Körper Schmerzen. Er verfluchte sich selber, dass er zu schnell gelaufen war. Dadurch hatte er den Steinschlag überhaupt erst ausgelöst. Gerrit war sich sicher, dass er sich irgendetwas gebrochen hatte. Vorsichtig tastete er um sich, denn er wusste einen Moment nicht, was mit Alex passiert war. Die Dunkelheit umschlang ihn und Gerrit bekam Panik. Er konnte Alex nicht verlieren! Sie war in seinen Armen gelegen als die Welle an Schutt sie eingeholt hatte. Doch jetzt war sie nicht mehr da und Gerrit konnte nichts mehr sehen, nicht einmal das Schimmern das er vorhin am Ende des Schachtes gesehen hatte. „Alex!“, raunte der Kommissar vorsichtig. Seine Stimme wiederholte sich und warf ein schauriges Echo durch den Gang. Nichts rührte sich und Gerrit musste sich wirklich zusammen reißen um nicht die Nerven zu verlieren. Er tastete um sich herum, bewegte sich so vorsichtig wie nur möglich, um ja nicht die vielleicht irgendwo verletzt liegende Alex zu erwischen. Doch so sehr er auch suchte, er konnte sie nicht finden. Erneut rief er leise nach ihr und dieses Mal hörte er ein Klacken im Schacht. Gerrit hielt die Luft an, denn er dachte, der Schacht würde nun nachgeben und es wäre aus mit ihm. Doch nichts dergleichen geschah und Gerrit stellte fest, dass das Klacken einen Rhythmus hatte. Kurz kurz kurz lang lang lang kurz kurz kurz. Ein SOS! Vorsichtig tastete sich Gerrit vorwärts, sein Herz klopfte bis zum Anschlag, während er den Gang langsam weiter hinunter kroch. Das SOS war immer noch zu hören und der Klang dröhnte ihm in den Ohren. Erneut rief er nach seiner Kollegin, doch auch diesmal erhielt er keine Antwort. Gerrit hatte langsam das Gefühl, dass er alleine in diesem Gang war. Doch wo hätte Alex hin gehen sollen? War sie früher wach geworden als er und hatte sich allein auf den Weg gemacht? Ungeduldig kroch Gerrit weiter, dann machte der Gang plötzlich einen scharfen Knick nach rechts und er stieß sich den Kopf an der Wand. Der Kommissar fluchte laut und sein wütendes Echo schallte ihm aus allen Richtungen entgegen – er schrie sich gerade selber an. Und plötzlich hörte er ein weiteres Echo, das ihm das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ. Ein leises, unheimliches Krächzen: „Wer bist du?“


	21. Alte Bekannte

Gerrit erstarrte und konnte beim besten Willen nicht erkennen, wo die Stimme herkam. Doch sie ertönte erneut: „Wer bist du?“ murmelte es um ihn herum. Gerrit nahm seinen restlichen Mut zusammen und antwortete: „Meine Kollegin und ich wurden hier unten verschüttet und nun kann ich sie nicht mehr finden. Wir müssen hier raus, können Sie mir helfen, meine Kollegin zu finden? Wer sind Sie überhaupt?“ Eine Weile herrschte Stille und Gerrit wurde immer nervöser. Dann hörte er ein Kratzen auf Metall, welches ihm die Haare zu Berge stehen ließ. Das Kratzen kam immer näher und auf einmal blitzte ein Licht auf und Gerrit wurde geblendet. Er zuckte automatisch zurück und stieß sich den Kopf erneut an der Wand. Vorsichtig öffnete er ein Auge nach dem anderen und blickte in ein zerfurchtes Gesicht in dem sich die Schatten fingen. Er konnte sein Gegenüber nicht genauer erkennen. Gerrits Kopf dröhnte nun furchtbar und alles verschwamm vor seinen Augen. Kurz hatte er Panik, dass er ohnmächtig werden würde, doch der Moment verging Gott sei Dank schnell wieder. Die raue Stimme sprach erneut: „Ich kenne Ihre Kollegin, ich habe sie gefunden und mich um sie gekümmert. Folgen Sie mir.“ Gerrit spannte sich an. Hatte sein Gegenüber seiner Kollegin etwas angetan? Ging es ihr gut? Vorsichtig und aufmerksam folgte er der Gestalt vor ihm durch die Gänge. Doch seine Sorge wurde schnell zerstreut als sie um die nächste Ecke bogen und der Tunnel aufhörte. Der Schacht ging in eine Art Wartungsraum über, in dem er Alex auf einem behelfsmäßigen Bett liegen sah. Sie war blass aber das schob Gerrit auf die Erschöpfung und die Entbehrungen, die sie hinter sich hatte. Sobald er aus dem Schacht herausgetreten war, richtete er sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf und streckte sich erst einmal. Er merkte erneut, wie geschunden sein Körper war, doch irgendwie tat der Schmerz gut – er zeigte dem Kommissar, dass er noch am Leben war. Nun blickte er sich den geheimnisvollen Mann näher an und keuchte laut auf: „Sie sind doch Herr Rühlke! Ich dachte Sie liegen noch im Krankenhaus? Sie waren doch ziemlich verletzt?!“ Der obdachlose Mann lächelte nur: „Ach wissen Sie, wenn man keine richtige Krankenversicherung hat und nichts durch ein regelmäßiges Einkommen einzahlt, wird man genau so lange im Krankenhaus behalten, bis man fit genug ist um selber zu laufen. Ich bin gestern Abend entlassen worden. Mir geht es ja auch blendend, wenn man mal von den Prellungen absieht. Ich habe mich hier unten häuslich eingerichtet – nachts ist es immer so kalt und ich muss mich ja doch ein wenig erholen nach dem Unfall. Dass natürlich das Hotel nebenan gesprengt wird, habe ich heute leider nur durch Zufall erfahren.“ Gerrit war baff und brauchte ein Weilchen, bis er die Sprache wiederfand. „Ich kann nur wiederholen was ich neulich schon gesagt habe: Es tut mir unendlich leid, dass ich Sie mit dem Auto angefahren habe. Und ich muss Ihnen erneut danken, dass Sie sich um meine Kollegin gekümmert haben und…“ Rühlke unterbrach ihn: „ Das war doch das mindeste, was ich tun konnte, immerhin ist sie wegen mir entführt worden. Wir müssen sie aber in ein Krankenhaus bringen oder zumindest in eine wärmere Umgebung.“ Gerrit nickte nachdenklich. „Könnten Sie uns dann hier hinaus führen? Ich werde meine Kollegin tragen, leider kenne ich den Weg nicht.“ Rühlke versprach ihm, den beiden Kommissaren den Weg zu zeigen, daher nahm Gerrit Alex vorsichtig in die Arme und gemeinsam machten sich die beiden Männer auf den Weg nach draußen.

Robert schlug die Augen auf und starrte an eine weiße Decke. Ihm verschwamm alles vor den Augen und sein Kopf dröhnte. Vorsichtig richtete er sich auf, doch er kam nur ein paar Zentimeter weit, dann sank er mit einem Stöhnen wieder in die Waagrechte. Robert hatte keine Ahnung, wo er war, was er hier tat und vor allem wie er hier her gekommen war. Das letzte woran er sich erinnerte, war sein Versuch die Toilette zu besuchen und der näherkommende Boden der Bar gewesen. Erneut versuchte er, sich zu bewegen, doch seine Arme schienen festgebunden zu sein. Panik stieg in ihm auf. Was zur Hölle war passiert? Langsam klärte sich sein Blick und er konnte, zwar immer noch leicht verschwommen, seine Umgebung betrachten. Das Zimmer in dem er sich befand war spartanisch eingerichtet, ein weißer Schrank in der rechten Ecke, eine braune Tür in der linken Ecke und als Robert seine Füße betrachtete, sah er nur eine weiße Decke und ein weiß-silbernes Bettgestell. Mit schier unbeschreiblicher Mühe drehte der Kommissar den Kopf und besah sich den Rest des Raums. Rechts von ihm war ein Fenster und links von ihm eine Stange, an der ein Beutel mit Flüssigkeit hing. Er verfolgte den Schlauch, der aus dem Beutel hing und stellte fest, dass er in einem Pflaster an seiner linken Armbeuge verschwand. Robert ging ein Licht auf: Er war im Krankenhaus! Nur warum? Vielleicht hatte er sich ja den Kopf übel gestoßen, als er umgefallen war? Warum hatte er sich eigentlich so betrunken? Sein Hirn schien ihm diese Information nicht geben zu wollen, egal wie sehr er es auch versuchte. Im Gegenteil, sein Gehirn befahl seinen Augen, sich zu schließen und schickte ihn erneut schlafen.

Gerrit schien eine Ewigkeit vergangen, seit er den Weg mit Herrn Rühlke begonnen hatte. Seine Muskeln schrien und beschwerten sich schon seit einer halben Stunde. Gerrits Kräfte ließen nach und das einzige, was ihn weiterlaufen ließ war die Sorge um Alex. Also setzte er einen Fuß vor den anderen, den Blick immer auf Rühlkes Rücken geheftet. Irgendwann drehte sich Rühlke um und sagte ihm, dass sie gleich draußen seien. Erleichtert beschleunigte Gerrit seine Schritte und tatsächlich: 5 Abbiegungen weiter spürte er einen Luftzug und keine zwei Minuten später öffnete der Obdachlose eine Tür im Schacht und das Trio kletterte hinaus. Gerrit hatte keine Ahnung, wo genau er sich befand aber das war ihm egal. Er atmete tief ein und sog die frische Luft in seine Lungen. Er fühlte sich beinahe berauscht und lehnte Alex an ein Trümmerstück, sodass er seine Arme etwas entspannen konnte. Mit einem entspannten Seufzer setzte er sich ebenfalls auf den Boden und lehnte sich an einen Stein. Er registrierte, dass Rühlke irgendetwas sagte, doch bevor er eine Chance hatte es zu verstehen, verlor er erneut das Bewusstsein.

Gefühlte fünf Minuten nachdem er eingeschlafen war, erwachte Robert. Sein Kopf brummte nicht mehr so schlimm wie vorher. Neben ihm stand jemand, eine Krankenschwester, wie er nach einem zweiten Blick erkannte. Sie blickte kurz von der Akte auf und begann dann mit dem Kommissar zu reden: „Ah, Herr Ritter Sie sind wach! Sie haben uns echt Sorgen bereitet. Wie haben Sie es bitte auf 2,5 Promille gebracht? Wir mussten Ihnen den Magen auspumpen und Ihnen Flüssigkeit verabreichen. Gut, dass der Wirt den Notruf gewählt hat.“ Robert war total verwirrt: „Wo bin ich eigentlich?“ „Im Marienklinikum. Herr Ritter, weshalb haben Sie sich so betrunken?“ fragte ihn die Krankenschwester. Robert überlegte erneut und dieses Mal fiel es ihm ein. Er wünschte sich, er könnte es vergessen. Sein Kopf wurde schwer und er seine Wangen brannten. Robert wollte nicht wieder weinen, deswegen hatte er getrunken. Der Alkohol hatte es leicht gemacht, sich auf andere, banalere Dinge zu konzentrieren. „Bitte, ich muss hier raus, ich muss mich bewegen.“ Die Krankenschwester zögerte einen Moment, doch schließlich nickte sie, befahl dem Kommissar aber, den Tropf mit der Flüssigkeit mitzunehmen. Robert schwang die Beine aus dem Bett und flüchtete aus dem Zimmer.


	22. Wiedersehen macht Freude?!

Ziellos irrte Robert durch die Gänge des Krankenhauses. Anfangs war er beinahe gerannt, Hauptsache hinaus, auf der Suche nach irgendetwas, was er tun konnte. Am liebsten hätte er Michael angerufen, doch er konnte sich lebhaft vorstellen, was sein älterer Kollege ihm zu sagen hatte nach so einer Sauf-Aktion. Irgendwann waren Robert die Kräfte ausgegangen und er hatte sich eine Bank gesucht. Draußen war zwar schönes Wetter doch er hatte eine Sitzgelegenheit im Inneren bevorzugt, wo es ihm ruhiger schien. Robert sinnierte vor sich hin, versuchte immer noch, alles andere zu sehen, an alles mögliche zu denken nur nicht an seine verlorenen Freunde Alex und Gerrit. Doch natürlich musste er sich irgendwann doch an sie erinnern. Robert verfluchte sich, verfluchte Marius Böhmer und die ganze Welt. Er wollte nicht laut weinen, keine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen, aber trotzdem hatte er nicht mehr die Kraft, seine Tränen und die Trauer zurück zu halten. Er legte den Kopf in seine Hände und ließ seinem Schmerz freien Lauf. Er war sich nicht sicher, wie lange er da saß und stumm vor sich hin weinte, doch allmählich versiegten die Tränen und in Robert breitete sich eine Leere aus, wie er sie noch nie gekannt hatte. Während dieser Zustand eine längere Weile anhielt, überlegte Robert gerade noch, ob er nicht vielleicht mit einem Psychologen hier in der Klinik reden sollte, da kam der Schmerz zurück. Nicht nur seelischer Schmerz, nein, Roberts Brust tat unglaublich weh und am liebsten hätte er sich zu einem Ball zusammengerollt, doch er konnte sich nicht mehr rühren. Wie er da so auf seiner Bank saß und er sich immer elender fühlte, spürte er auf einmal eine Hand auf seiner Schulter. Mit tränenüberströmtem Gesicht blickte der junge Kommissar auf und sah die bekannte Gestalt seines ältesten und inzwischen einzigen Kollegen Michael. Sein Freund setzte sich neben ihn und hielt seine Hand fest, während Robert sich wieder etwas beruhigte. „Junge, komm schon. Wir schaffen das, wir müssen durchhalten.“, brach Michael irgendwann das Schweigen. Als Robert nicht antwortete, fuhr Michael fort: „Der Staatsanwalt hat uns vom Fall Ferdinand Mahrn abgezogen. Er meinte, wir sollten etwas Abstand gewinnen und uns an etwas normaleres Herantrauen. Sobald es dir besser geht, sollen wir uns melden.“ Robert brachte nicht mehr zustande als ein schwaches Nicken. Der älteste Kommissar blickte beunruhigt auf seinen jungen Freund herab, es machte ihm Angst, den lebenslustigen Mann so verzweifelt zu sehen. Die Krankenschwester, die Robert betreut hatte, war in Sorge gewesen und hatte eine Visitenkarte des K11 in seinen Taschen gefunden. Natürlich hatte sie sofort die genannte Telefonnummer gewählt und Michael informiert. Sie hatte ihm gesagt, dass sein Kollege in schlechtem Zustand war. Aus naheliegenden Gründen war Michael erst vom körperlichen Zustand ausgegangen, nun sah er, dass die Krankenschwester Roberts seelischen Zustand bemerkt hatte. Michael wusste, dass er seinem Kollegen nun mit äußerster Vorsicht, wie ein rohes Ei behandeln durfte und sprach leise mit dem jungen Mann. Michael hatte Informationen bekommen, nach denen ein unbekannter Mann mit schweren Verletzungen in das städtische Klinikum eingeliefert worden war. Kirkitadse hielt es für eine gute Idee, dass Robert und Michael sich des einfach scheinenden Falls annahmen. Michael musste dieser Überlegung zustimmen, Personalien in Erfahrung zu bringen, war eine leichte und trotzdem zeitraubende Arbeit, die sie gut ablenken würde. Nach einigen Minuten guten Zuredens hatte Michael es schließlich geschafft, Robert zum aufstehen zu bewegen. Michael hielt Robert in einem Arm, in dem anderen Roberts Medizin-Tropf und so schnell wie Robert einen Fuß vor den anderen setzen konnte, liefen die beiden zurück zur Station.

Alex erwachte in einem hellen Raum mit weißer Decke. Eine Sekunde lang fragte sie sich, ob sie im Himmel angelangt war, dann hörte sie das Piepen eines Herzmonitors, das ihr von den vielen Vernehmungen in Krankenhäusern bestens vertraut war. In welchem der Münchner Krankenhäuser sie sich wohl befand? Ihr Verstand arbeitete ganz normal aber sie wusste nicht, wie es ihr sonst so ging. Vorsichtig richtete Alex sich auf und hörte erst einmal in ihren Körper hinein. Sie fühlte sich noch etwas zittrig, aber ansonsten ging es ihr soweit ganz gut. Endlich entschloss sie sich, ihre Umgebung genauer zu betrachten. Sie war an einen Herzmonitor angeschlossen, ihr Puls wurde über die Klammer an ihrem Zeigefinger aufgezeichnet. Bald würde eine Schwester vorbei kommen und nach ihr sehen. Alex ließ ihren Blick weiter durch den Raum schweifen und dann war sie mit einem Satz aus dem Bett und hatte den Pulsmesser auf das Bett geworfen. In einem Bett am Fenster lag Gerrit! Alex stand schon neben seinem Bett und hob gerade die Hand um seine zu greifen, da ging die Tür auf und zwei Schwestern kamen hereingestürmt. Alarmiert rannten sie zu Alex Bett, bis sie begriffen, dass die Kommissarin am Ende des Zimmers stand. „Ach du liebes Bisschen haben Sie uns einen Schrecken eingejagt!“ ließ die erste Schwester verlauten. „Was ist mit ihm? Wird er wieder gesund?“ Alex' Fragen über Gerrit wurden aber sofort von der zweiten Krankenschwester unterbrochen: „Wir müssen uns erst einmal um Sie kümmern, der Zustand Ihres Kompagnons ist stabil, wir warten nur noch darauf, dass er aufwacht. Wissen Sie, wer Sie sind? Wie heißen Sie, wo kommen Sie her? Sie hatten leider keinerlei Papiere bei sich.“ Alex war erst einmal baff doch sie fand ihre Stimme schnell wieder: „Mein Name ist Alexandra Rietz, ich bin Kommissarin beim K11 und ich bin in einem Gebäude eingesperrt gewesen. Mein Kollege“, Alex gestikulierte nach hinten zu Gerrit, „hat mich scheinbar herausgeholt, sonst wäre ich nicht hier. Mehr weiß ich leider nicht, ich bin irgendwann ohnmächtig geworden.“ Die beiden Schwestern erzählten ihr, dass sie bereits eine Polizeistreife informiert hatten, weil sie sich Sorgen gemacht hatten, weil Alex und Gerrit in so schlimmen Zustand gewesen waren. Alex ließ sich aber nicht abspeisen und fragte erneut nach Gerrits Verfassung. „Er hat einige Verletzungen am Rücken, wahrscheinlich wird der Großteil nur blaue Flecken ergeben, aber einige Prellungen sind dabei, eine Rippe ist angebrochen und die rechte Hand ist verstaucht. Einige leichter Schnittwunden am Kopf und eventuell eine Gehirnerschütterung, jedoch nichts ernsteres soweit wir das Beurteilen können. Wir müssen erst einmal hoffen, dass er aufwacht bevor wir genaueres sagen können.“ beruhigte sie die Schwester. „Aber bitte behalten Sie diese Informationen für sich, wir dürften wegen der Schweigepflicht gar nicht über die Person hier sprechen. Aber ich sehe ja, dass Sie sich ziemliche Sorgen machen.“ Alex schwummerte der Kopf durch die vielen Informationen und sie ließ plötzlich ein lautes „HATSCHI!“ verlauten. Peinlich berührt blickte Alex zu den Krankenschwestern, doch die jüngere der beiden lächelte ihr nett zu: „Sie haben sich bei der ganzen Aktion etwas verkühlt. Und ihr Bauch ist noch etwas verbrannt aber mit unserer Salbe sollte das bald vorbei sein. Wir werden jetzt wieder gehen, sobald die Streife vor Ort ist, werden wir sie herein schicken. Sie sollten sich noch etwas hinlegen, sie müssen wieder zu Kräften kommen.“ Alex bedankte sich und während die Schwestern das Zimmer verließen, warf die Kommissarin einen liebevollen Blick zu ihrem Kollegen im Nachbarbett hinüber, dann packte sie die Erschöpfung und Alex fiel in einen traumlosen Schlaf.

Michael wartete unterdessen vor Roberts Zimmer darauf, dass der Kommissar sich in die Ersatzkleidung warf, die sein Kollege ihm mitgebracht hatte. Michael hatte der Krankenschwester hoch und heilig versprechen müssen, dass er mit Robert einen Psychotherapeuten aufsuchen würde, sobald sie mit der Befragung fertig waren, sonst hätte sie ihn nicht gehen lassen. Michael war klar, dass Robert professionelle Hilfe brauchte, aber er hoffte, dass eine normale Arbeit Robert irgendwie wieder auf eine gerade Spur bringen würde. Da endlich trat sein junger Kollege aus dem Zimmer heraus, seine Miene war jedoch versteinert. Wortlos, da er keine Ahnung hatte, was er gerade sagen sollte, ging Michael voraus zum Auto und gemeinsam fuhren die Kommissare in die städtische Klinik. Dort angekommen brachte Michael das Zimmer des „John Doe“ in Erfahrung, schickte Robert hin, während er selber in das Schwesternzimmer ging, um nähere Informationen über den Unbekannten heraus zu bekommen.

Robert rang nach Luft, während er vor der Tür des Krankenzimmers stand. Eine Panik stieg in ihm auf, derer er nur langsam Herr wurde. Sein Kopf sagte ihm, dass er sich jetzt zusammen reißen und seine Arbeit erledigen sollte. Er war Polizist, verdammt. Warum konnte er nicht einfach wieder normal sein und so gut mit der Sache klar kommen, wie Michael? Er musste an die vielen Gelegenheiten denken, an denen er Michael für seine stoische Ruhe bewundert hatte. Robert schüttelte den Kopf und zwang sich mit Mühe in die Realität zurück. Mit einem entschlossenen Ruck öffnete er die Tür und betrat den Raum.


	23. Hoffnung stirbt zuletzt

Robert trat in das Zimmer und in dem Krankenbett direkt vor ihm sah er einen blond-braunen Schopf, leicht abstehende Haare und glänzende blaue Augen. Er blickte direkt in Gerrits Gesicht. Beinahe hätte Robert aufgeschrien, doch vorsichtshalber zwickte er sich richtig fest in den Arm. Seine Sinne klärten sich fast augenblicklich und das Bild seines Kollegen, das ihm sein Unterbewusstsein vor die Augen gegaukelt hatte, verschwand. Robert sah, dass die Person im Bett vor ihm blonde, kinnlange Haare hatte. Der junge Kommissar musste sich mit aller Kraft zusammen reißen um nicht vor Enttäuschung in Tränen auszubrechen. Seit dem Moment, in dem Michael einen unbekannten Mann mit Verletzungen erwähnt hatte, hatte Roberts Fantasie ihm gesagt, dass das Gerrit sein musste. Diese Hoffnung war nun hiermit geplatzt. Die Person im Bett vor ihm war blond, hatte weiche Gesichtszüge und je näher Robert trat, desto mehr konnte er die Rundungen sehen, die eindeutig einer Frau gehörten. Erneut projizierte sein Unterbewusstsein eine irrsinnige Vorstellung: Robert sah Alex vor sich im Bett liegen. Wohl wissend, dass seine Fantasie ihm erneut einen Streich spielte, blickte der junge Kommissar beschämt zur Seite und trat weg von dem Bett. Daher bemerkte er nicht, dass die Frau die Augen aufschlug. Im nächsten Moment hatte die Frau beide Arme um ihn geschlungen und hing schluchzend an seiner Schulter. Völlig überrascht drehte Robert den Kopf und ließ im nächsten Moment einen lauten Schrei los. In seinen Armen hing eine vor Freude weinende Alex! Robert wäre glatt nach hinten umgefallen, wenn Alex ihn nicht noch festgehalten hätte. Erschrocken bugsierte sie ihn auf ihr Bett. „Robert, was ist los!? Hey, warum weinst du denn jetzt? Hey!!!“ In Alex wuchs Panik, was war mit ihrem Kollegen passiert, was hatte ihn so erschreckt? Robert schluchzte nun hemmungslos in ihren Armen und in Ermangelung einer Alternative und der Tatsache, das Robert scheinbar zu keiner Antwort fähig war, strich Alex ihrem jungen Kollegen über den Kopf. Da plötzlich ging die Tür auf und Michael stürmte herein, er hatte Roberts Schrei bis in das Schwesternzimmer gehört. Den Türknopf noch in der Hand erstarrte nun auch Michael und es dauerte ewig, bis er sich wieder rührte. Alex verstand die Welt nicht mehr: „Michael, schön dich zu sehen aber könntest du mir bitte erklären, was hier gespielt wird?? Warum seid ihr so außer euch?“ Michael musste kurz nach einer diplomatischen Antwort suchen, daher schloss er erst einmal die Zimmertür bevor er vorsichtig sprach: „Liebelein es ist so, wir haben seit der Sprengung nichts mehr von Gerrit gehört. Wir mussten davon ausgehen, dass er dich nicht mehr gefunden hatte – keiner von euch ist aus dem Gebäude gekommen. Alex, ich habe das Gebäude zusammenfallen sehen! Da ist kein Stein auf dem anderen geblieben – du hättest an unserer Stelle auch nicht daran geglaubt, dass da jemand lebend herauskommen würde. Wie zur Hölle habt ihr das denn eigentlich geschafft???“ Alex blieb Michael erst einmal eine ganze Weile eine Antwort schuldig.

Jetzt wusste sie, weshalb Robert wie ein Häufchen Elend an ihrer Schulter weinte. Mitfühlend blickte sie auch zu Michael. Beide Kollegen waren davon ausgegangen, dass sie und Gerrit gestorben waren. Alex konnte leider zu gut nachvollziehen, wie es ihnen ging. Michael hatte einmal seinen Tod vorgetäuscht – oh wie verzweifelt war Alex gewesen, als sie seinen vermeintliche Leiche gesehen hatte und wie wütend hatte sie Michael gemacht, als er putzmunter vor ihr stand. Vorsichtig schielte sie von unten zu Michael: „Du bist mir aber nicht wütend, dass ich noch lebe, oder? Ich wusste ja nicht, dass ihr nichts wusstet, sonst hätte ich euch gleich...“ Michael unterbrach ihre Beteuerungen, in dem er sie kurz in den Arm nahm (Robert hatte keine Chance seinen Kopf wegzuziehen und wurde daher Teilnehmer dieser freundschaftlichen Umarmung) und ihr versicherte, dass alle froh seien, sie wohlbehalten wiederzusehen. Alex löste sich daraufhin aus der Umarmung und nahm Robert an die Hand. Dann zog sie die beiden Kommissare zum Bett am Fenster, wo die drei stumm auf ihren verletzten Kollegen hinunterblickten. „Keine lebensgefährlichen Verletzungen, nur ein paar Prellungen und kleinere Brüche.“, ertönte hinter ihnen eine basslastige Stimme. Erschrocken wirbelten die Kommissare wie ein Mann herum und starrten auf einen Mann im weißen Kittel. „Doktor Heinze. Ich bin der zuständige Arzt. Ihr Kollege ist wahrlich ein Glückspilz, trotz seiner zahlreichen Verletzungen. Wie hat er sie sich denn zugezogen?“, wandte er sich an Alex. „Das weiß ich leider nicht, ich erinnere mich daran, dass er mich aus meinem Gefängnis befreit, mich auf den Arm genommen hatte und wir aus dem Raum hinaus sind. Dann muss ich weg gewesen sein. Den Rest muss er uns erzählen sobald er wach ist.“ Der Arzt nickte nachdenklich und blickte hinunter auf Gerrit. Alex fragte ihn, ob sie das Zimmer verlassen durfte und er hatte nichts dagegen, solange ihre Kollegen sie begleiteten. Also gingen die drei Kommissare gemeinsam in das Café des Krankenhauses und unterhielten sich. Alex ließ Roberts Hand keinen Moment los, sie wollte ihm alle Zuversicht geben, die sie hatte und ihn wieder zu seiner alten Form finden lassen. Irgendwann schaltete Robert sich auch in das Gespräch mit ein und nach einer halben Stunde (und eines sehr schlechten Witzes von Michael) lachte der junge Polizist wieder. Alex merkte, dass sie schon wieder müde wurde und sagte das ihren Kollegen auch. Sie beschlossen zu zahlen und als sie ihren Kaffee fertig hatten, marschierten sie Arm in Arm zu Alex Zimmer zurück. Dort angekommen beobachteten sie die kuriose Szene, wie ein missmutig dreinblickender Gerrit in seinem Bett saß, zwei Schwestern um ihn herum wuselten und der Arzt ihm in die Augen leuchtete. Die Szene war so abstrus, dass Alex lauthals das Lachen anfing, in das ihre Kollegen schließlich einstimmten. Gerrits Miene hellte sich kurz auf, als er seine Kollegen ansah, doch als die Schwester ihm Blut entnahm, schoss er giftige Blicke zu ihr und seinen Freunden, die nun langsam näher kamen. Das Krankenhausteam hatte scheinbar nichts zu beanstanden, daher zogen sie sich zurück, nur der Arzt blieb an der Türe stehen. Eine Weile herrschte Stille während die Kommissare sich beobachteten. Gerrit sah, dass es Alex gut ging, blickte auf Michaels etwas kränklich wirkendes Gesicht und war einigermaßen zufrieden. Was ihn wirklich erschreckte war Robert. Er sah ganz ungesund aus, bleich, abgemagert und einfach schlecht. Doch Robert ging es nicht mehr so schlecht wie am Morgen. Seine beiden Kollegen lebend vor sich zu sehen, wohlbehalten und in einem Stück machte ihn glücklich. Mit zwei schnellen Schritten war Robert bei Gerrit und schloss ihn fest in die Arme. „Ich bin so froh, dass du wieder bei uns bist, Kumpel. Ich dachte wirklich, wir hätten dich für immer verloren.“ flüsterte er dicht an Gerrits Ohr. Michael und Alex beobachteten die Szene und freuten sich. Robert schien es wirklich besser zu gehen. Mit einem Räuspern schaltete sich nun der Arzt ein: „Herr Grass, Sie sollten sich noch etwas schonen. Ihre Kollegen sollten darauf etwas Rücksicht nehmen.“ , sagte er mit einem Seitenblick auf Robert, „Und sie müssen uns erzählen, wie sie sich ihre Verletzungen zugezogen haben.“ „Allerdings, mich würde auch interessieren, wie ihr es aus diesem Gebäude geschafft habt.“, fügte Michael hinzu. Gerrit blickte in die Runde. Robert hatte sich an seine rechte Bettseite gesetzt, die anderen standen im Raum und erwarteten seine Antwort. Auch Alex blickte gespannt in seine Richtung und daher räusperte er sich noch kurz. Nach einem tiefen Atemzug begann er zu erzählen: Als er auf der Suche nach Alex gewesen war, hatte er den Müllschacht gesehen, der in die Erde führte. Als er erkannt hatte, dass er es niemals durch die Vordertüre hinausschaffen würde, hatte er seine einzige Chance ergriffen: Das Zimmer mit dem Müllschacht war näher gewesen als die Treppe oder gar die Tür des Hotels. Beinahe hätte er die Luke nicht aufbekommen, denn er musste mit einer Hand versuchen, die Schachttüre zu öffnen. Kaum hatte er sie auf bekommen, hatte er Alex und sich hinein bugsiert. Er war schnell schräg hinunter gelaufen, was auf dem leicht rutschigen Boden des Schachts noch schwieriger gewesen war. Zudem war er mit Alex in seinen Armen zu breit gewesen um gerade rein zu passen, also hatte er die ersten Meter im Krebsgang laufen müssen. Schnell war ihm der Schweiß auf der Stirn gestanden, als er durch den engen Gang gehastet war, um so weit wie möglich von dem fallenden Gebäude wegzukommen. Dann hatte er gehört, wie hinter ihm etwas laut und metallisch knallte. Schnell hatte er sich auf die Knie fallen lassen, Alex vor sich gelegt und sie mit seinem Körper abgeschirmt. Dann hatte ihn die Druckwelle erwischt und er hatte sich mit aller Kraft dagegenstemmen müssen. Etwas hatte ihn am Kopf getroffen und danach wusste er erst einmal nichts mehr. „Das Ende vom Lied war, ich habe den Ausgang des Müllschachts inklusive Herr Rühlke gefunden, der uns scheinbar einen Rettungswagen gerufen hat und jetzt bin ich hier. Und Alex Gott sei Dank auch.“, sprach Gerrit zu Ende und schielte leicht zu Alex hinüber, die am Fußende seines Bettes saß. Alex blickte in Gerrits blaue Augen und war verloren. Er hatte sie beschützt, sich dabei schmerzhafte Verletzungen zugezogen und machte sich trotzdem immer noch Sorgen um sie. Am liebsten hätte Sie ihn geküsst, doch das sie nicht alleine waren verschwieg die Kommissarin ihre Gefühle erneut.

Eines Tages würde sie Gerrit ihre Liebe gestehen, wenn sie wieder fit war und der richtige Moment kam. Dieser Tag würde bald kommen, doch wann, das konnte Alex nicht sagen.


	24. Epilog

Den Rest der Woche und das Wochenende hatten die Kommissare alle frei, um den Kopf frei zu bekommen – Gerrit war sowieso krank geschrieben worden. Sie hatten beschlossen, am Sonntag zusammen Mittag zu essen und trafen sich in der Kneipe bei Alex um die Ecke. Die Kommissarin war zwar nicht am schlechtesten aus der Geschichte raus gekommen, aber so Unterkühlt wie sie war, hatte sie nun eine Erkältung und schniefte vor sich hin. Sie war die erste in der Kneipe und wartete nun auf die anderen. Als der Kellner kam bestellte sie sich schnell eine Cola denn die Warterei machte sie durstig. Die Kommissarin fragte sich nicht zum ersten Mal, wie es den anderen wohl ging. "Hallo Alex" riss sie eine Stimme aus ihren Gedanken. Sie blickte nach rechts und blickte in die stahlblauen Augen von Gerrit. Mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen setzte er sich neben sie und legte vorsichtig die Hand auf ihre. "Wie geht es dir?", fragte ihr Kollege leise. Alex wusste, dass er eine ehrliche Antwort von ihr erwartete, daher nahm sie sich einen Moment Zeit um zu antworten und musterte ihn derweil. Gerrits Blessuren am Kopf waren beinahe nicht zu sehen außer einem schillernden blauen Flecken an der Stirn, ansonsten sah er okay aus. Nur seine Augen wirkten nicht so strahlend wie sonst. "Ich weiß es noch nicht so richtig. Eigentlich ganz gut aber die Haut am Bauch ist immer noch ziemlich wund. Ansonsten hörst du ja meinen Schnupfen. Aber wie geht es dir?", sagte Alex Und warf ihm einen besorgten Blick zu. "Naja wie ich aussehe ist ja nicht von der Hand zu weisen. - natürlich immer noch unglaublich gut.“ Gerrit war Alex sein breitestes Lächeln zu, doch wurde gleich wieder ernst: „Nein wirklich, es geht aber mein Rücken ist noch ziemlich blau. Die Rippe bleibt noch im Verband, bis die wieder ganz zusammengewachsen ist , mein rechter Arm ist ebenfalls noch gestaucht und muss geschont werden. Am Nachmittag hab ich einen Termin beim Physiotherapeuten zum Taping. Ich hoffe das hilft." Gerrit hoffte wirklich sehr, dass das seinem Leiden Abhilfe schaffte. Es gab nichts Schlimmeres für ihn, als nicht arbeiten zu können, und mit seinen Gedanken alleine zu sein.   
Aber er wollte jetzt nicht um den langen Brei herumreden sondern gleich loslegen. "Alex...", begann er, doch da sah er schon Michael in die Kneipe treten. Alex sah ihn fragend an, also sagte er nur: "Ich muss später unter vier Augen mit dir reden also lauf bitte nicht weg.", dann ließ er ihre Hand los. Alex war mehr als überrascht. Was sollte diese Geheimniskrämerei? Was konnte er ihr jetzt nicht sagen, immerhin waren sie schon unter vier Augen. Doch dann hörte die Michaels Stimme: "Hi ihr zwei." Sie drehte sich um und sah den glatzköpfigen Kommissar hinter ihr stehen und auf sie herunter lächeln: "Nur nicht aufstehen Liebelein. Schon dich ruhig." Dann wandte sich Michael zu Gerrit um und schlug ihm auf den Rücken: "Du sahst auch schon einmal besser aus Kollege." Alex sah wie Gerrit vor Schmerz zusammen zuckte, aber sein leichtes Lächeln immer noch aufrecht hielt und gewitzt zurückgab: "Michael, wie gut dass ich immer noch hübscher bin als du - egal wie viele blaue Flecken ich habe." Weiterhin kabbelnd setzte sich Michael hin und teilte den andren mit, dass Robert noch ein paar Minuten bräuchte. "Ich tippe auf ein Date.", grinste Gerrit und rieb sich die Nase. Ein paar Minuten später kam Robert rein, er schien etwas außer Atem aber sah gut aus – viel besser als die Tage vorher. Die Kommissare bestellten ihre Essen und unterhielten sich lebhaft über alles Mögliche nur nicht über die vergangenen Geschehnisse. Robert riss wieder Witze, Michael lachte laut und auch Gerrit schien alles gut überstanden zu haben. Alex War glücklich. Es schien alles normal und das Verhältnis mit ihren Kollegen war immer noch wie vorher. Gerrit gab die Story zum Besten, wie Herr Kirkitadse ihn im Krankenhaus besucht hatte und ihm einen Strauß Lilien mitgebracht hatte – Blumen, die man sonst an das Grab legte. Die Stunden flogen viel zu schnell vorbei und alle beschlossen, dass es nun Zeit war zu gehen. Robert bot sich an Michael heim zu fahren und so verabschiedeten sich die beiden und ließen Alex und Gerrit alleine. Mühsam stand Gerrit auf und half seiner Kollegin hoch. "Ich bringe dich nach Hause.", lächelte er, während er ihr in ihre Jacke half. Aus Gewohnheit hakte sich Alex bei Gerrit unter. Einen kurzen Moment später hätte sie ihre Hand beinahe zurück gezogen, doch sie traute sich nicht. Ob diese Geste zu viel über ihre Gefühle verriet? Doch Gerrit schien sich nicht daran zu stören. Das genaue Gegenteil war der Fall. Diese schlichte Bewegung ermutigte ihn, nun endlich mit der Sprache heraus zu rücken: "Alex. Wir sind nun schon so lange Kollegen. Du bist Mir inzwischen total ans Herz gewachsen und ich hätte dich beinahe verloren in diesem Haus. Das hat mir die Augen geöffnet für das, was wirklich wichtig ist. Ich verbringe gerne Zeit mit dir und möchte das gerne ausweiten." Er räusperte sich und sammelte Mut während Alex die Luft anhielt. "Ich würde dich gerne zu einem Date ausführen. Was hältst du davon?" Mittlerweile waren Sie in Alex' Straße angekommen daher blieb die Kommissarin vor ihrer Haustüre stehen und ließ die Arme sinken. Diese Frage war doch Alles, was sie sich schon so lange erhoffte, warum konnte sie nicht einfach ja sagen? Alle Ängste die sie in ihrem Kopf verschlossen hatte, kamen hoch. Seine Frauengeschichten. Konnte er eine ernste Beziehung führen? Ihre Freundschaft mit ihren Kollegen und dem Effekt einer Beziehung mit Gerrit. Wie reagieren Michael und Robert? Die Gefahren in ihrem Job. Wollte sie sich und ihn dieser Gefahr aussetzen? Alex blickte hoch in seine vor Anspannung geweiteten Augen, atmete aus und traf eine Entscheidung. Dann brachte sie ein leises "Liebend gern." heraus und fasste seine Hände. Gerrit strahlte sie an und sagte: "Okay. Nächsten Samstag haben wir frei. Ich hole dich um sieben ab." Dann strahlte er sie mit ihrem Lieblings-Gerrit-Lächeln an und gab ihr einen höflichen Kuss auf die Hand. Sie verabschiedeten sich voneinander und Alex beobachtete wie er beschwingt und beinahe hüpfend von dannen zog. Mit einem glücklichen Grinsen im Gesicht schloss die Kommissarin die Türe auf und betrat ihre Wohnung.


End file.
